Three Vampires and A Baby
by Andi 31
Summary: Emmett , Jasper and Edward three bachelor vampires living in Chicago. there lives are turned inside out when an abandoned baby is left on their door step .  Au  and OOC This story  will contain explicit sex scenes. readers beware.
1. Chapter 1

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 1

**A/n This story is going to be OOC . Edward , Emmett and Jasper will be Vampires I am also going to be aging them **

**Edward is 22years old he was turned in 1920 he was born june20th 1898 **

**Jasper is 26 he was turned in 1908 He was born may11th 1882**

**Emmett is 25 he was turned in 1925 He was born august 17th 1900.**

**Rosalie is a human she was born may11th 1988**

**Alice is also human she was born sept8th 1988**

**Isabella Swan human Sept 13th 1990**

**Edward is Sexually active and sleeps with lots of women. He is a business man who travels all over the country.**

**This story takes place in Chicago. oh in this story , my Vampires can eat and drink . this will make them blend in human society better. Think Vampire Diaries. I hope you all will enjoy this.**

Emmet's point of view

It has been six months since , my brothers and I moved from Alaska to Chicago Illinois. Our Parents of course were sad to see us go, but after living with them for over 75 years. We all felt it was time to finally leave the nest and be on our own. My baby Brother Edward still owned his child hood home in Chicago , and that is where we have been living. We all do our best to blend in with the humans as best as we can. Our Father Carlisle is a doctor and a scientist. About ten years ago he came up with a serum that allows us to eat and drink human food. The only thing is is that we have to take the serum once every 6 months and as long as we take in enough blood our bodies work just like a normal human beings. Jasper and I have both been sexually active for many years, Where as our Brother Edward did not start being sexually active until Carlisle came up with the serum,and ever since then , Well what can I say he has been having sex with so many woman and having so many one night stands. I honestly do not know how he keeps them all straight.

"Hey Emmett make sure you and Jasper keep an eye out on everything, I am leaving for New york."

"Oh how long are you going to be gone this time?"

"About Two weeks I have a meeting with Volturi Inc, We are going to be buying them out and There is talks about making Cullen Corp global."

"Wow Bro that sounds incredible, Oh Vicki was looking for you".

"Damn clingy much , Listen tell her I left the country and I can't contact her."

"You know Bro you really should think about settling down" .

"Nah I am having a blast just having lots of Sex and fun with different kinds of women. Besides its not like I can knock any one up."

"Yeah I guess , alright Bro have a safe trip and good luck".

Three days later.

I was coming home from my weekly hunting trip. I enjoy hunting especially for bears in away its my way of getting revenge on the bear the ended my life. That is how I met Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle found me in the woods bleeding to death. I was so scared and I did not want to die. Carlisle explained to me what he was and how he could save me by making me like him. So as I said with every bear I drain its Just one more closer to the bear that killed me.

I sprinted up the stairs and I could have sworn I smelt something sweet on the porch, I noticed there was a Moses basket on the porch and inside was a baby.

"Jasper "!

"Yeah what is it, I am busy "

"Can you come out here for a minute there is something I need to show you".

Jasper flew out of his room and was soon standing in the living room , by our front door.

"Emmett look I really have to get back to my writing , my assignment has to be in by the end of the week."

"OK I need you to take a look out side and tell me what you see."

"OK well I see a squirrel running up and down on those electric poles oh and I see the Smith kids riding there bikes across the street, and a 90 Honda accord. "

"No look down now tell me what you see".

"Oh look Em its a baby".

"I know its a baby Dumb ass, what I want to know is what is it doing here."

"Its sleeping"!

" Well I can see that."

"OH Look Em a note.

"Dear Edward,

This is our baby, Megan I am so sorry, but

I don't know what to do and I don't know where to turn. I am sorry I am leaving her here with you like this.

I hope one day you will be able to forgive me

Isabella.

"Oh my God I knew this was going to happen".

"Who the hell is Isabella?"

"Who knows , you need a computer data base to keep up with Edward's women".

"Well we can't leave her outside".

"OK so pick her up".

"I can't pick her up what if I accidentally crushed her and the basket."

"Look one of us has got to pick her up and bring her in the house, For crying out loud its freezing outside Jasper."

"OK how about this we will each take a handle and pick her up together."

"Hey you know she is pretty cute for a baby."

"Yeah she is , hey I am going to run to the store."

"Hey you can't just leave me with her , I don't know what to do with a baby."

"Jasper dude she is sleeping, you will be fine, but I have to buy diapers and baby food."

"Why".

"Because all we have in this house is hot pockets and scotch , we can't give that to a baby.".

"OK but dude let's not take all day."

I soon arrived at Wal mart and looked for the very first associate I could find.

"Hello excuse me could you tell me where I can find diapers and baby food?"

"Oh yes sir its on Aisles 9 and 10 you can't miss it."

"Thanks".

I soon got to aisle nine and I was overwhelmed by the different brands of diapers there were. I had no idea what I should buy. some were for Newborn, some diapers were for 3-6 months and some were for toddlers, I was standing there staring at the different diapers looking all kinds of confused.

"Excuse me sir can I help you find something?"

"Um yeah can you tell me which brand of diapers are the best to use."

"Well sir that depends on how old your baby is. If your baby is new born you have to buy the New born and diapers and it is very important you only buy name brand diapers when they are first born"

"Why?"

"Because babies have very sensitive skin and some of the non brand diapers can cause rashes. Hey how old is your baby?"

"Well I you see.".

"Wait are you trying to tell me you don't know how old your baby is?"

"Of course I know how old my baby is she's um this old and I held out my arms to indicate how old I thought Megan was."

"OK I also need to pick up some baby food, what brand is the best?"

"Well sir it depends if she is allergic."

"OK so how do you know if she is allergic?"

"Well for starters she will throw it back up , of course some babies can' t hold anything down."

"OK look Lauren I am just going to take my chances with this brand of formula and these diapers , and thanks for all your help."

"You are welcome sir".

I soon arrived back at home, Megan was crying and it looked like Jasper was about to rip his hair out of his head.

"Gee z Em what took you so damn long, I have been listening to that kid cry for over an hour."

"Sorry man, but you won't believe how much these kids need."

"Gee z Em did you buy out the whole store.?"

"Pretty much , I had no idea what to buy , you should have seen the diaper aisle . There had to be over 100 different brands. Then I had to get baby food. and there is the issue of is she allergic is she not"

"OK so how do we know if she is allergic?"

"Well according to Lauren down in Wal mart she said she will spit it back up, but then she also said some babies can't hold anything down for more then a minute."

'Well that's great, hey man can you hold her now?"

"I would but I have to make her her bottle oh and I called dad before I got home and he said we could tell how old Megan is by feeling her gums."

"Wait what how is that going to tell us how old she is?"

"He said if we can feel teeth coming in that means she is roughly 4 months -6 months old."

"OK well I don't feel anything so what does that mean ?"

"Well it means she has no teeth , and she has to be younger then 4 months."

"Damn dude she is stinking"!

"OK lets get her inside I think she needs to be changed."

I placed Megan on the edge of the bed and began to take off her diaper.

"OH holy hell! What the hell man that stinks!".

"OH god what the hell did this kid eat"?

"I have no idea Jas, but what ever it is assure you its dead ! Hey hand me some of the cotton . Not that much cotton, wait I need the wipes ."

"Make up your mind either you want the cotton balls or the wipes. I am not Edward you know I can't read minds."

" I need the wipes and hand me a diaper."

"Dude these diapers are way to big."

"Yeah well the package said extra absorbent. The more absorbent the better if you ask me."

Jasper and I put the diaper on Megan and we were really proud of ourselves, well that was before I picked her up and that damn diaper fell off of her. Then Megan peed all over the edge of my bed.

"Oh fuck Em she just pissed all over the new silk sheets, I haven't even got a chance to break them in with Alice yet."

"OK well lets give her a bath in the sink and then we will use one of the smaller brand of diapers."

Megan cooed and made cute baby noises as I bathed her, I had to admit she was very beautiful for a baby. There was no mistaking that she was indeed Edward's daughter. she had his hair coloring and green eyes from when he was human. She even had some of his facial features like his nose and mouth.

I took her out of the bathroom sink and placed her on the towel wrapping her up . I soon had her back in her diaper .

"Jas where are the cloths she had on?"

"Over there , but dude those stink we can't put her in those again."

"OK well then I am going to go back to the store and buy her a few outfits."

"Em you are going to go to the store again and leave me alone with Megan ? I don't think so look I am going to call Alice she has experience with babies and she loves to shop ."

"OK man give her a call and I will stay with Megan."

Jasper's point of view

I dialed Alice's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hello babe what can I do for my favorite Vampire this afternoon?"

"Well could you maybe go shopping with me I need help picking out some baby clothes."

"Jasper sweetie am I hearing things or did you just ask me to help you buy baby outfits,and why do you need baby clothes?"

"Alice its a long story and I will explain it to you, but could you please help me?"

"Of course I will be right over and then you and I can go baby shopping."

30 minutes passed and Megan was now fast asleep in her Moses basket. The door bell rang and I could tell by the scent coming from the door that it was Alice. I answered the door letting her in and gave her a kiss hello.

Just as our lips were about to loose contact Emmett walks in holding Megan in his arms.

"Where did you guys get a baby from ? She asked curiously.

"Like I said Alice long story."

"You know Em Rosalie is going to kill you when she finds out you had a baby and didn't tell her."

"Oh she is not my baby she is Edward's baby".

"Edward has a baby?"

"Yes as hard as it is to believe Edward has a baby."

"OK so then where is he?"

"Oh Edward is in New york , which is where I would be if my baby was in Chicago. Alice could you please help us Jasper and I don't know anything about babies."

"OK and you assume that I do."

"Yeah well Jasper told me you baby sat when you were a teenager."

"Yeah I did ,but the youngest kid I ever watched was almost two years old and eating on her own. Wait are you sure this is Edward's baby I thought you guys couldn't have kids."

"Alice are you kidding me this baby looks exactly like him!"

"I don't know guys maybe you should call Carlisle and have him run some tests on her.

"Yeah I will have Emmett do that while we are at the store"

". Are you ready to go baby shopping?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Alice must have picked up 30 different outfits for Megan . She also told me to call Emmett and have him clean out the fourth bedroom . The next place we went to was Baby's Are Us . Alice picked out a white crib set . It came with a changing table and a rocking chair . The changing table had shelves to place diapers, wipes,lotions and baby powder on. Alice said that according to her Mom, Megan needed her own bed to sleep in and Sleeping in a Moses basket all the time would be uncomfortable for her.

We soon arrived back home with our purchases. The store said they would deliver the baby furniture and set it up for us sometime between 10and 12. Alice came in and hung up all of Megan's new clothes. she picked out an out fit for her and she got her dressed for us.

"Alice thanks for all your help today". exclaimed Emmett.

"You are welcome glad I could help , besides you know me I love to shop. Bye Megan."

The next day The baby furniture arrived and the men set it all up for us. I walked in and found Emmett sitting in the rocking chair feeding Megan and reading her some boxing magazine.

"Emmett what are you reading to her?"

"It does not matter what I read it's the tone you use she doesn't understand the words anyway."

Megan soon fell asleep and we placed her in her new crib for the night.

The next few days was like a whirl wind in here. It was a good thing Em and I didn't need to sleep,because thanks to Megan we would not be getting any. after the first week of having Megan here We pretty much have learned how to at least make a bottle and diaper Megan properly. Thanks to my vampire ability to control emotions I am able to calm Megan down when ever she is upset. I have to admit she is growing on us. but she is also honing in on our personal lives. Emmett has had to cancel a few dates with Rosalie and Alice and I can't have sex all the time like we want ,because I am afraid Megan will wake up and hear us. She is very cute baby, but one thing is for sure . As soon as Edward comes home I am going to kill him

A/n please review I have lots planned for this story and yes it is briefly based on Three men and a baby, but it won't be exactly like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 2 contains some explicit content.

Edward's point of view

"Oh god oh yeah fuck me fuck me harder".

"You like that don't you my big cock pounding inside your pussy"

"Oh Fuck Edward so close" she yelled. I could feel her pussy clamping down on my cock , Pretty soon Jessica climaxed and I pulled out of her . I peeled the condom off and threw it in the toilet flushing it . I try and make it habit to protect myself sexually. I normally would not have slept with someone like Jessica,but its been over a week since I got laid last and what can I say I was extremely horny. I have a one rule after I have sex with any woman. once I am done they have to leave I am not into cuddling or whispering sweet nothing in anyone's ear. I only did that with one woman. Her name was Isabella Swan . I met her in Seattle Washington . She was an Intern at an Auto service company called Black and Atera auto supplies

. The Three weeks I was there in Seattle I could not get enough of Isabella Swan. She was the only woman I let stay with me the whole night. I don't know why I felt so drawn to her and frankly it scared the hell out of me. I waited for Jessica to get dress and I kissed her goodbye. I thanked her for the sex even though having sex with her felt like throwing a hot dog down a hall way. That is how loose she felt around me. I could tell by her thoughts that she had many sexual partners. Even if I could not read minds I would be able to tell just by fucking her. About an hour later she was soon dressed and gone, and I was now going over my business notes. Cullen Corp has been looking to Take over Volturi inc for months now. Aro Volturi pretty much ran the company into the ground . He basically just wanted a way out and Cullen Corp would give that to him . I walked into Volturi Inc and asked the receptionist what Floor Aro's office was on.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to let me in.

"Hello Edward I want to thank you for coming so quickly."

"You are welcome Aro, I want you to know that I have come up with a 5 year business plan that will help you and your associates."

"What is that Edward?"

"Well I feel that before I tell you my vision for Volturi inc I feel that we need to have a meeting with all of the associates. "

"OK let me notify them and I will set up a business meeting for 9 am tomorrow morning. "

"Sounds good I will be here 9 am. Have a good day Aro"

I could tell by Aro's thoughts he just wanted a quick way out of the business. I also knew that he no longer had any desire to run the company nor did he care what his foolish business decisions were doing to his company. I knew that by the end of the next day I would have Volturi inc on the path of success.

I got back to my hotel and I noticed I had 20 missed phone calls from Emmett and Jasper. I wondered what the hell was going on back in Chicago. It was not like them to call me this much when I was away on business trips like this. I dialed Emmett's cell number and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello what is going on Emmett you called me like 10 times yesterday and Jasper has called me ten times as well."

"AH Edward I really need to talk to you ,but its not a good time right now."

"Why what is going on "., Then I heard the sounds of someone slurping on Emmett's cock . I could only assume it had to be Rosalie.

"Well Bro what ever it is I guess you can tell me on Friday when I get back from New York . In the mean time I will let you get back to you getting serviced by Rosalie."

The only down fall to my reading minds ability is that if I am a way on business I can't tell what the person is thinking over the phone. I can hear peoples minds if I am in the same room. I can also hear the thoughts of people I am close to but only if I am 5 miles away from them.

I dialed Jasper's phone but his went right to voice mail , well for two people who really need to talk to me I can't seem to get a hold of either one of them

I soon found myself at a local bar and I was enjoying a glass of gin on the rocks Ever since Carlisle came up with that serum ten years ago Gin on the rocks has been my drink of choice . It completely relaxes me and it controls the craving for human blood. Making it easier for me to hook up with all kinds of women. Emmett and Jasper were sexually active with humans way longer then I have. I guess I was just afraid of what I could do to them if I tried to have sex . Blood lust and lust do not go together. Thanks to Carlisle and his Serum I no longer feel this way and I have been enjoying sex lots of sex with different girls. This is where my mind reading ability comes in handy. I give it to them exactly how they want it. I have yet to have a woman who has not climaxed with me. Isabella climaxed the most. I think it was due to the fact that she barely had any real sexual experience. she told me that the only man she slept with was a guy named Jacob Black . They were both virgins and neither one of them knew what they were doing. shortly after she told me that her and Jacob broke up and he has been dating some guy named Seth.

A few hours later I am back in my hotel room and I am fucking some chick I don't even care what her name is . I just need to get Isabella off of my mind.

As always I bring who ever this girl is unbelievable amounts of sexual pleasure. I let her shower and get dressed and I watch as she leaves my room. I could tell by her thoughts that she was hoping I would let her spend the night.

The next day The meeting

I take my limo to Volturi inc. Myself along with 35 top executives are all cramped into The main Board room. I can tell by the thoughts in their minds that they are very nervous. They have no idea what I have planned and if at the end of it all will they all be keeping their jobs.

I wait patiently for Aro to get the meeting started.

"As you all know Volturi inc has not been doing very well. our Stocks are down and I am sure you have heard rumors of Business cuts and possible employment loss. I want to inform you that thanks to Edward Cullen and Cullen Corp this will not be happening. Edward Cullen is here today to tell us about his five year success plan for our company. Edward the floor is yours".

"Thank you Aro . What I plan on doing to save your company is . Is that I am going to change who is in charge. Aro has expressed to me many times that he is no longer interested in being the President and CEO of Volturi Inc. Keeping that in mind I have carefully chosen the perfect person to replace him This person has graduated from the top of their class , and has successfully managed two of Cullen corps sister companies. I fully trust in her ability to run this company the way it should be run. Members of the board I present to you Your new Ceo Angela Weber.".

"Sir what will happen to Mr Volturi now that he is no longer President asked one of The board members?"

"Well Scott thank you for your concern, but as you can see I am getting older and I just want to retire and spend time with my grandchildren, my children and my wife."

"As far as the rest of you , you will all keep the current positions you have. The only difference is is that all Business decisions will be made by Ms Weber and myself. I thank you for your time and I am sure that together we can make Volturi inc the success it always should be.

After the meeting I ran and found the nearest Forest I could find. There is not much Wild life here in Manhattan. The closest wooded area is Central park. I run as fast I can into the woods and I come across three does drinking from a stream. I quickly drain all of them dry. I am soon full and I am ready to pack up my stuff and finally head home. I am a little curious on finding out . What Emmett and Jasper need to talk to me about. and what is so bad that they could not tell me over the phone.

A/n The next chapter will be Edward finding out about the Baby You will have to read and find out how he will react to the news. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far and has added this to their favorites and Story alerts. I will be updating soon.  
Re


	3. Chapter 3

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter 3

Emmett's point of view.

It was finally Friday Edward would soon be home and it would be his responsibility to take care of Megan. Don't get me wrong I have really been getting the hang of taking care of a baby . Oh and once Rosalie saw Megan and me together well lets just say Daddy has been reaping the awards if you catch my drift. She was a little confused about how it was even possible for my kind to even have children. I have no secrets from Rosalie. I told her from the beginning what I am and I even gave her the choice that if it was too much for her I would let her go. I am happy that she accepted me for what I am and we have been in love for the past few months. I was deep in thought when Megan's cries interrupted me.

"Well hello I see you are up .oh OK I see you left Uncle Emmett another unwelcome d gift. I swear Megan I think more comes out of you then we put in" She was laughing and smiling at me. "Oh so you think I am funny do you..

I tickled her belly making her laugh even more. I quickly changed her diaper and placed it in the odorfree diaper pail I bought. That thing is a blessing in disguise , because Megan's diapers can really clear out a person's sinuses.

Ever since Megan has arrived Jasper and I can not go out together with our girls so what we do is we take turns watching Megan. Last night he made him self scarce by going hunting and spending the rest of the evening with Megan and Alice at Alice's apartment.

"Oh Hey Jasper you are back".

"Yeah have you heard from daddy of the century?"

"Well he did return my phone calls but I was kind of busy with Rosalie so I told him we would talk about it when he gets home Besides I don't think it would be wise of us to tell Edward about Megan over the phone".

"Yeah I guess , but what about Carlisle and Esme don't you think they want to know they have a grandchild."

"Yeah I am sure they would,but that is not up to us . That is up to Edward and what he decides to do."

"What are you saying Jasper do you think Edward will abandon Megan like Isabella did?"

"I hope not but We are not Edward and you have to admit he has changed ever since Carlisle gave him that serum . its like he is addicted to sex. I doubt he even remembers any of the many women he has fucked ,let alone Isabella ."

" I can tell by his emotions that he is not happy and he is just trying to fill a void in his life."

"So any idea when Edward will be back from New York?"

I was about to answer when I heard the front door click open ,

"Hey Guys I am home . What the hell is going on over here. didn't you clean at all while I was gone. This place is disgusting!"

"Edward welcome home"! exclaimed Jasper.

"Yeah Thanks but seriously guys what the hell is going on , You know I hate it when the place is a mess."

"Edward right now is not the time for you to be going O.C.D over the up keep of the house.".

"Oh and when would be a good time he yelled when the paint is peeling from the walls from the stench in here. Taking about stench what the hell is that,

Megan must have gotten startled by Edward's loud voice because she was crying her eyes out.

"OH shit ".

"Emmett what is going on and why did I just hear a baby crying?"

I walked into Megan's room and picked her up kissing her on her cheeks trying to calm her down.

"Emmett who is this and why is she here?"

"Wow are you full of questions Edward. Well let me tell you a story. 11 days ago I went for a hunt in the woods. I came home to find this baby on our doorstep. In the basket was a note from some one named Isabella . Saying that the baby is yours and that she was leaving her here for you to deal with."

"Wait you don't really believe that this baby is mine? Come on man she don't even look like me!"

"Edward seriously this kid is your mini me."

"Wait who did you say was the mother?"

"Well according to the note she left she said her name was Isabella."

"Oh my God about a year ago I was in Seattle remember on another business trip. Isabella was an Intern I met at Black and Atera Auto supplies. I took her out on a few dates, which as you all know is against my rules. Usually I am all about hit and quit it., but there was something about Isabella I was drawn to her . When I had sex with her for the first time after the two weeks I had spent there I never felt so whole so complete within myself. I had never felt that kind of connection with anyone ever in my whole existence. I wanted to tell her the next day how I felt but she was gone. I tried to find her but it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Wow so basically you have been having sex with all these women to full a void in your life is that it?"

"I don't know because I was having sex long before I even met Bella,but she was the first I ever felt something for. and now she is gone."

"Well she is not gone completely Edward I would like you to meet your daughter Megan."

Edward's point of view

As much as I wanted to or tried to deny it , the moment Jasper placed Megan in my arms I knew I was her father. I had no idea why Isabella would just abandon her like this, but I am happy that she did at least leave her with me and did not do something crazy like kill the baby or give her away to strangers. I called Black and Atera hoping that maybe they had some information on Isabella's where a bouts.

"Hello Black and Atera's Auto supply how may I help you?"

"Yes this is Edward Cullen could you connect me with Mr Black's office?"

"Sir Mr Black is on vacation , but his partner Mr Atera is here would you like to speak to him instead?"

"Yes that would be fine".

"OK sir I will connect you ."

"Hello Quil Atera how may I help you?"

"Hello Quil its Edward Cullen".

"Oh Hello Edward what can I do for you?"

"Well I know Isabella Swan use to work for you and I was wondering if you had any idea where she could be and how I could find her?"

"oh Man I wish I could help you, but I don't even know where she is myself. The last I heard she left a note for her father and the next day she was gone".

"Did she happen to mention to anyone that she was pregnant?"

"No not at all Look I wish I could be more help to you,but I probably know just as much as you do."

"Thanks Quil I appreciate all your help."

"Edward why would you even ask if Bella was pregnant?"

"Well because she left her baby on my doorstep"

"Why would Bella leave her baby on your doorstep?"

Well because I am the Father of her baby."

"Wow man I can't believe Bella would do that , it doesn't sound like something she would do ."

"Yeah well I don't know I was hoping I would be able to find her. Quil I care about her so much."

"I am sure you do Edward like I said I wish I could tell you more."

"Yeah Thanks man."

I could not believe it the one person I thought could tell me where I could find Isabella and he knows just about as much as I do.

I was about to try calling someone else when Megan began to cry.

"Well little one we tried to see if we could find your mommy. now lets see if we can get a hold of mine.

"Hello mom"!

"Hello son what can I do for you?"

"Mom I really need for you to come to Chicago, how fast can you get here?"

"Well I can be there in 2 hours I just have to get the private jet ready , Why whats going on? Are you boys in any kind of trouble? I knew it was too soon for you to be on your own."!

"Mom please relax its nothing bad, but I can't tell you over the phone so can you please come? I really need you guys here".

"OK Son we will be there as soon as we can."

A couple of hours went by and soon there was a knock on the door.

"Mom Dad you are here thank God."

"OK so what is so important ?"

"Mom dad I would like you to meet Megan "

"Son who is Megan?"

Megan is your grand daughter."

"Our Grand daughter, and which one of you guys is the father?'

"Not me exclaimed Emmett

"Hey don't even look at me sighed Jasper.

"Oh my God Edward this baby is yours"?

"Yes she is mine".

"How can you be sure Son ?"

"Edward she is so beautiful oh Hello sweetie, I am going to pick you right up."

"OH wow Mom you pick her up like a pro."

"Cut the crap Edward what do you want?"

"Mom I don't have any idea what I am doing. Do you think maybe you and dad can take her for awhile. Not forever just until she is 18 ."

"Edward I would love to do that,but I won't ".

"Why mom ".

"Edward some people live there lives and never have anything like this to show for it.,so I am going to do the best thing for you , absolutely nothing."

"Mom you can't be serious"!

"Edward love ever since I have met you all those years ago, You have always ran from responsibility. Now it is time for you to turn and face it head on".

"Mom please I really don't know what to do with a baby besides you know me I am a screw up."

"No Son you were a screw up Now you are a father. Don't worry I am not abandoning you or Megan ,but I know that if given the chance you are going to be a great father."

"Do you really think so?"

"I don't think so I know you will be."

"Thanks mom "

Any time son , oh smells like someone needs to be changed."

Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek and zipped out the door leaving me all alone to change my daughter's diaper.

"Emmett can you and Jasper give me hand?"

"NO"!

"Come on don't you think we should help him out?"

"No man let him figure it out like we had to."

"Come on guys oh my God what the hell have you been feeding her. Oh my God how do you get this crap off of her?'

"Figure it out for your self asshole!"

"You know I heard that. I can't believe you guys let me do that and you didn't even help me."!

"Well Bro No one helped us , and we learned how ."

"God That had to be the most disgusting thing I had ever done in my life."

"Well get use to it Bro , because Jasper and I have dates and you get to spend the evening with Megan. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah loads I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Edward I know you love Megan I can feel it and I sense that you are scared."

"Yes Jasper I am scared. I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life."

A/n and that is where I will be ending it , Next chapter will be in Bella's point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter 4

A/n This whole chapter is going to be in Bella's point of view and How she met Edward and what led her up to abandoning her baby in Chicago. contains explicit sex scenes and mature adult content. Readers please beware

Bella's Point of view

I have just done the most horrible thing I think any mother could possibly do I just abandoned my 2 month old baby. I had no choice if my father and mother found out that I was pregnant they would have killed me. I was in the process of getting my business degree . For experience I worked for Black and Atera Auto Supplies . I loved it Besides my best friend and former boyfriend Jacob Black was president of the company. Jake and I dated on and off when we were teenagers. We were both virgins when we had sex for the very first time. It was awkward and to be honest not enjoyable. After Jake and I had sex for the first time , I felt as if things between us changed instantly. Jake became very distant and was constantly coming up with reasons on why he could not spend time with me. Then one day out of No where he sat me down and told me , that even though he loved me and That I would always be his friend. I was not who he wanted to be with . Then he proceeded to tell me he was Gay and that he was dating a guy named Seth secretly for 3 years. My first reaction was to panic. Did he have sex with Seth while he was with me and were they safe? Should I worry about STDs ? Jake eased my worries ,by showing me his latest test results .

Well needless to say Jake and I are still friends and Seth is great. I couldn't pick a better partner for Jake .

Well as I was saying I was doing an Internship at Jacob's company last year when I met the man who would change my life

Flashback

" Edward Cullen I would like to introduce you to your Personal Assistant Isabella Swan."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Cullen."

"Please I am way to young to be called Mr Cullen. Call me Edward."

"OK Edward so what can I do for you ?"

"Well for starters you can go out on a date with me."

"Wow that was very forward of you".

"What can I say I am a man who knows what he wants. He leaned in and whispered in my ear I could feel my whole body tingle. and what I want Isabella is you".

"Hm you know Jake does not like mixing business with pleasure"

"Well Isabella my business is Pleasure, and what I want is to take you out on a date and show you a good time , would it be OK for me to do that?"

"OK Edward I will go out with you."

"Great I will pick you up at your place around 8 pm . I just need you to give me your address so I can put it in my GPS.

After work I went home and took a shower. I wanted to look my best for my date with Edward. I had no idea where we were going so I decided that a nice blouse and skirt set would be appropriate for the evening. Underneath I wore a lace white Bra and white cotton panties. nothing to overly sexy , at least not to me. besides I doubted Edward and I would be seeing my underwear on the first date.

I was putting on my earring when I heard the door bell rang.

"I'm coming hold on".

I opened the door and Edward was standing in my door way . he was wearing a tight white shirt and tight blue jeans. He looked so sexy. I almost creamed my panties that is how hot he looked. I was never one to have sex on a first date,but the way he looked I was about to break my no sex on a first date rule.

"Wow Isabella you look so beautiful this evening. oh and these are for you"

"Thank you Edward these roses are so beautiful . I am going to go and put these in some water."

Edward took me to a lovely little Italian restaurant. The food was incredible I had the Chicken Marsala and Edward had a steak rare with fettuccine Alfredo.

"SO tell me about your self Isabella".

"Well there is not much to tell . I was born in Forks Washington, my father is the chief of Police . My mom and dad split up when I was 2yrs old and I moved to Phoenix Arizona. when I was 14 my mom remarried a man named Phil . He plays minor league Baseball. My mom was really missing her husband and I could tell she wanted to be with him. so I called Charlie , my dad and asked if I could live with him. I lived with my dad until I was 19 years old. I started to go to school in Seattle and I moved into my apartment. I work part time at a local diner in town and I just recently started interning at Jake's company ."

"Wow sounds like you have had a very interesting childhood, so what does your mom do for a living.".

"Well she was a kindergarten teacher while I was growing up, but when she married Phil she gave all that up so that she could travel with him. She is not the most responsible person . In fact if I did not remind her to pay house hold bills she would spend her money without thinking. It was like I was the adult and she was the child".

Edward and I talked all night and ate and went for a walk along the beach. it was very romantic. at the end of the night Edward walked me to my door.

"Well I had a great time tonight."

"I did do I would love to take you out again tomorrow night.".

I would love that. well good night. I was about to walk into my apartment , when Edward spun me around and kissed me on my lips. I felt as if my whole body was on fire. The next thing I knew a simple good night kiss turned into a make out session on my living room couch.

"Hm Edward as much as I would love to continue this I feel we might be moving to fast , and I do have to get up for work in the morning."

"Yeah I guess you are right, but I can't wait to see you at work tomorrow. Good night sweet Isabella."

The next two week for us were like a whirl wind romance. I had no doubt I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. On the last night before he left town we had a quiet dinner at Edward's motel suite. He told me about how he was a Vampire and was turned in 1920 I know I should be frightened but I wasn't . I knew Edward would never hurt me.

I wore a skimpy black dress , and red lace bra and lacy red thong underwear. I was not about to let Edward leave without him making love to me at least once. I had no idea if I would ever see him again, and I did not care. I just wanted him badly.

"Isabella these past few weeks have been incredible , I have never felt this way before. "

"I have never felt this way either. I know it may be to soon for this , but I think I am falling in love with you."

Edward never said a word to me, instead he picked me up and carried me to the . bedroom , where he made love to me all night long. I never felt so alive and so satisfied in my life. Edward kissed up and down my body. rubbing his hands all over me. He slowly traced the outside of my panties rubbing my clit in small circles. He soon pulled my thong down my thighs. He made small circles around my clit, slowly pushing his fingers deep inside of me. I began to feel this really weird sensation that I had never felt before. I could barely contain myself I was shaking and trembling on the bed.

"Wow what was that ?"

"That my Sweet Isabella is what is called an orgasm. Wait are you telling me you never had one."

"No I never had one before."

"Well I am happy that I got to experience your first Orgasm and now I want you to experience your second , third fourth and so on . Isabella I want nothing more then to make love to you. all night long. I know I am leaving tomorrow, but I can't imagine leaving without having you at least once all night long.

I unzipped his pants and helped him take off his pants and boxers. I leaned down and kissed his beautiful penis. I never seen a penis as beautiful as Edward's I was never really big on pleasuring a man with my mouth , but one look at Edward's erection and I had to taste him. I put him in my mouth and licked and sucked him . what I could not fit in my mouth I pumped with my hands. I wanted to taste His release but he stopped me.

"Isabella I want to be inside you when I come for the first time.".

I handed him a condom and I watched as he placed it over his penis. he gently laid me down and rubbed his erection against my core and pushed inside of me. I thought I was going to split in two. I had never been with a man who was so big.. Edward and I made love slowly all night long. I think I climaxed 7 times that night. I finally was so exhausted that when our love making was over I fell asleep in his arms.

One month later.

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach, no matter what I ate I could not hold anything down.. My breasts were extremely sore and I was very moody or at least that is what Quil and Jake told me.

"God Bella when is The P.m.S Fairy finally going to arrive so that you can get over this bitchy attitude and I can finally get on with my life".

"You know what Jake fuck you , I don't need this I am leaving. I don't feel well and my tits hurt and all I want to do is hang you from your balls."

One week later my period that was suppose to come, never showed up. I was beginning to feel nervous. I knew I could not be pregnant,because the only man I slept with was a vampire and we used protection.

Another week passed and still no period , I decided that I had to find out once and for all what was wrong with me.

I made an appointment with Dr Miller. she confirmed my greatest fear I was indeed pregnant. I did not know what to do all I knew was if my dad and mom found out they would kill me. I know I am 21 years old, but I still care what my parents think of me and I would never want to disappoint them.

I knew my father would not be home so I left him a good bye letter. I told him not to look for me and that maybe one day I would come back. I told him I was sorry for disappointing him.

I went to the bank and cleaned out my bank account . I sold my car and bought a ticket to Illinois I moved to a city not to far from Chicago called Berwyn .

I went to all my baby appointments and took very good care of myself. Finally 9 long months later I called a cab and went to the nearest hospital and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I named her Megan Renee Cullen. I wanted her to have her father's name ,

The first two months with Megan was unbearable all she did was cry and I did not know what to do or who to talk to. There were times when I just wanted to place a pillow over her head and kill her. The last night I was with her I could not stand it . I wrote a note and called a cab and went to Edward's house. He had given me his address before he left , just in case If I was ever in Chicago I could look him up. I knew Megan was not safe with me and I did not want to hurt her. I crept up the porch steps and placed Megan on the front steps of the house. I kissed her goodbye and told her that I was sorry, but I was not well and I could not be the kind of mother she deserved. I placed the note inside of her Moses basket , I slowly walked down the stairs ,

I called another cab and asked where the nearest Hospital was.

I told them how depressed I was feeling and when they I asked where the baby was. I told them calmly

"She is safe She is with her father".

A/n There are three stages to Post Par tum depression . The first is known as Baby blues. They usually disappear after a few weeks. If it lasts longer it goes into the second stage called Post Par tum depression. In very rare cases some woman reach a third stage called Post par tum psychosis. These mothers, have thoughts about killing their babies. I will be going into further details in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter 5

A/n in the last chapter I said that Bella was suffering from post Par tum depression I am changing that to Post Par tum Psychosis it is a rare form of post par tum depression and is very rare. Woman who suffer from this often hear voices, see things that are not there, and want to kill their babies, to name a few symptoms.

Charlie's point of view

It has been over year since my daughter Isabella left me a goodbye letter . I know she told me not to look for her, but I can't help myself. How could I go on with my life and not wonder and worry where she is. I read the letter every night , just trying to get an idea on why she left.

_Dear Dad._

_By the time you get this letter, I will be long gone._

_Please do not look for me. I have done something that I know you will never forgive me for._

_I know It is pointless ,but I am so sorry for ever disappointing you. I never intended for this to happen._

_I was not planning this. I want you to be happy,and If I stay I know you would never be happy. I would be a constant reminder_

_of the disappointment you would have for me. I hope one day you will understand why I had to leave you_

_Isabella ._

I have read this letter so many times and I can't for the life of me figure out,what she could possibly do to make me think I could or would ever be disappointed in her. There is nothing I would not ever forgive her for. I love her unconditionally. I only wish I had told her this everyday, maybe she would be here right now.

**One month later**

Bella's point of view

It has been one month since I checked into the hospital, I miss my baby, but I know I am not well enough to be around her.

I keep wondering what new things she is doing. has she rolled over yet. is she smiling and laughing. Has her face changed at all. I hope Edward has accepted her and is being the father she deserves. It is bad enough I abandoned her , she does not need her father doing the same thing. I am suppose to start group Therapy sometime . My Psychiatrist said that it may help my recovery. If I spoke with other people, who are suffering from Post Part tum depression . All I know it has to be better then all those antidepressant drugs they have me on. I feel as if I am slowly loosing myself. I do love Megan and long to be with her again, but not like this .

I walk into one of the conference rooms I check to make sure it is the right one, since I am the first one here. Slowly one by one more woman join the group. We are now sitting in a circle everyone is facing each other. It feels as if everyone is equal here. I sit and wait for the group Therapist to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Group Therapy My Name is Dr. Tanya Denali . I want to say that this is a safe and positive place, filled with love and no judgment. What ever you say in here stays in here. If you feel uncomfortable calling me Dr Denali , you may call me Tanya.. I would like you to each introduce your selves to the group. say your name , something you like about your self , and why you are here. I will start.

My Name is Tanya Denali, The one thing I like about myself , is that no matter the struggle I stick with it. I am here to help you , but I am also here because just like you I once struggled they way you are struggling. Ten years ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. I could not wait to bring him home , I had this fairy tale image of what I thought life would be after I came home from the hospital. But then reality set in. I was alone with a child , who would not stop crying. No matter what I did nothing helped. I barely got any sleep , and when I did manage to get to sleep , something would wake him up. I could not remember the last time I had a moment by myself. I soon became afraid to leave my house. I felt everyone was pointing fingers saying what a bad mother I was. One night when my son Kevin was 3 months old, I stood over his bed with a pillow. I just wanted him to shut up. I was about to place the pillow over his little face when he looked up at me and gave me the biggest goofiest smile. I threw the pillow on the floor and immediately called 911.

"Flashback

_911 what is your emergency?"_

_"Hello , my name is Tanya Denali and I need help. "_

_"What do you need help with mam and where are you?"_

_"I am very depressed and I almost killed my child. I need someone to come and get me. I do not trust myself around my child."_

_"Mam is there someone with you?"_

_"NO I am all alone, Please help me. I am trying so hard to annoy the voices, but I can't ignore them much longer, They keep telling me Kill him kill him . My address is 1371 Pine winds Dr. Chicago. "_

_"Mam I am going to stay on the phone with you until someone arrives. is that OK?"_

_"Yes Thank you."_

_"Mam do you have someone who can watch your baby?"_

_"Yes my husband, but he is working I will give you the number. it is 312 754-3467 his name is Riley."_

. _"I am going to have one of the other operators call him right now."_

_"Hello Mam my name is Garrett and I am here to help you, can you tell me what is wrong?"_

_"The voices , The voices are telling me to hurt my son, but I don't want to please can you please help me?"_

_"Tanya what is going on here ?"_

_"Riley I am so sorry , but the voices I , can;t almost killed Kevin."_

_"What Tanya what did you do? Where is Kevin?"_

_"Sir your son is inside with one of The Em-ts he is fine, your wife did not hurt him. She almost did , but she stopped herself and called for help_."

_I watched from the gurney I was strapped on as my husband held Kevin in his arms. I watched him getting smaller and smaller until finally the ambulance doors shut and soon there was nothing._

_End of Flashback._

I went through extensive hours of therapy and was put on all kinds of Antidepressants. The biggest help of all was Group therapy. in my group was a woman , who was not as lucky as I was she did not have the strength to stop and she drowned her 2 month old baby girl in a tub of water. When I heard that I swore I would do what ever I had to to get better. I also wanted to help other woman who felt like I felt. I was determined that no one would feel alone. I soon went to college and then medical school and I got my degree. Riley and I divorced. It was two or three yrs that I was able to to see my son and not be supervised. I will always have to take antidepressants. I know that I must live each day as it comes one day at a time.

"OK so lets get started . Sweetie would you like to begin.

"Uh Yes . My name is Isabella Swan. The one thing I like about myself ,is that I always put others before myself. I am from a small town in Washington called Forks. I left shortly after finding out I was pregnant. I only knew the father of my baby three short weeks,but I was in love with him,and I knew he cared for me. on the last night we were together , We made love and a month later I found out I was pregnant. I could not tell my father or my mother, because I knew I would be disappointing them. My parents have each told me for as long as I can remember that if I ever came home pregnant and un wed. it would break their heart. My parents were afraid that I would make the same mistakes they did . Get married to young and have a baby before I was ready. I may not have been 18 when my daughter was born, but 21years old, in my Parent's eyes was still to young.

I wrote my father a goodbye letter. I sold my car emptied out my bank account and I bought a ticket to Illinois . I moved to a city called Berwyn .

I was alone when I give birth to my daughter, I tried to stick it out for the next couple of months ,but I could not do it. All Megan did was cry. No matter what I did or tried I could not make her stop. I began having thoughts about killing my child. I was about to smother her with a pillow,but for some reason I stopped.

The next day I woke up got Megan dressed and wrote a note. I placed her in a Moses basket and called a cab. I told them I needed to stop at an address in Chicago. It was where Megan's father lived.

Flashback

_"Could you give me a few minutes , I have plenty of money so you can keep the meter running sir."_

_"NO need mam the first 10 minutes are free after that I have to charge you an additional 3 dollars per every additional five minutes,"_

_"Thank you sir"._

_I walked up the steps and lifted Megan out of the Moses basket._

_Megan , mommy is not well and I need help. I know you don't understand, why I have to leave you, but I need help . I do love you,but I don't trust myself around you. This is where your daddy lives. He is a wonderful man and I know he is going to love you and take very good care of you. Tears started streaming down my face._

_"Megan I hope one day you will forgive me"._

I kissed her one last time and placed her back in the her Moses basket.

"_I watched from the cab as some man and some other man picked each handle of Megan's Moses basket and carried her inside. I remembered that Edward had told me that he shared his house with his two older brothers._

_"Mam are you ready to go?"_

_"Yes could you bring me to this Hospital?"_

_"Yes mam "._

End of Flashback.

I have been here now 1 month. I miss my daughter, but i know that I have a long journey before I will be able to be the kind of mother my daughter deserves. I am open and I am hoping that here I will get the help I need.

A/n I have worked very hard on this chapter. please review and leave me feed back. In this story The hospital that Bella is checked in is a long term mental health center. some patients have been there for more then one year.

this is website that has lots of information on post par tum depression

.org/mental/postpartum_


	6. Chapter 6

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter 6

I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just enjoy borrowing them. Megan does belong to me. contains male on male oral sex scene readers beware.

I want to thank all of you who has reviewed and added my story to your favorites and story alerts. Those of you who have added this story to your faves, please leave me some feed back

Edward's point of view

_Dear Edward_

_I have so much to say to you and I don't know even know where to start,_

_I am sorry you had to find out about Megan this way I would imagine it took you by surprise._

_I can imagine you must have a lot of questions that need answers. Things like when was Megan born, and how much did she weigh . Or what her middle name is . I named her Megan Renee Cullen. she was born May13th 2010. at 8:45 pm. she weighed 7lbs 5 oz. and she was 19 inches long. I have enclosed some pictures of her that were taken at the hospital I was staying at. The nurses said I should start a photo album as soon as possible. Oh I hope you don't mind that I gave her your last name. I wanted her to have some part of you. I know you must be wondering how I could leave my 2 month old daughter on your door step . I am sure you must think that I am an evil person for doing that but the truth is Our daughter was not safe _with me

_Before Megan was born, I left Seattle . I sold my car and cleaned out my bank account. I left my dad a goodbye letter. No body knew I was pregnant, well except for myself and The Dr. I seen. I knew if my Parents found out about the baby , they would be very disappointed in me. You see for as long as I could remember , my dad and mom have told me to wait to have a baby until I was older. They told me don't make the same mistakes they did. I did not want to see the look of disappointment on either of their faces. I did what I thought was best and I left._

_When Megan was born, she cried constantly . No matter what I tried to do she would not stop. The night before I dropped her off on your door step. I just could not take her crying one more minute, I stood over her with a pillow and I came very close to placing the pillow over her face. I just wanted her to stop._

_I ran out of the room and left her crying all night long. The next morning I got Megan dressed , I wrote you that note and I took a cab to your house. I watched from the Cab as your brother;s carried her inside._

_Then I had the cab take me to the hospital. I will not say what hospital, I am not ready for you to see me yet . I have been diagnosed with Post Par t um Psychosis  
_

_I want you to know I am getting help and I hope one day , You and Megan will forgive me_

_Isabella_

I could not believe what I just read, what could make Isabella want to try and harm her own baby. I called Carlisle hoping he would have some answers.

"Hello Carlisle I really need to talk to you in person is there anyway you could come out to Chicago ?" 

"Sure son what is it . Is Megan OK?"

"Yes dad Megan is fine,but I received a letter from Isabella."

"Isabella! Megan's mother?"

"Yes look dad I really don't want to get into it over the phone, could you come?"

"Yes Son I will be there as soon as I can.

A few hours later Carlisle was at my door step. I answered the door with Megan in my arms.

"Hello son, oh and hello Megan boy you get prettier every time I see you, Yeah you are Grandpa's gorgeous baby girl."

"OK son what was in that letter that has gotten you so upset?"

"Dad Isabella wrote me and told me all about Megan , when she was born how much she weighed and how many inches she was. she told me that no one knew she was pregnant. Not even her family. To make a long story short she moved away from Seattle and I am guessing she must live somewhere around here ,because she said she took a cab to my house , when she dropped the baby off"

"Edward did she say why she left the baby?'

"Yeah she said she was afraid she was going to kill her. Why would a mother want to hurt their own baby?"

"Son can I read the letter?"

"Yes"?

I watch and wait as Carlisle reads the letter she wrote slowly and carefully. He hands it back to me folded.

"Son from the stuff Isabella wrote in that letter I would have to say it sounds like she is suffering from Post Par tum depression. Or worse Post Par tum Psychosis!"

"Wow how awful , God if I only stayed a few more weeks in Seattle instead of taking off the next day for L A . God if I would have known she was pregnant ,maybe she would not have had post par tum! This is all my fault" , I cried holding my head in my hands.

"Edward even if you were there there is nothing you could have done. Often woman feel so ashamed about how they are feeling, that they keep their thoughts to themselves , Often times Husbands come home to find that their wives have already killed their babies."

"Yes but dad I can read minds!"

"Yeah but can you read Isabella's mind?"

I thought about it and from what I could remember I don't think I heard one of her thoughts.

"Dad do you have any idea what hospital she might be in?"

' How would I know Son , do you have any idea how many Hospitals are in Chicago or near Chicago.".

"Dad she said she took a cab to my house and then a cab to the hospital . I know she is here somewhere."

"Edward do you have any idea how hard it would be to find Isabella in this big city!"

"I don't care , I don't care if I have to spend all of my days listening to everyone's thoughts all over Chicago. I will Find Isabella. "

Back in Forks Washington

Charlies Point of view

Everyone is telling me that I need to just accept that Bella is gone and may not ever come back. I decided to drive over to her apartment. I still have been paying her rent . Just in case she decides to come back.

Her closets are pretty much cleaned out except for a few outfits.

I look all over the apartment. I wish I knew why Bella left a year ago. I am hoping I will find some kind of answer here in her apartment.

Just when I was about to quit and leave. I notice there is something stuck between the toilet and the waste paper basket . I move it and I can't believe what I see . Its a Pregnancy test.

Oh my god , this has to be why ,Bella ran off. . This is was the reason why she felt I would be disappointed in her.

_Flashback summer 2008_

_"Bella I notice you and Jake have become very close"!_

_"Yes Daddy I love Jake very much"._

_ "Isabella as you know , your mother and I were not much younger then you, when we got pregnant with you ,and we had to marry. Now I am not saying that I regret having you,because I don't. I want better for you Isabella . I want you to wait and go to school and when the right man comes along . You will marry him and have his babies. Now I know , you are 18 years old and I can't prevent you from having a sexual relationship,but I only ask that you protect yourself. I would be so disappointed if you made the same mistakes I did."_

_ "Daddy are you saying that you wish I was never born?"_

_"No not at all , I just wish I was older perhaps if your mother and I were older, maybe our marriage would not have ended."_

_"OK dad I promise I will careful ,I will wait until I am older and I won't disappoint you from having any babies."_

End of Flashback

I can't believe it this was why she left, I am so angry as I leave Bella's apartment, all I know is when I see Jake I am going to kill him. I speed through the streets in Seattle until I get to Black and Atera's Auto Service Inc. I run inside the building practically ripping the door off the hinges.

"Oh Hello Chief Swan , how may I help you?"

"Where is he where is that selfish mother fucker? Is he in his office?"

"Yes but sir he said for no one to disturb him"!

I bust open Jacob's office door and I can't believe what I am seeing , some young guy is giving Jake a blow job.

"You Son of a bitch is this the reason why my Bella left.? Did she know that the man she loved The Father of her child was a raging homosexual?"

"Seth can you give Charlie and I few moments?"

"Yeah babe I'll see you at home."

"Look Charlie I don't know what your problem is,but Bella and I have been broken up for over a year.

"Oh really so you are saying that my daughter got pregnant on her own".

"Charlie what are you talking about, Bella was never pregnant and if she was it was not my baby".

"Yeah sure it's not"!

"Charlie the last time I had sex with your daughter was about 3 years ago. and I assure you when we did it we were safe."

"Ok so then explain to me how she got pregnant?"

"Charlie how do you even know she was pregnant , do you have proof?"

"Yes I was at her apartment and I found this pregnancy test wedged between the toilet and the waste paper basket"!

I pull the test out of my pocket and show it to him.

"Charlie I promise you I did not know, she left me a note saying that she could no longer work here and that was the last I heard from her."

"Jake you were her best friend , you are honestly going to look at me in the face and tell me that Bella , never confided in you. "

"Yes Charlie that is exactly what I am telling you. I would swear on a stack of bibles I did not know she was pregnant"!

"Jake do you have any idea who she might have dated , before she left Seattle?"

"Well about 13 months ago , there was this very handsome man named Edward Cullen, he came to help Black and Atera when they were in financial trouble. He was here for 3 weeks. From what I could tell he and Bella became very close to one another."

"Jake do you think this Edward Cullen who ever he is could be the father of my grand child?"

"He very well could be,but if he is a doubt he would even know Bella was pregnant, by the time she would have found out he would have been gone. Edward travels all over the country helping Business's get back on track. The ones he can't help he buys the owners out ."

"Jake do you have any idea where I may find this Edward Cullen? Maybe he knows where Bella is."

"Give me a minute I'll pull up his file from the computer .,OK here it is according to this , he lives in Chicago Illinois"

"Do you have an address?"

Yes its 2335 Spring Lake Ave. Chicago Ill."

"Thanks Jake"

"Charlie look I am sorry you had to find out about me the way you did".

"Yeah I have to admit I was shocked."

"Good luck I hope you find her, and when you do tell her I miss her."

"I will Jake and I am sorry I accused you."

"Its OK"

I pull out my cell and make arrangements to fly to Chicago , I can't wait to see this Bastard . This Edward Cullen .

After a few hours and one terrible in flight meal and one suck ass movie. I am in Chicago. I rent a car and gps The address Jake has given me.

I pull up into the drive way and get out of the car. I climb up the steps and I ring the door Bell. Some huge guy about 6ft 4 and who must weigh 250 lbs answers the door.

"Can I help you" he asks

"Yes I am looking for Edward Cullen, are you him?"

"AH No sir I am his brother Emmett. I will go and get him for you."

I sit and wait for this Emmett to get Edward I can't wait to meet the asshole who knocked up my daughter and then had the fucking nerve to abandon her. Just when I thought I could not get any madder Some young man walks into the living room and offers me his hand.

"Hello My Name Is Edward Cullen what can I do for you?'

"Oh you want to know what you can do for me, you can start by telling me where Bella is. That's what you can do"!

"Sir I have no idea where she is , and May I ask who you are?"

"I am Chief Charlie Swan I am Isabella's father."

"You are her Father"!

"Yes now if you know where my daughter is I want you to tell me!"

"Sir if I knew where your daughter was I would gladly help you,but I don't know even know."

Oh and were you aware of the fact that she was"

"Excuse me Senior Cullen I am sorry to interrupt ,but the baby was crying I think she wants her daddy?"

'Thank you Miss Lopez I will take her".

I can't believe my eyes the baby girl Edward was holding , had the same heart shaped face my Bella had. This must be her why was she not here ?

"YOU Son of a Bitch what did you do to her , what have you done to my Bella?"

"Chief Swan I swear I never would hurt your daughter. I care about her very deeply?."

"Oh you care , you care so much you left her knocked up and alone"!

"Chief Swan yes I will admit that the three weeks I spent with Isabella were magical and I will admit that yes we made love,but when we did I used protection . I had no idea she was pregnant. If I knew I would have done the right thing ."

"OK so then explain to me how my grand daughter is here with you and not with her mother?"

"Emmett can you come here for a moment I need you to tell Chief Swan about how Megan came to live with us."

"OK so I came back from a morning jog,and when I got home there was a baby in a Moses basket on the front porch. Inside was a note from Isabella. she said that the baby was Edward's and that she did not know what to do or where to turn. She told him that she hoped one day he would forgive her."

"OK so that still doesn't tell me where Bella is"!

" Charlie I think you need to read this letter, I received this from Bella about a week ago. Unfortunately when I got it there was no return address It explains everything"

It explains what I am not in the mood to read a letter , I just want to know where my daughter is!"

"Chief Swan I can't make you read the letter,but all I know is Isabella is in some hospital"!

"Why is she in the hospital did you hurt her?"

"NO sir please read the letter it explains everything."

"Ok I will read the damn letter.

I sit there reading the words my daughter has written. I can't believe what my words have done to her. If I had never said what I said she would have never felt so alone. She would have never left .

"Edward I don't understand why would my daughter just abandon her baby?"

"Chief Swan she did it because she felt Megan would not be safe with her"!

"I don't understand what are you trying to tell me?"

"Chief Swan the reason why Isabella abandoned Megan on our front porch is because she almost killed her. The reason why she checked her self into the hospital was to get help".

"Help for what"?

"Chief Swan Bella wrote it in her letter to me , she has been diagnosed with post par tum psychosis.

A/n Wow so now Charlie knows about Bella and the baby and Edward, please review and let me know what you think.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Three Vampires and A baby chapter7

Char lie's point of view

"Chief Swan Bella wrote it in her letter to me, She has been diagnosed with post par tum psychosis.

"Oh my God, just like her mother! "

"Isabella's mother suffered from post par tum depression?"

"Yeah she did , She would lay in bed all day just staring at the ceiling and for the first month of Bella's life she wouldn't even pick her up or anything. I had to take a ,month off from work , just so I could keep an eye on Renee and Bella. Then when I had to go back to work , Renee's mother stayed with us for a while. She was like a God send to us. She really helped Renee with Bella, and finally like a miracle Renee started showing affection for Bella. I think it was because Renee unlike Bella had a great support system . Bella would have had that too , if she was not so afraid to tell me and her mother that she was pregnant.

Of course I have no one to blame,but myself, if I had not put it in Bella's head that I would be disappointed, then she would have had the courage to tell me. Instead she left me a note and took off to God knows where."

"Chief Swan from what Isabella wrote in her letter I have a feeling she was living somewhere near Chicago It makes sense since she wrote that she took a cab to my house, so it had to be somewhere close."

"You know I think tomorrow , I am going to check the different Apartment complexes in the area and see which ones were rented out in the past 4 months."

"How are you going to do that , do you have any idea how many complexes are in Chicago and the surrounding areas?

It would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack!"

"Or I could check Bella's accounts by running her social security number. That will tell me where she is living and what hospital she is staying at! Do you guys have access to the internet all I need to do is run a Police check on her and everything we need to know , will be right there on the website."

I do not know why I did not think about running Bella's social security number a long time ago, I go to the police website but since I do not have clearance in Chicago Illinois I am unable to retreat Bella's information.

"Damn"!

"What's wrong Chief Swan ?"

"OH Man it won't allow me to check the site. I need to get permission from The Chicago Police department. Do you guys happen to know where that is?"

"Yeah its about 3 miles down the road."

"OK well I am going to go down to the police department and speak to the Chief of Police."

"Sir would it be OK if I came with you , I really want to see where Bella is myself. I want her to know that I am here for her."

"Of course you can come Edward,but I am not sure if they will allow you in where the computers are you may have to wait in the waiting area."

"Sir that is fine.

**At The Chicago Police Department**

"Hello how may I help you sir?"

"Yes my name is Charles Swan I am the Chief of Police Of Forks Washington . Would I be able to speak to your Chief of Police?"

"Yes sir I will page him for you.

"Hello Chief Martin "

"Yes Deputy O Hara ".

"There is a Chief of Police from Forks Washington here to see you ".

"Deputy O Hara have you checked to see if he has a badge?"

"Yes sir I have . Should I send him in Sir?"

"Yes send him in ."

"Chief Swan you may go in ."

"Thank you "

"Hello Chief Swan how may I help you?"

"Sir my daughter went missing over a year ago, I have feeling she may have checked into a hospital somewhere near Chicago . I was hoping I could get access to your Police Data base so I can fins out where my daughter is?"

"Chief Swan depending on how old she is I don't think I would be able to do that"!

"Sir do you have children?"

"Yes I have a son and daughter they are 16 and 14 yrs old."

"If something happened to one of your children would you not do everything in your power to find them? Please I am asking you as a father to another father please help me find my little girl."

I had tears streaming down my face. I know it is not manly to cry,but I did not care. I would cry for ever if it would help me find my baby and bring her home.

"Yes Chief Swan you are right I would do everything if one of my children were missing. Yes I will give you access to the computer. and I will give you the access code."

"Thank you um ".

"Its Chief Martin "

"Thank you Chief Martin"

I put in the access codes and run Isabella's Social security number as well as her drivers License number from Forks

I can't believe it Isabella is living in Berwyn Illinois The address is 245 Lake view Illinois 60402.

I check out the rest of the page and I find the main thing I have been looking for The Hospital Bella checked her self into Northwestern Memorial Hospital.

"Edward's Point of view

I still can't believe it took Chief Swan a whole year to realize that he could have found Bella by using her social security number. I guess when Your child is missing or when its someone you love very deeply that you don't think of these things. I guess that is probably why I didn't think of it myself. I hope Chief Swan was able to persuade The Chief here to let him have the access codes. From his thoughts he didn't seem like he is the type to break the rules.

I really hate waiting I just want to know where Isabella is . I want to take her in my arms and tell her what I should have told her before I left. I should have told her that I loved her. Maybe if I had she would have contacted me, when she first realized she was pregnant. Maybe she would have not felt so alone. I would have loved to be with her watching her belly get bigger and bigger, going to her Dr appointments. I would have loved kissing her belly and talking to my unborn child. Most importantly I would have loved to see Megan being born.

"Edward I got all the information we need I know what hospital Bella is in".

"Chief Swan that is incredible I can't believe how easy it was"!

"I know I could kick myself for not thinking about running Bella's social security number a year ago."

"Sir don't beat yourself up over it , You were to upset to think clearly. "

"Yes I suppose you are right".

"OK so what did you find out ? Where is Bella?"

"Edward Bella has been staying at North Western Memorial Hospital"

"You are series right , Chief Swan that hospital is five minutes from my house. I pass that hospital all the time . Its right near my office "!

"Unbelievable to think Bella has been so close and we never even realized it."

**A few days later**

Charlie's Point of view

Just like Edward said The hospital Bella is staying in is exactly five minutes from his home.

"Edward do you think we should bring Megan with us"?

"I think we should wait Chief Swan . we don't know how she will feel seeing Megan. Don't worry, My brothers take very good care of Megan and I also have Ms Lopez to help out. "

"Hi could you tell me which floor The Psychiatric ward is on?"

"Yes sir its on the 7th floor".

"Thank you miss."

Edward and I take the elevator up to the 7th floor. I can't believe how close I am to seeing my baby. The elevator seems like it is taking forever. Finally we make it up to the 7th floor and the doors open up to the glass locked doors of the psychiatric ward. This time the receptionist is in a small enclosed office.

"Hello I am here to see Isabella Swan"

"Sir can I ask who you are only family is allowed to see Ms Swan"

"Yes I am her Father and this is her Fiancee".

"OK sir just give me a moment to find out if Ms Swan is available for visits.

"Chief Swan am I not Bella's Fiancee".

"I know that,but you heard her she said only family members,and I am sure you want to see my daughter as much as I do".

"Yes I do more then anything sir".

"Excuse me sir Ms Swan is in the activities room I will take you there to see her".

"Thank You Miss ."

Edward and I step inside and Look for Bella , when I finally spot her I can't believe my eyes. she looks nothing like herself. She looks like she has lost weight and I don't see the spark in her eyes.

"Isabella I can't believe it I have missed you so much".

I stand there watching her she is not saying anything . all she is doing is staring at the floor. I do the only thing I could think of. I wrap my arms around her and hug her.

A/n Loved it Hated it let me know. The hospital I chose is an actual hospital in Chicago . and The zip code I used for Berwyn is the actual zip code, however the address is made up. Please leave me reviews good or bad. also thank you to everyone who has added this to their favorites and story alerts.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter 8

A/n I am going to begin this chapter with A flash back of Bella getting a home work assignment to write Edward a letter.

Bella's point of view

In my last private session with DR .Denali she gave me a home work assignment.m

"_Flashback 1 week ago_

_"Bella , Before we end this weeks session I want you to write a letter to the father of your baby You can say what ever you feel comfortable with., If you want to mail it to him let me know and we will mail it without a return address.. The whole Idea of this is to get you to begin the process of forgiving yourself for what you did."_

_"Dr Denali, I really want him to know about Megan, but I am not sure if I am ready to see him yet. I could not bare it if he hated me for not taking care of Megan they way I should have."_

"_Bella I want you to repeat after me, I did what I felt was best for my child"_

_"I did what I felt was best for my child"._

_"Very good Bella now you have until the next time we meet to write the letter. As I said before if you feel ready to mail it out we will without a return address._

_End of Flashback_

I must have started The Letter to Edward 5 times before it was exactly the way I wanted it. I told him about how I felt my parents would be disappointed in me , if they found out I was pregnant at 21 yrs old. I told him about Megan and how much she weighed. I told them the hardest thing of all , How I could not take Megan's crying and how I just wanted her to stop. I told him about how I almost placed a pillow over her face, and how I stopped myself.

I was crying as I finished the letter and placed it in the envelope. I did not want him or Megan to hate me. I just wanted him to know that I was not well and that I needed help. At the time I did not know I was suffering from Post Par tum . I just knew I was depressed and very tired. When I was diagnosed and I knew what was wrong with me happens to millions of women , I began to not feel so alone. I explained to Edward what I had.

I began thinking about my Father , I imagined he was going crazy not knowing where I have been for the past yr a 4 months. Knowing my father he probably was still paying the rent on my abandoned apartment. Since my old Land lord lived away from Washington. I barely saw him. My rent was mailed to him every month. If I had any maintenance problems , I would call someone to fix what ever it was and my land lord would let me take the money from the rent.

The day I realized that I could be pregnant I Nervously unwrapped the test and with shaking hands held it into my stream of urine. almost immediately the plus sign appeared, I couldn't believe my eyes. I dropped the test into the waste paper basket.

The day of The Visit.

I had just finished one of my morning Group Therapy sessions and I was sitting quietly in The activities room. I really don't feel comfortable talking to strangers, so I was just sitting there with my head in my hands.

I was not sure if i was dreaming, but I swore I heard my Father's voice.

"Isabella I can't believe it I have missed you so much".

I just stood there I could not speak ,and then he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Isabella I want to tell you that I have nor will I ever be disappointed in you".

"How could you say that , You don't even know what I did, and if you did know dad you would hate me"!

"Isabella Marie Swan I could never hate you, You are my baby girl .and yes I do know why you left."

He pulled the pregnancy test I took all those months ago out of his pocket.

"Where did you find that?"

"I found it between your toilet and waste paper basket."

I thought I threw that away".

"Baby why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, I would have been there for you"..

"I was afraid daddy ,how many times did you tell me if I became pregnant or made the same mistake you made with mom , You would be disappointed."

'Yes I did say that,but baby I was wrong, I made you so afraid to even come to me.

I am so sorry baby so sorry , that you had to go through all of this all alone. I am sorry that you didn't even have the confidence to even tell the father of your baby, that you were pregnant."

"Dad how do you know who the father of my baby is ?

"Well when I found the pregnancy test, I immediately went to Jacob's office. I barged in and well I found him and another young man in a well very compromising position."

"OH yeah dad Jacob is gay ."

"Well I know that now,anyway I accused him of being the father of your baby .

He told me he couldn't be the father and that the last time you and he had sex was three years ago. Then he told me about how he was gay . I asked him if he had any idea who the baby's father was and he said he was not sure, but that you became very close to a young business man named Edward Cullen. Jacob told me that he was here in Seattle for 3 weeks and you were his personal assistance, he said that you went out a few times,and then he left , Then a month later you left him a note saying that you could no longer work for him and you left.

I asked him if he knew how I could find Edward Cullen and he gave me his address in Chicago, so I took the first flight I could get. I went to Edward's house and I got to see Megan."

"Daddy seen Megan"?

"yes I did Angel and she is so beautiful , she looks just like you especially her nose and her heart shaped face."

"Daddy how did you find me?"

"Well and I don't know why I didn't think about doing this before, but I ran your social security number. It was Edward that figured out , you had to be somewhere near Chicago . SO I went to the police website,but I had to get permission and a special access code . I put the codes in and I found out where you lived for the past year and that you checked your self into this hospital.

Oh and Angel I read the letter you wrote to Edward. Baby when I saw him I thought he did something to you, especially when I saw the baby and you were no where in sight. I thought the worse, so Edward insisted I read the letter. "

"Daddy I am sorry you had to find me this way."

"Bella there is something I never told you, Its about your mom".

"What about mom?"

"Your mom also suffered with Post Par tum depression. The first month of your life, Your mom would not even look at you or pick you up. she would lay in bed all day staring at the ceiling. I took time off from work, but after a month I was in jeopardy of loosing my job. I could not provide for you and your mom if that happened. So I called your Grandma and she came and took care of your mom and you. another month went by and your mom was doing so much better, she had family and friends supporting her,and she even went for counseling. "

"Daddy I never knew that about mom, why would she not tell me about that?"

"Well I am guessing she felt ashamed, Its hard to admit that you feel as if you don't have any love for you r child."

"Daddy it's not that I don't love Megan I do I love her so much, but I was so tired all the time and I knew no one in Chicago. Well except for Edward and he didn't even know I was pregnant. You see we made love and the next day he had to leave for another business trip.

'Yes I know Jacob told me about him leaving, but I want you to know that Edward cares about you and he would have been there for you and the baby."

"Daddy how can you know that?"

"Because he is here with me now , he is waiting over there. He thought that it would be best if I spoke to you first.

Edward's point of view

I waited and listened to Chief Swan speaking to Bella, finally he motioned for me to come over.

"Bella I am so sorry , I was not there for you when you had our baby"?

"Edward I don't blame you , You didn't even know I was pregnant."

" I guess, Bella I want to tell you something I should have told you before I left."

"What is that?"

"I love you ".

"You love me?"

"Yes I do so much , and I love Megan she is so beautiful . I brought some pictures would you like to see them?"

"Edward I am not sure I am ready for all that yet. I hope you understand, I want to see Megan when I know I am better. Looking at pictures of her , is only going to make me feel more depressed."

"Its ok I understand , and when ever you are ready You can see Megan when ever you want."

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything".

"Would you come to one of my group meeting tomorrow".

A/n well I am going to end it there and I will have a new chapter up soon . Megan , Edward and Bella will reunite,but it won't be for a few more chapters. It is important that Bella go through the healing process first.


	9. Chapter 9

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter9 contains an explicit nude scene

Edward's point of view

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything".

"Would you come with me to one of my group meeting?".

"Yes of course,but will that be OK with your Therapist?"

"I don't know,but I can ask her.

"Hello Dr Denali ."

"Yes Bella how may I help you?"

"Dr Denali this is Edward he is my baby's father, I wanted to know if he could come to my group therapy meeting tomorrow"?

"Actually I am not sure how the other patients will feel about that ,how ever if you are both willing I would be happy to council you both together."

"Edward would that be OK with you ? Would you feel comfortable going to therapy with me?"

"Bella I want to do everything you need for me to do to make you better. I love you and want us to be a family."

"I also would like to see each of you separately if that is OK?"

"Sure ,Good Edward I can see you tomorrow at 10 am and Bella I will see you at 11am .

Then on Thursdays I will see you both together."

"OK sounds good I will be there".

I could not refuse Bella's request to go to Therapy. I want to do everything I can to help her get better.

Megan woke up bright and early.

I fixed her some mashed bananas mixed with her rice cereal for breakfast. I placed her in her baby carrier and fed her .

"Hey Baby girl, daddy saw mommy yesterday . Mommy is working very hard so that she can get better and be with you again. She loves you very much angel."

Megan looked up at me with her big green eyes smiling and kicking her little legs.

"Hey Emmett ,can you watch Megan this morning, I have an appointment at 10 a.m.".

"Yeah sure Bro you know I love nothing more then hanging with my favorite niece."

"Em Megan is your only niece"!

"Yeah and that is why she is my favorite.".

'Thanks Emmett I really appreciate it."

"OK so where are you going today?"

"I am going to a therapy appointment with Bella's Therapist."

"Wait you saw Bella yesterday?"

"Yes I did and I told her I loved her."

"Wow I never thought I would see the day Edward Cullen In love. You know your many woman are going to be very disappointed."

"Well Em I am now a one woman man, Bella Swan has captured my heart."

"Yeah ,but I am sure she is not ready to have sex with you yet."

"Yes I know,but I don't care I will wait for Bella as long as I have to."

I had a few minutes before the appointment ,so I decided to stop at my office and check in. .

"Hello Mr Cullen I thought you had off today."

"I do Ms Kramer. I am just checking some things and I will be right out.

I opened my office door and laying across my desk naked and rubbing her fingers across her clit was Vicky.

"Vicky what are you doing ?"

"Hm If you don't know what I am doing then you need help"!

She slid off the desk and tried to kiss me. I pulled away not letting her get near me.

"Edward my pussy misses your big thick cock and I need you to fuck me!"

"Vicky I am sorry ,but you need to put your clothes on and get out of my office right now!"

"But Eddie , remember how good my pussy felt on your cock , you told me how tight I was "!

"Look I tell that to every girl that I want sex from. The truth is Vicky your pussy is so damn loose I thought i was going to have to tie a two by 4 to my ass , just so I would not fall in. Now you have 10 seconds to get your clothes on and get the fuck out of my office."

I quickly grabbed my digital camera out of my pocket and took a picture of her

"Oh so You wanted a picture to remember me by"!

"No you dumb slut , I took a picture to give to my Security Guard That way if you even try to come in this building You will be stopped.

"Now get the fuck out"!

"Fine Eddie ,but when you are lonely and horny don't come crying to me."!

"Don't worry I won't that is why God made it possible for man's hands to reach his cock. That way he can wrap his hands around his dick and give himself all the pleasure wants."

Not knowing what to say Vicki stormed out of my office,

"Ms Kramer can you call a cleaning crew I need my office fumigated. "

"OK Mr Cullen I will call someone right away."

"Thank you Ms Kramer.".

"Your welcome Mr Cullen , you have a great day."

"Hello Mr Cullen , would you like something to drink before we start."

"Yes Dr Denali could you get me a coke ?"

"Sure so Mr Cullen How did you meet Bella?"

"I Met Bella almost a yr and half ago in Seattle Washington."

"I see and what was she like?"

"Well she was very sweet and beautiful I was attracted to her instantly."

"Mr Cullen do you find your self always attracted to many young woman.?"

"Yes ,but it was different with Isabella , I felt drawn to her, I never felt that way about anyone before."

"did Isabella ever express to you about her father ever being disappointed with her."?

"Yes she told me that her parents have both expressed that if she ever got pregnant at a young age they would be very disappointed with her. "

"Did you believe her?"

"Of course I did not know her parents so if that is what she felt , who was I to tell her she was wrong. I just recently met Bella's father. He came to my house, wanting to know where Bella was .

"What did he say?"

"Well he cursed me out and when he saw Megan he thought I did something to hurt Bella.

I showed him the letter Bella wrote me and he told me that Bella's mother also suffered from Post Par tum depression."

"Mr Cullen."

"Dr Denali could you call me Edward? Mr Cullen makes me feel old."

"Sure, OK Edward when you suddenly found out you had a baby girl how did you feel?"

"Well at first I thought it was a mistake and that she could not be mine,but when I held Megan in my arms and I looked into her Green eyes. I knew I was her father."

"Edward how has having a father changed your social life"?

"Well a lot but its for the better. I stopped fooling around with different woman , the minute Megan came into my life."

"Well Edward, That is all for today, I would like to see you and Bella here on Thursday at 3pm for a couple therapy session. "

"Sounds good I will be here, Dr Denali I want to do everything I can to help Bella get better. I love her so much".

"I can see that you do".

"Dr Denali would I be able to visit with Bella before I leave?"

"Sure you can ".

I found Bella in the activities room she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. her and one of the other patients were playing a game of ping pong. Watching Bella in those shorts was giving me the biggest erection.

I adjusted my pants so that no one would notice.

"Hello Bella"?

"Oh Hello Edward what are you doing here?'

"Well I just finished my first therapy appointment with and I asked if I could visit with that OK?"

"Yes its OK so how are you doing"?

"I am fine one of the girls in my group is well enough to go home ,and be with her husband and her baby"!

"Well that is wonderful".

"Yeah but she still has outpatient therapy to come to once a week".

"That is good to, because she will always have someone to talk to."

"Edward did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes I did I am going to do everything I can to make you better."

"How is Megan?"

"She is wonderful Uncle Emmett is watching her today."

"Emmett who is he?"

"He is my brother, he was the one who found Megan when you left her on my doorstep".

"Edward I am so sorry I did that."

"Bella I am not mad over that, and you have to stop thinking that I am angry about that , You leaving Megan at my house was the right thing."

"It was?"

"Yes Bella I could only imagine how hard it was for you to not hurt her. Anyone else would have gave in to those urges and would have hurt their child,but you didn't. So please don't apologize."

"Edward I know I said I was not ready to see pictures of Megan,but could I see some now? I really want to see her."

"Of course".

I opened my wallet and showed her all Megan's recent pictures.

"OH my God Edward she is so beautiful and she has gotten so big."

"Yes she has love."

"Edward I need you to talk to Dr Denali with me. I want to see my baby".

A/n SO let me know what you think , is Bella ready to see Megan or should I have her wait. Let me know when you review. In The next chapter Carlisle and Esme will be back from Alaska, and Edward,Jasper and Emmett will be getting their Serum shot.

I want to thank all of you for adding this to your story alerts and Favorites.


	10. Chapter 10

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter 10

Bella's point of view. Previously

"OH my God Edward she is so beautiful and she has gotten so big."

"Yes she has love."

"Edward I need you to talk to Dr Denali with me. I want to see my baby"

"Bella do you feel ready for that?"

"Yes , I am not sure if I am ready to be alone with her by myself yet, But I want to see her. I want hold her and tell her I love her."

"Bella why don't we wait until we have our session with Dr Denali and then we will see what she says."

"Edward are you trying to keep me away from my baby?"

"No love of course not, but I think we should make it as safe for Megan as possible. I feel that Dr Denali should be present just for awhile."

"I guess you are right."

**Thursday 3pm Couple session .**

"Hello Bella, and Edward "

"Hello"

"So before we get started would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes I will have a sprite"

"I'll have a coke said Edward".

"OK well how are you two doing?"

"I am fine, Edward showed me pictures of Megan a few days ago."

"Oh and how did that go?"

"It went well she has gotten so big since I saw her last.. Dr Denali I really want to see Megan ."

"Bella do you feel ready to be alone with Megan?"

"I am not sure if I am ready to be alone with her,but I want to see her."

"Well how about if we arrange supervised visits a few times a week."

"Yeah I would love to do that , when can we set up a visit.".

Dr Denali as Megan's father would prefer that we have the visits in my home . Somewhere Megan feels comfortable. I have a big house."

"Yes that would be fine. Bella you can come with me to see Megan and then I will drive you back to the hospital."

"OK how soon can we do this I really want to see her."

"Yes we can do this on Saturday afternoon for a few hours."

"OK Saturday is good for me" exclaimed Edward.

"Alright Bella I want you to tell Edward how you felt when he left and you found out you were pregnant."

"I felt scared and alone. I didn't know how to get in touch with you accept for your address.. I also didn't want you to feel trapped or pressured. I felt I could not tell anyone about the baby. Not my parents or Jake."

"Bella who is Jake?"

"Dr Denali Jake is my best friend , or he was . I can;'t say I have not spoken to him in over a year."

"Yes but shouldn't you feel comfortable telling your best friend anything?"

"I guess , but Jake can be judgmental sometimes. He doesn't mean to be, but I knew he would have said. See he just used for sex and just left."

"Bella do you feel Edward used you ?"

"No not at all I wanted to have sex with him. I knew it was his last night in town. I didn't care about the consequences."

"Edward tell Bella how you felt when you came home and found out you were a father."

"Bella honestly when I first found out about Megan I didn't think she was mine. You see I was told for as long as I could remember that I could not produce children. If it were not for all the sexually transmitted diseases. I would never use a condom."

Then I saw Megan and I held her and I just felt a connection to her. I knew she had to be my child."

"Edward did you have a DNA test done on Megan?"

"No I know Bella is not the type to have sex with different men."

and I see so much of myself in Megan so no I don't have any doubts."

"Well Guys Your time is up and I look forward to seeing you at Your house on Saturday."

'Dr Denali , thank you for letting me see my baby"!

"Bella I have no right to tell you weather or not you can see your daughter. I am happy that you have come this far after these past few months here that you feel ready to even be in the same room as Megan. You are making great process "

"Thank you Dr Denali."

Edward's Point of view

"Hey Guys I need this house cleaned, spotless Bella is coming here to see Megan"!

"Bella is coming here ?"

"Yes Emmett she is coming here and I want everything to be perfect. "

"OK man we will clean no problem , just let me float up here and dust the mantle"

"Emmett make sure the shades are closed when you do that man, exclaimed Jasper. That is all we need our neighbors seeing."

"You know its times like these I wish we had compelling powers like Damon and Stefan Salvatore have on Vampire Diaries. Then I can Compel The neighbors and make them forget what they saw."

"Yeah but Em they just can't go into peoples houses like we can , they have to be invited in first."

"Wait you two seem to know a lot about Vampire Diaries."

"Yeah Alice and Rosalie are huge fans of the show. They got us hooked what can we say."

"Oh My God I can't believe you watch Vampire Diaries."

"Edward give it a shot , You would like it oh and Damon is so fucking funny."

"Alright , hey did you get your serum shot Edward asked Jasper.

"Yeah I got mine last night I am good for the next six months. God Food was beginning to taste like crap again".

I was about to say something else when the door bell rang

"HI Bella and Dr Denali , come in please."

"Edward you have such a lovely home."

"Thanks ,but I can't take credit for it my mom is an interior designer."

"Well she did a wonderful job."

I walked up to Bella and gave her a hug. "Bella are you ready to see Megan?"

"Yes where is she"?

"She is upstairs I will go and get her."

Bella's point of view.

I could not wait to see my baby, I thought Edward would never get down the stairs with her fast enough. She looked like a little angel. She had on the cute test pink and purple short set. On it said Daddy's little angel.

"

OK Bella here she is ."

Tears started falling from my eyes as Edward handed Megan to me. I could not believe how much she has changed .

I held her in my arms close to me, I didn't want to let her go. I breathed in her scent She smelled beautiful.

"Megan its mommy I missed you so much."

She gave me the biggest smile.

"Edward, Dr Denali everyone look she is smiling at me."

"Yes she is She is so happy to see you love."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so ",

"Bella Megan is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you , but I can't take all the credit I think she looks like her daddy mostly."

"I don't know I think she is perfect combo of the both of you."

"Yes she is very beautiful and Edward she looks so happy. Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"Your welcome love I love Megan and I only want what is best for her. That is why I am going to do everything I can so that you can get better and we can be a family."

"Dr. Denali in a few weeks would it be OK for Edward and I to do something together alone with the baby?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Well maybe we could take Megan to the park or maybe the zoo."

"Bella I think that is a very good possibly you have been doing very well."

Before I knew it the three hours were over and I had to say good bye to Megan. I picked her up and I did not want to let her go.

"Megan I love you and I don't want to go ,but I have to I am going to make a promise to you I am going to do everything I can to get better. I want more then anything to be a family. You , me and daddy."

"Edward's Point of view

Seeing Bella with Megan was so beautiful , If I could cry I would be. I can see how much she loves her.

I was so happy that Bella asked if we could have a family day out. Although I am not sure going to the zoo is a good idea because of how the animals may react .

to me.

I wanted to make sure that Dr Denali felt it was safe for Bella and I to be alone with Megan. I mean what if Bella started to feel depressed or wanted to suddenly hurt Megan.

"Dr Denali do you think Bella will be alright going out with me and Megan:?

"I think she will be fine,but if for some reason you notice anything not right. Here is my cell number. Its 492-5432 . Don't worry I have a strong feeling You won't even need that cell number."

A/n in the next chapter I am going to jump ahead 3 weeks. Where would be a fun place for Edward and Bella to take Megan to. If you have any ideas let me know and I will use them. Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting but Bella did get to see Megan. In the next few chapters I am going to make Bella better. And she will be moving in with Edward." OH I hope you all enjoyed the Love I gave to Vampire Diaries. I love that show. and I wanted to include it in this story. Also The only Vampires in this story are Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle.


	11. Chapter 11

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter11

A/n This is 3 weeks later from the last chapter . Megan is now 3and 1/2 months old.

Edward's point of view

For the past three weeks Bella and I have been spending a lot of time together, She is doing very well . Dr Denali says if she keeps improving the way she is . It won't be long before she come home . Although I am not sure what Bella considers home. I hope she will consider moving in with me in my house. I want us to be a family more then anything.

I was debating on where to go for our family day out., When Alice said , "Hey you know Edward , some flyer's were dropped off at the restaurant , Rose and I work at., for The Carnival . Maybe you can take Bella and Megan there,"

"Thanks Alice I was not sure where to take them."

"Yeah Esme and Carlise just bought Megan that expensive stroller. You and Bella can enjoy the carnival food and Megan can lay in the stroller while you all enjoy the carnival. Oh and there are also circus performers. "

"Thanks Alice hey do you have that flyer , I want to see if I could rent the carnival for a day just for us."

"Yeah here it is".

I dial the carnival number and wait for someone to answer."

"Hello Bantum Bros traveling carnival and circus how may I help you?"

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen and wanted to know if I could rent out the whole carnival for me and my family?"

"The whole carnival sir?"

"Yes can I do that ? Money is no object what ever it costs."

"Can you give me a moment sir, I need to give this call to the manager."

"Sure . After a few moments the Manager comes on the phone.

"Hello my name is Big Scottie I am the manager of Bantum Bros Traveling carnival and circus., what can I do for you?"

"Sir I would like to rent your carnival for the whole day . I would like to take my Girlfriend and our daughter and I really don't want to share my family with anyone."

"Sir I can do that but its going to be expensive probably around 10,000 dollars."

"No problem I can pay that now over the phone,"

"OK sir when ever you are ready you can read me your credit card.

I read off my credit card and wait to be approved.

"OK sir you are all set. when would you like to rent out the Carnival?"

"I would like it for Friday 12pm - 10 pm . Oh and would like to have the night ended with some Fire works."

" That is fine sir we can do you and thank you so much,"

"Hey did you get the carnival rented asked Alice curiously.

"Yeah for Friday 12pm - 10 pm. "

"You Bella and Megan are going to have a fun time."

I dialed Dr. Denali and let her know about my plans with Bella for Friday..

"So do you think Bella will enjoy the carnival?"

"Yes I think she will Edward. I have to say these past few weeks of you coming here with Megan and visiting Bella has really lifted her spirits. I am feeling very confident that Bella will be discharged very soon. "

"Do you really think so Dr. Denali.?"

"Yes I do , Bella has been doing very well.. how long are you going to be at the Carnival?"

"Well from 12pm -10 pm"

"Hm that may be a problem , The patients have to be back by nine."

"Well how about this , can you give Bella a two day pass and then I can bring her back in the morning after breakfast."?

"I don't see a problem with that, but let me ask Bella if she would be comfortable ."

"OK well I am on my way to visit Bella and let her know my plans. Thanks Dr. Denali."

"You are very welcome , and give Megan a hug and kiss from me."

I will .

I got dressed and Got Megan dressed to go and see Bella,

When I got to the hospital Bella was wearing a Grey blouse and flowery print skirt. she looked so beautiful.

"Hello Bella I kissed her forehead and gave her half a hug since I was holding Megan.

"Edward I am really excited about our family day out to day."

"I am too I have the whole day planned for us."

"Oh what are we doing."

"Well I am taking you and Megan to the carnival and to the circus."

Bella kissed me on the lips, and hugged me ."Really Edward oh I love the carnival and the circus , I have not been to one since I was a little girl."

"Bella we will be gone from 12pm -10 pm Dr. Denali said that you can't be out that late ,but I had already paid to have the carnival for the day . She said that if you would like you could get a two day pass and I could bring you back after breakfast."

"Really I can spend the night at your house?"

"Yes if that is OK ."

"Yeah its OK ,but Edward I don't know if I am ready to you know have sex with you yet."

"Love I don't expect that from you, I just want us to spend the day together with our daughter. and you don't even have to sleep in my room I have two other guest rooms in my house. You can sleep in there if you want."

"Oh OK so when are we going, I am really excited. I am going to have some hot peanuts and cotton candy and some funnel cake oh and I want a big turkey leg and some corn on the cob."

"Damn girl "!

"Hey I love carnival food.

Bella's point of view

Edward and I walked to Edward's car. He opened the door and I got inside. I waited as he carefully placed Megan in her car seat. I watched as he kissed her on the cheek. I could see how much he loves her. and it makes me love him that much more .

"Edward what happened to the Volvo you use to have."?

"Oh I still have it,but since I am taking my girls out for the day I wanted to use my special occasion car." "OK so this Aston martin is your

Special occasion car? , Edward you are just taking us to the carnival."

"He pulled me over to him and kissed my head. "Bella it does not matter if I were taking you to Mcdonalds for a double cheese burger. Anywhere I go with you and Megan is special. I love you both so much."

"I love you to Edward. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

The Carnival and Circus

Edward got Megan out of the car and put her in what looked like a very expensive stroller. I could not believe all the sights and smells. I did not know where I wanted to go first.

"Wow Edward this place is incredible. I don't know what I want to do first."

"Well we are going to be here till 10 pm so we have all day to decide..

"Hey I just thought of something Megan is probably going to sleep most of the day. I don't think she is not going to enjoy much."

"Its OK , we can always take her again when she is older. ,but I am sure she will love seeing the different animals and I know she will love the clowns.

Edward and I had a great time at the carnival . I ate tons of food. Edward won me a big stuffed teddy bear, and a big stuffed bear for Megan.

Megan loved the circus especially the elephants. When ever she would see them she would laugh and smile and kick her little legs.

"Edward I think our daughter loves those Elephants".

"Yeah I think I am going to have to buy her stuffed one, before we leave here."

"You know you spoiler her?"

"I know but she is my baby and as her father it is my right to spoil her besides you can't spoil a baby ."

We walked around the carnival some more after the circus was over. Megan went back to sleep after having a bottle of formula and having her diaper changed.

"Edward did being around all those different animals bother you , you know with you being what you are and all?"

"No I was concerned that I would bother them ,but because they are so far away from us , I don't think they could even smell me. Are you having fun love?"

"Oh yes lots of fun. I have not been to a carnival since I was 12 yrs old."

"Really"!

"Yeah I went with my mom and one of her boyfriends , Before she married Phil . I had a fun time. My mom's boyfriend's name was Mark , we rode on the whip till we puked. "

"Did you want to go on some rides love, I could stay here with Megan if you wanted to.."

"No that's OK , besides after all the food I ate, I don't think its a good idea."

"Yeah I agree I think I ate a little to much myself."

"OK so how can you eat when technically .

"What since Technically I am dead. Well My Father invented a serum about ten years ago . It allows me to be able to eat and drink , have sex like a human . As long as I get my shot every 6 months. My body functions like every one else s."

"Oh and what about blood do you still need to drink blood?"

"Yes I go hunting every two weeks. Emmett , Jasper and I would often go together,but since Megan came along , we usually go separately since , I can't leave Megan home alone."

"I am sorry Edward , I am sorry I left her at your house and that she completely changed your way of life."

"Bella You have to stop apologizing. I do not regret you leaving her with me. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me . Bella do you have any idea what kind of person I was before I found out about Megan?"

"No what were you like?"

"I slept with all kinds of woman , I went from one bed to the next. I felt empty and then I met you and yes we only knew each other for three weeks, but I fell in love with you. I didn't want to leave but I had to".

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I opened my mouth so that I could taste him on my tongue.

"Hm Bella as much as I love kissing you I think we better slow down a bit."

"Yeah I think you are right. I was just so moved by what you told me."

"I meant it Bella I love you and I love Megan. Bella I know I never asked you officially but would you be my girlfriend."

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend ,but are you sure you would want me . I mean I am still not completely well. and what about your needs."?

"Bella yes I have needs but I will wait as long as I have to for you."

Edward's point of view.

Bella was having such a good time at the Carnival I don't think I ever seen someone eat as much as I seen Bella eat today .

Megan really loved the elephants and Just like Bella said, Megan pretty much slept through the whole day at the carnival.

It was almost ten o clock and The fire works were about to start. I wrapped my arms around Bella holding her close to me.

"Bella can you believe this all noise and our baby is sound a sleep."

"Yeah I can the first two months I had her I tried to get her use to all kinds of noise. That is what my dad did with me . He use to say that he could play music and TV loud and I could sleep right through it. Wow These Fireworks are so beautiful."

"Yes but they are nothing compared to you love"

"Thank you . Thank you so much for today."

"You are welcome I am so happy you had a great time.'

"Edward I am getting tired can we go back to your place?"

"Yes love we can go home".

Bella and I got to the house, Emmett and Jasper were both out for the evening.

"Its very quiet in here Edward where is Emmett and Jasper?"

"Well I am guessing they are visiting their girlfriends for the night."

"SO we are all alone?"

"Yes pretty much does that bother you?"

"Hm No I am OK."

"OK Love will I am going to give Megan a bath and put her to bed."

"Can I help you?"

"Of course you can , You are here Mom."

Bella held Megan as I pulled out her bath stuff and towel and Pjs

I placed her in the tub and washed her little body, when I had her all washed I asked Bella to hold the towel and I wrapped it around her .

"She smells so good after a bath Edward, is this something you do every night before she goes to sleep?"

"Yes it relaxes her and it makes her sleep so much better."

"OK well I will show you to your room and you can get changed and go to sleep if you want or you can watch TV for while . what ever you want to do love."

"Well I would like to change into my Pajamas but I am not tired yet. SO can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah why don't you pick something for us to watch and I will make us some pop corn."

"Hm actually I am so stuffed can we just skip the popcorn."

"Yeah sure no problem."

After Megan was finally sleeping I came down stairs and I sat on the couch with Bella.

"OK love so what did you pick out for us to watch?"

"I picked Rush hour and Rush 2 .

"Oh OK I never figured you for an action comedy kind of girl."

"Yeah I love these movies Chris tucker is so funny."

"Yes he is".

At first Bella was sitting on the opposite side of the couch , but after awhile she moved closer to me, and laid down with her head in my lap. Every once in awhile I would hear her laugh or she would say some thing. After awhile , She fell asleep with her head in my lap. I kissed her fore head and carried her up to the guest room.

Sometime during the night, I heard her coming to my room.

"Bella are you OK?"

"Yeah but I was feeling lonely in my room can I stay in here with you?"

"Sure you can , come on in love".

I patted the bed so that she would feel comfortable laying on the bed with me.

We talked through out the night , wrapped in each others arms and even though we were no where near making love to one another, We shared something that most people don't often share, We shared Intimacy.

A/n I hope you all enjoyed the family day Bella had with Megan and Edward. For any of you that are looking for Lemons. I will have some up soon, probably in the next two or three chapters. Bella as you can see from this chapter is becoming more comfortable showing affection towards Edward. Please review and thanks to all of you who have added this to your favorites and story alerts.


	12. Chapter 12

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter12

Edward's point of view

"Bella , Sweetie its 9 am".

She snuggled up against me not wanting to let me go.

"Hm too comfy , don't want to get up . I can stay in bed with you forever?"

"Love I would love nothing more then to hold you in my arms all night and all day long, but I have to get you by 11 am."

"Hm can't we call Dr. Denali and ask for another day pass. I don't want to go back there right now! I want to stay here with you and Megan forever."

"Baby , you have no idea how ,happy it makes me to hear you say that,but baby I promise I am going to see you all this week and I will try and get you another 2 pass so we can spend time together."

"You promise , you are going to be there all week with Megan ?"

"Hey read my lips and I pulled her close to me and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss started soft, and before I knew it we were making out on the bed, my hands caressing Bella's back and her legs.

Hm Baby I think we better stop , before we go to far."

"Yeah I guess you are right, but I just enjoy kissing you."

"I enjoy kissing you too, but I don't want to pressure you into anything , you are not ready for."

"Edward , I know you would never do that to me. "

I was about to say something, but my train of thought was interrupted , by Megan's cries coming from her crib.

"Oh sounds like someone is up Hey Princess, good morning., did you have a good sleep? OK well daddy is going to check and see what surprises you left me. Whew baby girl , I think we need to change your formula, You are a stinky baby,but I still love you , yes I do."

"Wow you are so cute with her, do you do this every morning?"

"Yes and when I am not here Emmett and Jasper take care of her."

Oh well that is good, I can see how much she is loved."

"Yeah OK sweetie, lets all have some breakfast. I am going to make us pancakes , and I am going to make my little princess here some rice cereal mixed with peaches'

"Edward I thought you were given her mashed bananas."

"Yeah I was ,but now I am letting her try peaches . Every week I let her try a new fruit."

"Oh OK.

I finished feeding Megan and cooking my breakfast for Bella and myself. After we were dressed. I got into the car and drove Bella back to the hospital. It broke my heart to bring her back, but I had no other choice. .

Bella's point of view.

I had such a fun day with Edward and Megan yesterday. I did not want to leave them. at all. Every mile closer we got to the hospital , the sadder and sadder I felt. I just did not want to leave Edward and Megan. The hospital no longer felt like home to me, Being in that bed wrapped in Edward's arms felt like home to me.

"Oh Hello Bella How was your day out with Edward and the baby?"

"It was so much fun, Dr. Denali We went to the carnival and watched Circus performers. oh and I had funnel cake, cotton candy, a big turkey leg , corn on the cob."

"Wow sounds like you had a fun time."

"I did".

SO how was the night you spend at Edward's house?"

It was fine ."

"Did you an Edward have sexual intercourse?"

"Dr Denali I am not sure if that is any of your business"!

"Bella as your doctor I just want to make sure that you are not being pressured into anything you are not ready for, I am not doing it to be mean ."

"No to answer your question , We did not make love , Edward would never make me doing anything I am not ready for. The only thing we did was kiss . and we went to sleep together, but we did not have sex. I just did not want to sleep in that room all by myself. "

"Well that is OK , I am so happy that you are beginning to feel comfortable within your self that you are able to show Edward affection, but I just don't want you to make your self do any thing you are not ready for."

"Dr Denali how will I know if I am ready? I know I love Edward with all my heart,and I want to be with him and Megan."

"Bella You will listen to your heart and you will know when the timing is right".

"Thank you Dr Denali , Thank you for letting me have that time with Edward and Megan, I would love to have more time with them like that . Would I be able to go out with Edward and Megan again?"

"I don't see why not , Bella you are doing very well you been taking your medicine and You seem less depressed. If you keep this up I would not be surprised if I don't have you discharged in the next month or so."!

"Really I could go home to Edward and Megan !"

"Yes as long as you have no set backs, I don't see why not."

"Oh I won't have any I promise. Dr Denali I want to be out of here and back home with Edward and Megan . That is where I belong."

Edward's point of view

After dropping Bella off , I went to my office. I had not been there in such a long time, not since the last time , when I found vikki almost naked on my desk.

"Oh Hello Mr Cullen , how is that adorable baby of yours?"

"Oh Good Morning Ms Kramer , Oh she is doing great , she is almost 4 month old now."

"Wow is she doing anything new."

"Well she is getting ready to crawl ".

"Wow all ready , she must be very smart, most babies don't do that until they are 6 months old. "

"Yeah well we are very advanced in our family. OK Mrs Kramer what has been going on around here."

"Well Angela Weber called , she wanted to check with you about what to do with The new stocks that Volturi inc inquired."

"Ms Kramer can you get Angela Weber on the phone, I need to speak with her."

"Ok Mr Cullen right away.

"Hello Angela Weber how may I help you?"

"Hello Angela its Mr Cullen."

"Oh Hello Mr Cullen , how are you ?"

"I am fine , Mrs Kramer just informed me that you had questions about where to put the new stocks".

"Yes I did I was not sure if you wanted me to put them in a stable account ."

"No I want you to put half in a Mutal fund and the other half in a mixed fund. That way it will grow faster.

"OK Mr Cullen I will do that , oh and when will you be back in New york?"

"Probably not for awhile, that is one of the reasons why I called. I am turning everything over to you , so any decisions you need to make for Volturi inc I am leaving them in your capable hands. In fact as far as the new Stocks do what you feel is best. I trust you."

"Oh Thank you Mr Cullen I will not let you down."

"I know you won't Angela..

After spending a few hours working on all my accounts I want back home to be with Megan.

"Dude , You are not going to believe what Megan did?"

"Ok Emmett what did Megan do?"

"She said Em ".

I grabbed Megan from him and gave her a whole bunch of kisses, did you baby girl did you say Em"

"Em".

"You see I told you she said Em."

" Megan you are such a smart baby , when we go and see mommy later, we are going to tell her what you did. Mommy is going to be so proud of you."

Hey Em can you watch Megan , for a few more hours I need to go for a hunt, before I go up to see Bella ."

"Yeah of course Bro no problem I love being with Megan."

"Thanks , hey Em when was the last time you and Jasper went hunting?"

"Hm about 2 weeks ago , why?"

"Hm I think we need to all go hunting, Give me a second I am going to call Ms Kramer and see if she can watch Megan for us."

"OK".

"Hello Ms Kramer.

"Yes what can I do for you Mr Cullen?"

"Hi I was wondering would you mind watching Megan for me for a few hours, You see my Brothers and I have not had a guys night out , in awhile."

"Mr Cullen of course I will watch Megan for you . What time would you like me to come over?"

"Can you be here by 7 oh and bring something to sleep in , We tend to stay out very late. I doubt you should have any problems ,but if you do , You can reach me on my cell . OK Thank you so much Ms Kramer."

"You are welcome, besides I have been dying to spend time with Megan."

"Emmett's point of view

"Wow I could not remember the last time , Edward, Jasper and I went hunting. To be honest I was beginning to feel the effects of not going hunting like I normally should, so I can understand why , Edward didn't want to leave me alone with Megan. Not that I would ever hurt her.

I dialed Jasper's cell I wanted him to come home so he could join us on the hunt.

"Hey dude get home , we are going hunting."

"Hey who is we?"

"We, Us you me and Edward."

"Wow Edward is going hunting with us, but who is watching Megan?"

"Oh Edward called his Secretary she is going to watch her for him."

"Wow OK let me just say bye to Alice and I will be right home."

'OK we will see you soon."

We were finally in the woods, I drained 4 bears..

"God I am so stuffed how about you guys?"

"I don't know I think I could use some more mountain lion.,"

"Wow Edward , you and your mountain lion. . SO bro you and Bella were alone last night, did anything happen.?"

"No not yet, and I am not pressuring her into anything until she is ready."

"Yeah but dude how long has it been since you had some pussy?"

"To be honest Em ever since Megan came into my life I am just not interested and the only woman I want to make love to is Bella. "

"OK so if someone threw themselves at you you would turn them down"?

"I already did, Vicky showed up at office last week, and she was completely naked, begging me to have sex with her."

"And you didn't do anything with her."

"Of course not . I told you I love Bella, and I don't care how long it takes. I will wait for her forever."

"Wow Bro I never thought I would see the day".

"You never thought you would see what Emmett?"

"The day when you Edward Cullen Fell in love."

"Yeah well Bro you missed it. I have been in love with Bella from the moment I laid eyes on her. I just didn't realize it until She came back in my life."

"Any idea when she will finally be out of the hospital ?"

"Dr . Denali said it could be in the next month or so.

"If and when she does, I made a decision ,I am going to let you and Jasper. have the house."

"Oh and where are you going to be?'

"Bella , Megan and I will be getting our own place."

A/n and I am ending it there, this was pretty much a filler chapter. In the next one I am going to make it 2 months later and Bella will be getting discharged. from the hospital . I know what you are all thinking yeah Finally.


	13. Chapter 13

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter 13

A/n This is two months later, Megan is now 51/2 months old. contains Sexual masturbation. This Chapter also deals with child death and suicide . Please if you are under 18 do not read. some of the content maybe very disturbing.

Bella's point of view'

It is Monday, 8 am I have to be at group therapy in the next hour. I lay on my bed reading once again , my worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice, I must have read this book , 20 times, while I was in high school.. It has been a couple years since I really read it, and what can I say . I had an hour to kill before therapy. Not that I could really concentrate on reading. My mind kept wondering to last weekend , when I spent time with Edward, The Carnival, holding hands. kissing him. Being held in his arms. I know, Dr. Denali says that I should not rush into anything physical with Edward until I know I am ready , but my body yearns for him. I want more then anything to have him kiss me all over, his hands and mouth every where caressing my body. Making me his over and over and over again.

Before I know it , my hands are tracing down my body, I am imagining they are his hands caressing down my body, touching my breasts. My nipples getting harder as I pinch them with my hands. I slowly caress my body until I reach my swollen clit. I can't remember the last time I touched myself like this. I flick my clit with my thumb and push two of my fingers deep inside of me. Pumping , my fingers at a slow and steady speed. Pretty soon I can feel my orgasm building from deep with in me. I quickened my pace, rubbing my clit and pumping my fingers inside of me , faster and faster until I cum all over my fingers. whispering in pleasure Edwards name.

I get dressed and quickly to join Dr . Denali in my group therapy session, we have a new patient her name is Caroline .

"Good morning everyone, this is Caroline , Caroline is new to group therapy. Everyone say hello.

"Hello Caroline".

"OK Caroline, I want you to know , that once you come into this room and become a part of this group there is no judging , so if you have anything to share with the group, you are free to do so, no judgment"

We all sat silently waiting and watching as Caroline began to share her story with the group.

"Hello my name is Caroline, I thought the man I loved would always love me and never leave me. Before I knew it I was alone and pregnant. I can still here his hateful words telling me that if I did not get rid of my baby , he would leave me. I told him I could never do that to our baby. Well nine months came and gone and I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy . I named him Christian John . He weighed 8lbs 5oz . He was a beautiful baby. The first few weeks with him were unbearable. All he did was cry and scream. I tried to ignore it the best I could , It was always one thing or another with Christian , By the time he was 2 months old I didn't even want to look at him, It got so bad one night. No matter what I tried to do he would not stop. I could not take it any more, I grabbed Christian and shook him , hard. after a few moments he stopped, The next morning I noticed He was not acting right. I immediately drove him to the hospital , after some tests it was determined that Christian was suffering from shaken baby syndrome. My little baby was hooked up to all kinds of machines, before I knew it he was blind and a week later. Christian was dead. I killed my baby. I confessed , that all I wanted was him to be quiet and that I never meant to hurt, him. I was diagnosed with post par tum depression and chronic depression. I have been here for the past 5 months. My Dr. Dr Mathews, has been working with me every day one on one for the past 5 months. He was the one that suggested that I join Dr Denali's group. Every day I wish I could take back what I did to my Christian,but I can't. The reason I was not arrested and put in prison, was because it was determined that I was not mentally stable when I caused my son's death. The Judge felt it would be better for me to be put in a mental hospital , and this is where I have been ever since. At times I wish I was put in prison and put to death, after what I did to my little baby I don't deserve to live. I am watched very closely , I have tried multiply times to kill myself, but each time some how I am saved. Why can't anyone understand all I want is to stop hurting, to stop feeling the pain. I don't know how much longer I can go on living my life knowing what I did to my baby."

Dr Denali , walked up to Caroline and hugged her , we all watched as Caroline's body shook and trembled with sobs.

"Dr. Denali , could you please call Dr. Mathews I don't think I can be here any longer, I just want to lay down in my room."

"Caroline I wish you would reconsider and stay, I know you took a big leap today sharing your story with every one."

"Well to be honest it did feel good to talk to all of you about it, At least you all understand why I did what I did. If I could take it back I would."

I walked up to Caroline and held her hand, "Caroline, I am Bella I understand what you are going through. I tried to kill my daughter by smothering her with a pillow. She would not stop crying, but something I don't know what it is something made me stop."

'What happened to your daughter Bella?"

"Well the next day I left her abandoned on her father's porch , he did not even know I was pregnant."

"Yeah but is she still alive?"

"Yes she is . She is 5and half months old."

"Bella I know you want to help , I know all of you want to help, but there is a big difference between you and me. One day you will all be able to leave and you will all be reunited with your babies. I never will be."

"Yes but Caroline each and everyone of almost all killed our babies."

"Yeah almost. I did it. please Dr. Denali I just can't take it anymore I just want to lie down in my room."

Dr Denali , called Dr. Mathews and Caroline was soon escorted from the group. Maybe I was wrong for feeling this way ,but I felt lucky . That could have been me . I could have killed Megan,but thank god something or someone inside of me stopped myself. I wanted to try and help Caroline all I could. I talked to her nearly every day. but no matter what I said or tried to say it never helped. One Sunday morning, I noticed Caroline was not here for breakfast.

I noticed Dr Denali and Dr , Mathews along with a few orderlies were all standing around talking. it looked like they were in heated discussion. I waited until they looked like they were finished.

"Excuse me Dr. Mathews".

"Yes Ms Swan".

" Is Caroline alright? I missed seeing her at break fast this morning."

"Bella I am afraid I have very bad news. One of the orderlies found Caroline's body this morning. she hung her self using her bed sheets. She tied them to the post of her bed and wrapped them around her neck. I am so sorry Bella I know you were trying so hard to help her."

"Yeah I was , I guess I wasn't much help."

"Bella don't blame your self Caroline has been trying to end her life , since she got here. This note was found in her room next to her . I think you should read it.

_ Every day and night I am haunted by the mistakes I made. I feel it is unfair for me to go on living my life when I took that right away from my son. I want to thank all of you , who tried there best to help me . Especially you Bella and Dr Mathews. Please do not cry for me. I am finally at peace,and if there is a God and if he can forgive me for what I have done. I hope I am reunited with my little boy._

** Two weeks later.**

It was a Monday morning and I was called into Dr. Denali's office. I was very surprised because my private sessions with her were usually on Wednesdays.

I lightly knocked on Dr. Denali's door.

"Come in ".

"Hello Dr Denali I was told you wanted to see me. Did I do something wrong, I mean we usually don't have private sessions until Wednesdays."

"No Bella you have not done anything wrong. I am letting you know that I am discharging you , You are free to leave. You no longer need to stay in the hospital , you can go where ever you want. Here are your discharge papers and instructions. I do how ever want to continue seeing you twice a week for the next 6 months to a year. Other then that Bella you are free to go."

I was given back , my cell phone and all of my personal belongings. I could not believe it I was finally well enough to go home. I dialed 411 and called a local Cab company. I rode in the back of the cab until I finally got to Edward's house.

I rang the door bell waiting for someone to answer. Finally after a few minutes I heard Edward's velvety voice. "Hey who ever it is don't leave , I will be right there.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to fly out of my chest I could not wait for him to open the door.

"Bella how did you get here? Does Dr. Denali know you are here?"

"Edward I took a cab , and yes she knows. Edward I am all better. I want to be with you and Meagan . Can we do that Edward , can we be a family?"

He pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the house. Our kisses were growing and growing more and more passionate by the moment. Edward's hands gently began caressing my breasts over my tee shirt.

"Oh my god Bella I am so sorry , I didn't mean to do that, I think we should stop ."

"Edward I don't want to stop ." Please Make love to me."

A/n Hey stay tuned for Chapter 14 , please review. I will have something up as soon as i get at least 5 reviews. I want to thank everyone who has added this to their favorites and story alerts. Oh and those who have already reviewed thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter14

A/n well I got my five reviews and now I can write again. Oh Megan is 5 and half months old, I think it might have been confusing the way I had it written before.

Edward's point of view

I was upstairs, watching TV with Megan and I had her bouncing up and down on my lap. I was in my own little world.

"Hey pretty girl, wow you really like this sing a long Disney dvd , Nana and papa got you , Yeah are you trying to dance, wait till mommy sees. Speaking of mommy as soon as you wake up from your nap. We are going to go and visit mommy.

I turned off the dvd and changed Megan's diaper. I had placed Megan in her crib and in no time at all she was sound asleep.

I was straightened things upstairs , when I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Hey I'll be right down who ever it is don't leave."

I flew down the stairs using my vampire speed. I did not want to miss who ever was at the front door.

I opened the door, and I got the shock of my life. Standing in front of me with a suit case in her hand was Bella .

"Bella how did you get here? Does Dr. Denali know you are here?"

"Edward I took a cab , and yes she knows. Edward I am all better. I want to be with you and Meagan . Can we do that Edward , can we be a family?"

I was so excited I grabbed her in my arms and picked her up bridal style carrying her into my house. Our kisses were growing more and more passionate, before I knew it I was beginning to caress her breasts through her top.

Oh my god Bella I am so sorry , I didn't mean to do that, I think we should stop ."

Edward I don't want to stop ." Please Make love to me."

"Bella You don't know how long I have waited for you to come home to me and say that, but Megan is upstairs napping and as much as I want to make love to you , I don't want to have to worry about her waking up. When we do make love I want everything focused on you , my mind , my body and my soul. Also Em and Jasper are going to be home any minute with Rose, Alice and our parents."

"Edward I know I just want to be with you so much, Do you have any idea how long ago it was the last time we made love?"

"Yes love I do 16 months 2 weeks , 3days 12hours 15 minutes and 34 seconds."

"Wow you know down to the second?"

"Yes love and believe me I will make it worth the wait I promise you. I just don't want our first time making love a rush through job."

"I understand, I love you so much Edward".

"I love you too so much baby".

I held her in my arms, until we both heard the back door open . I could hear , Em , Jasper and everyone entering the house. I could hear Emmett's big booming voice.

Bella's point of view

"Hey Bella , when did you get here?"

"Um about an hour ago. "

"Oh did the hospital let you out for a weekend I see you have a suit case asked Rosalie"

"No actually My Dr. said I was better and she discharged me."

Just then two of the most beautiful people entered the room , I am guessing they must have been Edward, Emmett's and Jasper's parents.

"Bella I would like you to meet my parents, This is Esme and Carlisle."

"Nice to finally meet you "!

"Well its finally nice to meet you to Isabella".

Oh please call me Bella , that is what all my friends call me. I hope you all don't hate me for leaving Megan the way I did."

"Bella not one of us in this room is upset over that, We have loved getting to know our grand daughter Megan."

"Yes You did what you felt you needed to keep her safe added Carlisle.

"So do you have plans on where you are going to go now that you have been discharged?"

Before I had a chance to answer Edward spoke up for me. "Well For now Bella is going to stay here with us. Where she belongs.

A few days later I called up my land lord in Berwyn .

"Hello is this Mr Stienmen?"

"Yes my ask who I am speaking with?"

"Yes This is Bella Swan I rented apartment 27G

"Oh Yeah , You were here for a month and then I did not see or here from you for 5 and half months., You know I should have you arrested for skipping out and not paying me my rent!"

"Mr Stienmen I am so sorry about that, you see I was not well and I had to go to the hospital to get better."

"Yeah well sorry is not going to get my money you owe me for the back rent. If you did not want the place you could have let me know and I could have rented the place out. You owe me 12,000 dollars and I want my money now !"

I could not believe how mean he was being, did he not understand that I was not in my right state of mind and I was trying to get better so that I could be a good mommy to my daughter.

"Please Mr Steinmen I don't have that kind of money"

"I don't care I want my money and if I don't get it by tomorrow I will have you arrested".

I tried to say something, but he hung up loudly in my ear.

I was sobbing when Edward walked in and saw me crying on the phone.

"Baby who was on the phone and why are you crying"?

"Its my landlord He says he wants 12,000 for back rent and if I don't pay he is going to have me arrested. I don't know what I am going to do I don't have that kind of money"!

He pulled me in his arms and hugged me and kissed my head and wiped away my tears.

"Baby don't worry about that I will take care of it, Now what is the address to your building?"

"Yes its 245 Lake view Illinois 60402., Why what are you going to do?"

"Don;t worry baby I will take care of it".What is the name of your land lord ?"

"His name is Mr Steinmen"

Edward's point of view

When I got my hands on this Mr Stienmen I was going to rip him a new asshole, who the fuck did he thing he is talking to my Bella like that. I drove to the address Bella gave me and I walked into the rental office. and approached one of the receptionist.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for a Mr Stienmen is he in?"

"Yes sir he is in his office, but he is taking his lunch break , can you come back in an hour?"

"No I will not come back in an hour I want to talk to him now"!

I saw from across the room his name plate on his office and before the receptionist saw me, I zipped into his office.

"Who the hell are you"! he asked.

I grabbed him bearing my fangs at him I lifted his body off the ground 4ft in the air and threw him across the room.

"What are you ?", he yelled scared out of his mind.

"I am Bella Swan's boy friend and if you ever yell at her and make her cry the way you did, make no mistake I will kill you ".

"Yeah but she owes me money "!

"Seriously are you stupid or just plain retarded, ? I will kill you so don't fuck with Bella do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand,".

I grabbed him and looked deep into his eyes, I knew I could not compel him,but I could scare him

"You will forget that I was here and you will forget about the money Bella owes you. If you don't no matter where you are or what you do , I'll be there. When you take a shower, when you walk down the street, I'll be there. In your dreams , I will be there."

He was shaking I could hear his heart beats getting faster and faster. Its been so long since I scared a human like this. When I was first turned and when I fed from the decay of society, just listening to the pounding of their hearts , made the kill that much better. You could smell the fear coming from them. Hm made them taste that much better, but after wards I would feel guilty and eventually I had to stop. From his thoughts I knew he was not going to mess with Bella again

"Now I am going to ask you how much does Bella owe you?"

"Nothing sir , she owes me nothing"!

"That's what I thought , oh and if you even think about telling anyone about what happened . I will kill you !"

I knew from his thoughts he was to scared to do anything to Bella, I quickly returned home Bella was sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing Baby?"

"Oh I am giving Megan her dinner, some strained carrots and a bottle."

"Hm sounds good does she like them?'

"I don't know you tell me."

I looked at her and she had spit carrots all over her face and in her hair.

I could not help but laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny , well do you find this funny! as she rubbed her face and her hair all over me.

"Babe come on you are getting me all sticky".

"Ha ha hey you had it coming for laughing at me, Now I am going to take our daughter and give her a bath, because she got more carrots all over herself then in her mouth."

"Yeah I see that, but babe you are covered with carrots to , tell you what why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I will bathe Megan."

"OK, Oh what did Mr Steinman say?"

"Oh he changed his mind and you don't owe him anything!"

"Wait how did you do that Edward what did you do?"

"Well I might have scared him a little bit, and lets just say he became very agreeable with me."

"Yeah but if he tells someone what you are!"

"Bella he won't say a thing first of all who would believe him first of all. Trust me he is to scared to say anything. I could tell from his thoughts. "

"OK well as long as you are sure."

"I am now lets get you showered and lets get Megan clean and ready for bed."

An hour later Megan was sound asleep and Bella was done with her shower, We had the whole house to ourselves

We were sitting on the couch making out like a two teenagers,

I was rubbing Bella's breasts and kissing down her neck.

"Hm baby you feel so good, she whispered, She sat up between my legs and began to take her shirt off , revealing a purple lace bra. She removed her bra and I was sucking and licking at her nipples making then hard. I was so lost in what we were doing that I never heard the front door open.

"Oh My God Eddie , on the couch where we watch movies ?"

"Shut up Em."

"OH Bella I think you lost something" I looked up and in His hand he was swinging Bella's bra around.

"Hey give that back to her right now, or I will kill you"!

"God so testy here , big baby ,but next time when you and your woman are making out , you should make sure her bra is not thrown across the room"

"Oh and what are you doing home I thought you and Rose were going to see a concert in the park?"

"Yeah well we were but it was rained out, so it was canceled"

"Oh I see well I am going to bed and hopefully Bella is not to embarrassed."

I rushed upstairs and found Bella sitting in my room on my bed.

"Baby are you OK?"

"Yeah just embarrassed, I can't believe your brother had my bra in his hand."!

"Yeah I know,but hey at least he didn't see anything"

"Bella How do you feel about you and I getting away for a weekend?"

"I guess I am OK with that,but who is going to watch Megan for us?"

"Baby I think after what Emmett has done to embarrass you , He owes a weekend of child care"

"Hm sounds good, OK now lets get you to sleep and I will take care of everything."

A/n next chapter Bella and Edward will make love sorry this was short, the next chapter will be longer. Hey any ideas on where Bella and Edward can go for a romantic weekend, leave me your ideas with your reviews. five reviews gets a new chapter , and a teaser.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Three Vampires and a Baby

A/n I want to apologize about taking so long to update, but Fan Fiction. net would not let me post any new chapters.

this chapter will contain explicit sex scenes

Edward's point of view

"Hi mom , I was wondering I want to take Bella somewhere romantic and private, could you watch Megan for us."

"Sure Edward I would love to watch Megan for you . Where do you plan on taking Bella?"

"Well I was thinking about taking her to an island I bought in the Bahamas its private and secluded ."

"That sounds wonderful I am sure you two will have a great time"!

"Thanks mom I really appreciate it , now I have to get things arranged for us."

Bella was upstairs in our room, playing with Megan on the bed. I could hear Megan laughing . it was so cute.

"Hey how are my girls doing?"

"We are doing just fine , aren't we daddy?"

I kissed her softly on the lips, "Well that is good to hear, I love you"

"I love you too. Oh Edward are you doing anything today?"

"No why?"

"Well Alice called and she wanted to take me shopping ".

"Oh Yeah I told her to take you shopping, babe I have a trip planned for us".

"Really where are we going?"

"Oh no its a surprise".

"Yeah but how will I know what to get if I don't know where i am going'!

"Well (kiss) it is somewhere warm (kiss) and that is all I am telling you so make sure you bring a sexy bathing suit because you and I will be doing a lot of swimming."

"OK somewhere warm is that my only hint?"

"Yes love that is the only hint I am giving you ."

"Oh who is going to watch Megan?"

"Oh my mom is going to watch her for the week for us."

"Oh that is so nice of her , I can't wait to get where ever we are going , I want you so much Edward"!

"I know I want you too, but I want to bring you somewhere romantic and I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone."

"I know I don't want to share you with anyone either. "

Bella's point of view

I could not wait to see where Edward was going to take me. The only hint he gave me was I needed to bring a sexy bathing suit, well if things go as planned maybe I won't need the bathing suit at all. Alice was dragging me from store to store. I picked up ten pairs of shorts a few skirts and some tops. Edward wanted me to take his credit card,but I told him I wanted to use my own money. I never felt comfortable accepting gifts. Now Alice and I were in Victoria secret looking at lingerie.

I choose 7 different selections I wanted to make sure I had something sexy to wear for the whole week I am with Edward. I could not wait to show him how much I loved him and needed him.

After about 3 hours of shopping I had everything I needed for our trip. sexy, lingerie, a sexy black string bikini, shorts tops, skirts I even packed a sexy black dress in case we went somewhere romantic for dinner, or if we just wanted to have a romantic evening , where ever we are going.

"Babe are you ready we have to get on the plane soon."

"Yeah I am all packed hon. So you are still not going to tell me where we are going?"

"No you have to wait till we get there."

Finally the plane landed and we got off the plane . I could not believe my eyes. miles and miles of beach and ocean was all around us.

"Edward where are we ?"

"This is a private Island I own in the Bahamas I come here every once in awhile to relax and get away from it all."

"Wow it is so beautiful here. thank you for taking me here I love it.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

" Um Edward would you mind if I took a shower and freshened up".

"Of course you don't have to ask to take a shower,but don't take to long."

"I won't".

Bella's point of view

I could not believe how amazing this place was I never seen such a huge bathroom in my life. I didn't want to get out of the shower at all., The water felt so good all over my body. I stayed in until the water started to feel cold . Edward told me that he wanted me to wear something nice , because he had something romantic planned for us . I knew taking the black dress with me was a good idea. I dried off and put on my black dress and walked out to the patio.

"Wow love you look so beautiful "

"Thank you I had a feeling you might plan on something romantic for us, so I just wanted to make sure I was prepared.

"Well love you certainly are a vision .

Edward had prepared Chicken Marsala for me and for himself A steak and Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Hm this is so good where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"The cooking channel , well ever since Carlisle made the serum and I was able to eat human food I wanted to learn how to make all kinds of food. I didn't want to be limited in what I could make for myself."

"Bella would you dance with me?

"Well I am not exactly the best dancer".

"Its OK you just need the right partner."

He pulled me in his arms and we swayed to the music, before I knew it we were kissing passionately. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me inside of our room. We took turns taking off each others clothes off slowly.

Edward kissed my neck and licked down my body. He licked and sucked at my breasts . I could feel the wetness between my legs.

"God Bella you smell so good I want to taste you so bad "

I nodded in approval as he licked around my navel. he slowly worked his way down between my legs. taking my clit in his mouth. I was fisting the silk sheets in pleasure, my head flung back in ecstasy. Edward licked up and down my folds separating my lips with his thumbs . He slowly inserted his fingers inside of me.

" Does that feel good baby, I want you to come for me , Come all over my mouth . I love you so much "

"I love you to Edward I need you so much I want to feel you inside of me . Its been so long since we made love"

"Bella if I hurt you let me know I know its been awhile since we made to one another.":

"Just go slow "

Edward lined his erection to my hot center rubbing his cock up and down my slit pushing himself inside of me.

"OH God Baby so tight and so wet for me"

Edward thrusted in and out of me slow , building a heat between us .

"OH God please I need it faster and harder.

"He pumped in and out of me I could feel my pussy clenching around his cock .

"OH I am so close Edward feels so good baby "

"Me too Come for me baby I want to feel you come all over me "

After 45 minutes of passionate love making We climaxed for the fifth and final time. Edward collapsed on top of me .

"Bella I never thought this was possible ,but you have worn me out. I am exhausted."

I kissed his chest lightly . "How can I make you exhausted . You are a vampire that never sleeps. How can I make you exhausted?"

"I don't know love but you did. But it was so worth the wait."

"It was Edward other then Jacob you are the only man I have ever made love to . To be honest I don't even count Jacob , It wasn't even that good and it was over in less then a minute. "

Edward and I had a fun week on the island , we went snorkeling and we made love all over the house and the island. when it was time to leave I didn't want to leave our private little bubble. but as you know all good things must come to an end.

We soon got back on the plane and went back home. I know I said I was sad to leave the Island ,but as we got closer to Chicago I could not wait to be back home , with my daughter and Edward's family .

A/n sorry if this was shot I will have something longer soon I also want to apologize for the delay once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter16

A/n sorry for the delay . this chapter will contain explicit sex scenes. Edward and Bella have just returned from a week on a private island making love and having hot steamy sex , so don't be surprised if they talk dirty to one another. I just wanted to warn you. This Chapter is smut , smut and more smut. If that is not your thing feel free to skip . How ever if you are perverted like me and over 18 . Enjoy .

Edward's point of view

When Bella and I arrived back from the island in the Bahamas We were surprised to find no one home.

"Hey I wonder where everyone went?"

"Not sure but I found this note

Dear Bella and Edward

We felt you two needed some more alone time , so I took Megan

and the rest of the family for a week in Alaska

Love your mother Esme.

"So What does the note say ?"

"Well my mom has taken everyone to Alaska for the week . I hope that is OK. She wanted us to have some alone time ."

"Of course it is OK I trust your mom with our daughter, besides it gives you and I chance to be more intimate with one another."

"Intimate how ?"

"Come on Edward you know what I mean ".

"No I don't what do you mean ?"

"OK make love are you happy?"

I just loved watching her blush when ever she said make love , it was just so cute and sexy and it was turning me on.

I started kisses her down her neck and nibbling on her left ear. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room . Kissing her the whole time as I carried her up the stairs. I removed her shirt and kissed and sucked over her purple bra. I could see her nipples poking out getting harder by the minute. I went to go and unclasp her bra ,when she stopped me.

"Bella why are you stopping me don't you want to make love ?"

"Of course I do ,but there is something I wanted to do to you , that I have not done in a long time."

"She unzipped my jeans and pushed them down along with my boxers. My cock was standing firm and hard .

"I want you to sit on the edge of the bed while I do this she asked".

She got on her knees between my legs and started to slowly pump my cock in her hands. I could see the precum forming on the head of my cock. Bella took her tongue and licked up one side of my shaft and down the other. She did this over and over again driving me crazy. I just wanted her to slip my cock in the warm cavern of her mouth. Just when I was about to go insane . She pulled me down her throat all the way down to my balls. I could not believe the things my woman could do with her mouth and tongue.

"Oh fuck Baby so good"  
I wanted so much to grab the back of her head and push her head up and down on my cock ,but with my vampire strength I was afraid I would crush her skull with my I just grabbed at the bed spread .

"Oh God baby Oh Bella baby you have to move I can't hold it much longer.

Baby if you don't move I am going to cum in your mouth"

"I want you to cum in my mouth Edward that's the idea I want to feel your hot cum slide down my throat."

"Bella took me back in her mouth, using her tongue and teeth and mouth to bring me to pleasure. I yelled a loud parade of profanities as my cum slid down her throat.

"Fuck baby where did you learn how to do that , I don't know weather to hug him or punch him".

"Edward no where you are the only man I ever did that to. Do You remember the first time I had you in my mouth , You stopped me from swallowing your cum."

"Yes I remember that was the night our daughter was conceived".

"Yeah well I wanted to taste you that night,but you stopped me and I was not going to let you stop me this time".

"God baby I can smell how wet your pussy is I want no I need to taste you so bad"!

I kissed down her body licking and sucking on each of her breasts. I could see her nipples getting hard.

"Hm baby your tits taste so good in my mouth I just love sucking on them and holding them in my hands I swear they were made just for me".

I ripped her panties off of her and with my fingers I pushed against her slit. Pushing my fingers deep inside of her.

"Shit baby you are so wet and tight around my fingers. I thought after all those times we made love all over the island would loosen up that pussy ,but its tighter then ever. I god baby you smell so good right now."

I pulled her down into a laying position and spread her legs . I ran my tongue up and down her wet lips. I nibbled,bit and chewed on her clit. . I pushed my tongue deep inside of her .making love to her with my fingers and my tongue.

"OH Baby so good, Oh yeah I love having you between my thighs licking me like that . It feels so good. Fuck baby I'm so close I'm going to cum so hard ".

"You like that baby don't you my tongue making love to your sweet juicy pussy."

"Edward baby less taking more licking"!

Bella was now riding my face hard I could tell by the moans and screams she was close to cumming for the third time. My face was drenched from her arousal.

"Baby I can't take it anymore I need you deep inside of me right now. "

I pulled her pussy away from my hungry mouth and I leaned up over her body , slowly placing my cock inside of her filling her to hilt.

I thrusted and pumped inside of her body . I could feel her vaginal walls clinching all around me like a boa constrictor.

We both moaned and yelled out our powerful climaxes. I pulled her body close to me kissing her breasts gently as we laid there holding each other in our post sexual bliss.

Bella's point of view

I could not believe how great making love felt with Edward on the island. Every chance we got we made love . We made love in the living room , the bed room . kitchen in the shower, the hot tub . We must have gone through 10 boxes of condoms . We just could not get enough of one another.

Two days before we were getting ready to go home I waited until Edward went hunting and I called the house to check on Megan.

_Flashback_

_"Hello"!_

_"Oh Hello Esme how are you and how is my baby?"_

_"Megan is wonderful dear. she is napping do you want me to wake her so you can say hello?"_

_"No its ok I'll call her tonight. Esme I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"_

_"Sure what is it ?"_

_"Well is there anyway you could convince everyone to come home with you to Alaska for a week . I really want some more alone time with Edward. You know before we have to go back to being parents. I god I know right now I must sound like the worse mother in the world. wanting you to take Megan for another week ,but its felt so good reconnecting with Edward on an intimate level. To be honest I am not quite ready to let that go just yet."_

_"Bella you are not a bad mother for wanting to spend time with Edward. Don't worry I will have everyone out of here before you and Edward get back."_

_"Thank you Esme"._

_End of flashback_

Edward and I just finished making love and we were naked wrapped in each others arms.

"Edward if I were to tell you something do you promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course baby I (kiss) could(kiss) Never be mad at you (kiss).

"OK well I kinda arranged for us to have this alone time"!

"How did you manage that love?"

"Well while you were out hunting I called Esme and I asked her if she could get everyone to go to Alaska for a week. I hope you are not angry with me,but I needed one more week alone with you . Just us . I am sorry I know you must think I am a bad mother for feeling this way"!

"Baby of course I don't think that way about you . I love you so much and I am so happy you wanted to share this extra time together."

"Edward do you mean it you are not angry with me?"

"Of course not , Now why don't you and I get into a hot bath and enjoy our second week of just being a happy couple. Now you just relax here and I will start our bath OK love".

I laid on the bed waiting for Edward to fix our bubble bath . My center felt sore from all the love making we did .

Edward walked into our bedroom and carried me into the bathroom.

"Babe you do realize I can walk right?"

"Yes but I just love carrying you . Now be careful getting in love its hot. I wanted it to be warm enough for you when I get in ,since my body temperature will make it get colder."

"Hm that s OK you and I can create our own heat!"

I laid my back up against his stomach and chest , as he wrapped his arms around me. Neither of us washing our bodies just relaxing in the warm water. Stealing kisses from one another.

Edward palmed my breasts in his hands while he nibbled on my neck .

"Baby are you sore? I really want to make love to you again ?"

A little ,maybe you can put that ice cold hand on my pussy and it will numb the pain , like an Ice pack."

"Hm sounds like a great Idea. Edward took his hand and massaged me until I was no longer sore. The feel of his ice cold hands on my mound felt incredible.

I turned around so that I was able to straddle his lap

"OH Bella love aren't you still sore?"

"No I just need you and want you so bad Edward"

I grabbed a hold of Edward's shoulders using them for leverage as I sunk down on his huge pulsating cock .

I don't understand how his cock can do that when he does not have a heartbeat, but I am glad he can it feels so good when I ride him.

Edward grabbed the back of my ass as I took his cock in and out of me.

"Fuck holy hell shit fuck baby god so fucking tight , Yeah daddy loves it when you ride him like that "!

"Shit Edward Your cock feels so fucking good deep inside of me , yeah just like that fuck yes fuck my pussy. Fuck it hard."

"Bella turn around in the tub I Want to try something new".

I got into a reverse cow girl position and then before I knew it Edward had me on all fours taking me from behind.

"Fuck yes fuck yes daddy fuck me daddy just like that , fuck my pussy !"

"Does that feel good baby , do you like me fucking you like this, Do you like how it feels to have me cock pounding deep inside of the wet sexy pussy of yours?"

"Shit yeah , Oh Yeah Fuck I am cumming , I am cumming . I screamed out my climax so loud as I clamped my pussy muscles all around Edward's thick cock."

"Shit baby that was so fucking good."

"Yeah It sure was,but Edward baby its going to be a few days before you and I make love like that again."

"Baby I don't think what we did would pass for making love".

"Baby weather its slow and romantic as you kiss every inch of my body. slowly thrusting deep inside of me. Or when you fuck my pussy fast and hard, and make my head bang into the tub wall or the head board of our bed,or when you are taking me from behind. It will always will be making love".

"Bella that has to be the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much ,but I think we should get back to our bed before you get sick from sitting in this cold water."

"Yeah lets go"

Edward and I took turns drying each other off. When I finally was dry he carried me back to our bedroom . Where I fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the man I knew I wanted more then anything to share forever with.

A/n five reviews and I will post a new chapter, The sooner I get them the faster I post , so its up to all of you. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and added this to your faves and story alerts.


	17. Chapter 17

Three vampires and a baby chapter17

A/n Hey today is my 4 yr anniversary that I signed up on Fan fiction. net.

Emmett's point of view

I could not wait to get back home to Chicago, back home to Rosalie. This was the first time in long time that we have been apart. I love her more then life it self and I am really considering asking her to marry me. I also hope she will consider letting me change her. Well after we have a kid or 2 . Hey Edward is a just like me and he got Bella pregnant so why not.

Speaking of Edward I can't even begin to say how happy I am that he has found his true soul mate. I do not know how he even stood in the same room let alone stuck his dick in those skanky whores.

"Hey mom Its Sunday and the week is up . I am going to take the private Jet and go back home "

"Oh no I promised Bella , no one would go back to the house until Monday morning".

"Oh come on mom I miss my girl , and I am sure Jasper misses Alice".

"Yes I am sure you do and I am sure he does,but I can't break my promise to Bella.

"Mom I am going crazy without seeing Rose. I miss her so much . Do you realize that this is the longest we have been apart?"

"OK Emmett I will make a deal with you , since you want to go back to see Rosalie so bad."

"OK mom I will do anything name it"!

"You and Rosalie have to stay in a hotel or at her place. You are not allowed in the house until Monday. Do you understand me, young man"!

OK now I know I am 111 yrs old. I am over 6ft and I must be 200lbs of pure muscle, and my vampire mom , who can't be no more then 120 lbs soaking wet and 5ft 3 scares the hell out me , especially when she means business like now!

"Yes mom I won't go near the house I promise. Hey mom can I talk to you about something really important?"

"Sure son anything. What is it?"

"Well as you know I have been in love with my Rosalie ever since I met her. I am really thinking about asking her to marry me"!

"Emmett are you series"!

"Yes mom I am very series , I am thinking about asking her when I get back home, I just need to get her the perfect ring."

"Wait I have the perfect ring and the best part of all it belonged to your family".

"Wait how did you manage to get a ring from my family?"

"Well it was not me it was your father. Well about 50 yrs ago , pretty much after everyone in your family had past on. There was an aunt of yours who had fallen on hard times. All of your parents valuables were put up for auction . One of them being your great, great , great grandmothers engagement ring."

Wait so all this time you had it and you never told me?"

"Yes I hope you are not angry with me, or your father. I just wanted to make sure the ring was in a safe place. "

"Mom was carlisle able to get anything else of my families?"

"Unfortunately no , that ring was the only thing he could get and he paid a lot for it."

"How much"

12,000.000"

"Holy Fuck balls"!

Emmett language"!

Oops sorry mom.".

"OK I am going to give you the ring and you can propose to Rosalie as soon as you are ready"

**Back in Chicago**

"Hello Rosie I missed you so much".

"Emmy Bear where are you ? Are you still in Alaska?"

"No love button I am out side of your apartment"!

I waited for her to say something , but instead she ran out the door and right into my arms. She wrapped her long legs around me , kissing me all over.

"God Emmy bear I have missed you so much"!

"I missed you so much , what do you say about a romantic night out . Dinner and dancing?"

"OK who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend Emmett"!

"Its ,me I just feel that my woman deserves a special night out".

"OK Emmy bear just give a few minutes to get beautiful for you ".

"Well that shouldn't take long because you are already beautiful"!

I took Rosalie to the fanciest restaurant in all of Chicago Cite

"Wow Emmett this place is incredible, "!

"Well only the best for my baby"

I ordered the steak dinner and Rosalie ordered the Chicken Marsala , I was so nervous as I got closer and closer to asking her to marry me.

After dinner and dancing I took her for a stroll around the city until I came upon the place where I met her three yrs ago.

It was outside of this really cute outside cafe.

"Flashback"

_I was going in to get a cup of coffee and roas tbeef club sandwich. I was just about to go out side when the most beautiful woman in the world ,bumped into me._

_"Oh miss I am so sorry I said as I helped her back on her feet._

_"Sorry too. Hi my name is Rosalie , What is yours?"_

_"Emmett"!_

_end of flashback_

"Rosalie do you remember this place?'

"Yes this is where I bumped into you and spilled your coffee all over you".

"Yes you did, but this place is much more then that , This is the place where I fell in love with you .

Rosalie Lillian Hale I have been in love with you from the moment our eyes have met. You are my best friend and my lover. You are not afraid to call me on my shit. You love and accept me as I am. I am asking you right in the same place where we met , Where I fell in love with you . Rosalie Lillian Hale will you make me the happiest un living living man in all the world and be my wife?"

"OH God Emmy yes , yes , yes , yes a thousand times yes."!

I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"God Emmett its so beautiful "!

"Thank you this ring belonged to my great, great, great grandmother. It has been in the family for generations. Until a few days ago I thought I was going to have to buy you a meaningless ring."

"Emmett no matter what ring you would have given me it would have been special ,because it came from you. I love you so much".

"I love you too."

"Hey lets go back to your place Emmy bear".

"Um well we can't see I promised my mom that I would let Edward and Bella have alone time until tomorrow morning."

"Lets just stay in the best motel we can find. Besides I want to spend the night making love to my beautiful fiance"

Rosalie and I checked into Elysian Hotel Chicago,. , As soon as we got to the room our clothes were off and we were making slow passionate love to each other. I wanted to make tonight a night she would never forget. I held her in my arms as she slept , I could not help but look at the ring that would hopefully be on her hand for all eternity.

Monday morning

" Edward's point of view

"Bella love we have to get up and attempt to clean this house, before everyone in our family knows what we have been doing all week"!

"Edward I am sure they already know what we have been doing. Come on I am not even a vampire and I can smell the sex in here."

"Yeah well I can't help it if you wanted to make love to me all over the house. You know you are insatiable when you get going".

"Hm well that is because I have such a handsome boyfriend , with an incredible ass!"

"Hm so that is what you love about me, my ass"!

"No I love your personality , and your eyes , and your mind and I love your lips."

"Hm I love your lips too, Hm do you think we have time for one more round?"

I began to kiss her and unbutton her blouse revealing her black demi bra, cupping her breasts in my hands. I was about to take one of her nipples in my mouth when I heard , Emmett's loud voice coming from down stairs.

"Jesus Christ , This place smells like a week at the Bunny Ranch in Las Vegas"

"Fuck baby Emmett's home , Well I guess we are going to have to put our love making on hold "

"Hm yeah and I am sure the rest of the family will be here soon as well . They will want to see us".

"Yeah and I have to admit I really do miss Megan.

We walked down stairs holding hands ready to greet Emmett,

"Hello Bro well from the way this house smells I am willing to bet that you and Bella have done it in every available surface in our home"

My poor Bella was blushing so hard right now, Its so hard to believe that Emmett could embarrass her one minute and when we are alone and making love , she can say some of the sexiest , dirtiest things you ever heard."

"OK Em man you need to stop you are making Bella blush"!

"Oh alright sorry Bella"

"Its OK Emmett so how was Alaska?"

"It was fun , but I really missed Rosalie and I had to come back home"

"Wait when did you get back Bro?"

"Yesterday mom made me promise that I would not come home until today."

A few moment s later my mom, dad Megan , Alice and Jasper were all home.

Bella ran for the door taking Megan from my mother's arms

"Oh Megan mommy and daddy have missed you so much . Look how big you have gotten these past two weeks."

I could not believe how much Megan has changed in two weeks , She had a brand new tooth and her hair got longer and lighter.

"Mom was she any trouble?"

"Of course not son , she was a joy to have , I want you to feel free to leave her with me anytime you want."

"Mom won't that be hard with you and dad living in Alaska?"

"Yes and that is why your father and I have decided that we are going to buy a home in Chicago , so we can be closer to our children and our Grand daughter."

"Mom , dad Family I have an announcement stated Emmett.

"OK son what is it ?"

"I have asked Rosalie to be my wife and she has said yes"!

"OH my God Screamed Alice , I knew it . Oh Rose you have to let me plan your wedding"!

Of course you can Alice"!

A few hours later , Bella and I were wrapped in each others arms , I could not believe Emmett asked Rosalie to marry him , I knew it would not be long and I would be asking my Bella to be my wife.

A/n and that is where I am ending it. please review, I will be doing Emmett and Rosalie's wedding soon .


	18. Chapter 18

Three Vampires and A baby chapter 18 contains sexual content.

Rosalie's point of view

I still could not believe My Emmett has asked me to marry him. I have dreamed of my wedding day since I was a little girl . First of all I wanted something outside and very beautiful . I wanted a wedding day fit for a princess and to get that I knew the perfect place. The EagleWood Resort and Spa. It was perfect . Emmett would wait for me at the end of the aisle that would have a trail of roses petals. I would be wearing the most beautiful gown . We would exchange vows we had written ourselves It would be perfect. After the wedding we would have our reception in one of the elegant Ball rooms. Where our guests would . We would have a dessert table , A chocolate fountain , Our guests would have a formal sit down dinner with appetizers a salad and main course.

"Alice where are you ?"

I am downstairs doing a load of laundry , why what do you need?"

"Well I just thought my wedding planner would like to know that I found the perfect place to get married."

"Oh really Rosie where did you pick ?

Well I chose the EagleWood Resort and Spa."

Alice screamed so loud I swore I would go deaf.

"OH My God Rosalie do you even understand how exclusive that place is ?"

"Yes and that is why I picked it . Its perfect for what Emmett and I want.

"Rose that place is really fancy are you sure Emmett would want to get married in a place like that?"

"Yes Alice he told me that he wanted our wedding day to be just like I always dreamed it would be . He said as long as I was happy he was happy."

"OK but you do realize that Eaglewood is hard to get , One of the girls I work with said her sister had to book it 1 yr in advance. "

"Alice relax you worry to much , Emmett took care of it ."

"Wait what do you mean Emmett too k care of it?"

"Well when Emmett and I went to Eaglewood to make the Wedding plans . The manager told us that we would have at least a 2yr waiting period. Emmett told her that would not work for us , as we are very much in love and can not wait that long to be husband and wife. Oh and then he gave her a check for 100,000 dollars."

"Wow I knew The Cullens had money , but I didn't realize they had that much " added Alice in a stare of shock .

"Yeah you should have seen the look on that manager's face she immediately made some phonce call and our waiting period went from 2yrs to 9 months."

"Rose 9 months is perfect I can definably plan a wedding in 9 months."

"Well Alice here is the thing Eaglewood pretty much plans the cake , and the food menus. I also want for my brides maids and my maid of honor, that being you to have a fill spa treatment before the wedding. After the wedding Emmett and I felt it would be best to get rooms for the guests,since we would all be drinking and it would not be safe for any of us to drive.

Alice I hope you are not upset over the food and cake I know you wanted to help as much as you could with the wedding."

"Rose it's fine besides I still get to help you pick out the dresses and do the invitations and the wedding favors . Oh and the flower arrangements. Those are the best part of planning a wedding. Everything else is cake ".

I had already picked my maid of honor , it would be Alice there was no doubt about that, but I needed one more brides maid. I felt bad that I had not asked Bella sooner.

I dialed the number to the house and waited for Bella to answer.

"Hello "

"Oh Hey Edward is Bella home?"

"Yeah she is giving Megan a bath , Why don't you come over in 30 minutes she should be done by then."

"OK I will do that besides what I need to ask I really should ask her in person."

"OK well then we will see you soon Bye Rosie."

I walked in the house where I was kissed passionately by Emmett.

"Hey baby I thought you had to work this afternoon?"

"Nah I took the day off , I actually am here to see Bella."

"Oh Hey Rosalie Edward said you called earlier for me ."

"Yes I wanted to ask you if you would be one of my brides maids."?

"OH Rosalie thank you I would be honored to be a brides maid . Thank you so much . I wasn't really expecting you to ask me."

"Bella why would I not ask you , we are going to be practically family . Well as soon as my soon to be brother in law decides to ask you to marry him"

"Rosalie I am sure Edward will ask me , he probably wants to make it perfect for us . Just like Emmett did for you ."

"Yeah I am sure you are right , You know how those Cullen men are they are so romantic.

Edward's point of view

I could not believe what Rosalie had just said. Of course I wanted to marry Bella, but I wanted to ask her at the perfect moment in the perfect place. I also did not want to ask her right after Emmett and Rosalie got engaged. This time was for them and I did not want to take anything away from them . I had to make a business trip out to Seattle again Black and Atera auto supplies was once again having some financial issues . I could not stand the thought of being away from Bella and Megan ,but unfortunately that is what my business is . Its traveling weeks at a time . Staying in hotels in different cities. I had put my business on hold while Bella got better, Now that she is and I feel that she is OK to be around Megan .

Bella has been doing wonderfully over the last few months since she left the hospital . She sees Dr. Denali twice a week at her office . I have changed my schedule around so that I can be home Monday 's and Thursdays .

"Baby I need to tell you something important."

"What is it Edward."

"I have to leave tomorrow for Seattle Jacob and Quil are having financial issues with the company again."

"OH Baby do you really have to go , I am going to miss you and Megan is going to miss her daddy ."

"Yeah I do I don't want to but this is something to big for Angela to handle and besides she is to busy taking care of a Glass company that is going under in Florida."

I kissed her on her lips sucking her bottom lip into my mouth Our tongues exploring the cavern of her mouth , Bella wrapped her legs around me and I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I slid my hands under shirt tearing it off of her body . Her breasts brushing up against my chest. I took her nipples in my mouth sucking on them making them hard. I licked down her body as I laid her down on the bed . until I got to her throbbing wet pussy . I licked up and down her mound flicking her clit with my tongue. I was pumping two of my fingers inside of her . Bella was moaning loud in my ear .

"God Baby you taste so good , I love it when you cum all in my mouth . "

"Edward I need you inside of me right now I need you to make love to me."

I kissed her hard on the mouth as I lined my cock up against her hot center. I pushed my cock deep inside of her .

"Oh Yeah Oh Shit , Baby so close, Oh god I am cumming Edward."

"Yeah that's it baby cum all over my big cock baby , milk me with that tight wet pussy of yours ."

The last few times Bella and I made love I had discovered that she really got turned on by my dirty talk . The more dirty I talked the wetter Bella got , and right now Bella was soaked . I thrusted 3 or 4 more times and soon Both of us reached our climaxes. Bella collapsed in my arms .

"Hm Baby that was incredible . I almost don't want to leave for Seattle now.

Hm then don't "

"Baby I have to go , I have to help Jake and Quil with their company I promise I am going to call you every chance I get and I will be home as soon as I can. I love you "

"I love you too Are you ready to leave in the morning do you need me to pack anything for you she asked."

"No baby I did all that already , I have to leave for the airport at 7 am , and I should be in Seattle sometime in the afternoon" .

I held her in my arms all night long until it was time for me to leave for the airport. I carefully got up without waking her.. Well I tried not to wake her,but Megan had other ideas.

I ran to Her crib trying to get her to calm down before she woke Bella up .

"Hey pretty girl what is all that singing about . Daddy was trying to let mommy sleep before I left . You know I love your mommy very much ,and I am going to go and see Grandpa Charlie while I am in Seattle . Yep I am going to ask him for his blessing so I can marry your mommy and then you and I can be one big happy family. I changed her diaper and fixed her bottle and burped her. Pretty soon she was sound asleep. Have a good nap daddy's angel I love you .

I walked back in to our bedroom to find Bella was wide awake.

"Good morning baby are you ready to leave she asked.

"Yes I am leaving right now. I am going to miss you".

I kissed her goodbye I am going to miss you too, I promise I will be back before you know it

I was now in Seattle I had rented a car to run around in for my week in Seattle. .

I arrived at Black and Atera's Auto services around 2pm .

"Oh Hello Mr Cullen Emily greeted me . It is so good to see you . Jacob and Quil are waiting for you in the office."

"Thank you Emily ."

I knocked on the office door waiting on one of them to tell me to come in

"Hey Edward so good to see you , How is Bella and Megan doing did you bring them with you ?"

No I did not Jacob I have a surprise for Bella ".

OH what kind of surprise ?"

"Well as soon as I am done working on your companies budget and getting you back on your feet I am going to go visit Chief Swan. I am going to ask for his blessing to marry Bella "

"Wow that is incredible . I am really happy for you guys ."

"Thank you Jake and you know I plan on inviting you to the wedding . If it were not for you I would not be with Bella ."

"I don't understand how did I make it possible for you and Bella to be together, he asked.

"Well for starters if you never came out of the closet , you and Bella would still be together and I would have never had my chance with her, Also Megan would not be here. I am also grateful to you for telling Chief Swan where I lived . If you had not done that , then We would have never found Bella . Thank you so much for her Jacob . I love her so much .

"I know you do . and I know she loves you . .

OK well lets see if we can help you with your budget. OK first of all you are getting your parts from a place that is way to far for you guys to go . Now if you go with Boris Auto supplies they are in Arlington Washington . I have already spoken to them and they are looking forward to working for you . I am saving you 25,000 dollars a month by doing this ."

"Wow Man that is incredible . Thank you so much okay any other ways we can save money . "

"No other then where you were getting your supplies from that was where you were spending the most money. "

"Thanks again Man and good luck with Charlie."

I soon was on my way to Forks Washington Thanks to Jacob he had given me the address to Chief Swan's house .

After a 2hour drive I was soon in front of Che if Swans house.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hello wow Hello Edward what a surprise . what are you doing here in Forks?"

"Well I came to ask you something very important."

"OK what is it I assuming its something really important or you would not be here."

"Yes sir its very important I am here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

A'n I am ending it there The next chapter will be Charlie's response

Also EagleWood Resort and Spa is an actual place that has wedding and different kinds of parties for family and friends. I hope I get at least 5 reviews . My last chapter I did not get any , but some people did add it to their favorites and Story alerts , so thank you .


	19. Chapter 19

Three Vampires and A Baby chapter 19

Edward's point of view

"Hello Edward what brings you to Forks Washington. Is Bella and Megan alright he asked.

"Yes Chief Swan they are doing wonderfully . I had to come to Seattle to help Black and Atera balance there company budget."

"Oh I see , So why didn't you bring my daughter and granddaughter with you I would have loved to see them ."

"Well I , You see I wanted to speak with you in private . If that is OK".

"Sure Edward come on in . I guess we could talk in the kitchen ".

I had rehearsed what I was going to say the whole two hours I was driving in the car , and as soon as I sat face to face with Bella's Father it was like my mind went blank.

"OK Edward , Well you have my undivided attention ,so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well Sir I love Bella more then life itself. I have loved her ever since I laid eyes on her. I only regret that I did not know That she was pregnant before I left, but there is nothing I can do to change that, but I can do better by promising you that I will never leave Bella or Megan. They will never again feel sorrow or any kind of pain. Chief Swan I am asking you for your daughter's hand."

"Edward I feel that you are a wonderful young man and I can tell just by the way you talk about my Bella that you love her very much. You have stuck by her as she got through her Post Par tum psychosis . I am sure a lesser man would have left her and never looked back. I know with me being here in Forks and You and Bella being in Chicago . I really don't get to see you and Bella and Megan together, but when I was there with you guys. I seen how you looked at her , and Megan . I know you will make my little girl very happy . Yes of course you can Marry my daughter."

"Oh thank you Chief Swan ".

"Edward Son welcome to the family and please from now on call me Charlie."

"OK Charlie , Hey have you eaten anything for dinner yet?"

"Actually no I haven't ."

"Ok well how about you and I get something to eat . It could be our first official meal as future son and father in law."

"Hm sounds good ".

Charlie and I found a steak house to eat in , The food was excellent .He told me stories about what Bella was like as I little girl . How she was always in and out of hospitals do to her clumsiness.

"Honestly Edward there were times I didn't think she would make it passed her tenth birthday. You know when you look at Swans they appear to be very beautiful and graceful . Well my Bella is beautiful that is for sure, but she is not the least bit graceful. "

"Yes I have noticed that I swear Bella can trip over the lines in linoleum , but when ever she does trip and fall it gives me the perfect excuse to catch her and wrap my arms around her."

"Bella is very lucky to have found you ."

"NO Charlie I am the lucky one ."

"So any ideas on when you are going to ask my daughter to marry you?"

"Well my brother and his Girlfriend have just announced their engagement , so I kind of didn't want to steal the spotlight from them . They are getting married in a few month so I am going to ask her after that. I want it to be very special and I want all our family and friends there when I ask her."

"OK well let me know when you plan on asking her and I will see to it that I take some time off ."

"I will and thank you Charlie for saying yes."

"Edward what would you have done if I said no ?"

"Well sir without sounding disrespectful I would have married your daughter anyway . Nothing would have stopped me. I can't live without her . I would have done everything I could to make you accept me."

"You know Renee's Parents weren't exactly thrilled when I asked Renee to marry me. They felt there daughter could do better then a small town Deputy Sheriff , which was what I was when I first met Renee."

"How did you meet each other?"

"Well Renee was around 18 years old and I was 21 years old. I had just started working at the Forks Police department, When I got a call about some teenagers who were caught skinny dipping at a private lake. Any Way The owners called and pressed charges. . When Renee got out of the water she did not have any clothes on . I quickly grabbed a towel from the back of the squad car and wrapped it around her. Then as I looked into her beautiful eyes and read her her rights. I don't know I just fell in love with her instantly. I had never met a woman that has ever made me feel the way she does. I don't think I ever will. Even though she is no longer with me . I will always love her."

'Charlie can I ask you why it did not work out for you and Renee?"

"Well Renee wanted very badly to leave small town life behind. Where as I was content with my job in The Police department living in the house we bought. She said she was suffocating in this small town and so she packed her clothes and Bella's clothes and left me and never looked back. About two weeks later I was sent Divorce papers. Renee and I really didn't have any trouble sharing custody of Bella I would come and see her when ever I had vacations and she would come and see me during the summer. How ever as Bella got older she told me how she didn't really care for Forks. Instead I would come and stay with her. Renee and I have remained friends and she has remarried. I just can't help but think that maybe if I had waited to marry her when she was older . Maybe things would have been better. "

"Charlie there is really no way of knowing that . My parents have been together for as long as I can remember and they are still very much in love. "

"Yes I Guess it just was not meant to be."

"Listen Charlie I have a flight early in the morning I need to get plenty of rest before I leave. Thank you so much for everything especially My Bella."

"You are welcome son , just promise me you will take care of her and Megan for the rest of your life."

"I will sir of course I will.

I was about to walk into my hotel room when I noticed something didn't feel right and I could smell the stench of cheap perfume. I slowly opened the door and standing inside the room was Jessica .

"Jessica what the hell are you doing here ?"

"Hm Edward you don't sound happy to see me Shame because I am really happy to see you . You know I have been waiting for you for the past three hours , and I am feeling very hot. What do you think I should do to cool off. Oh I know what I can do . I can take this heavy coat off.

Jessica slowly unwrapped her coat and stood before me wearing nothing but a see through red lace teddy.

"Jessica what the hell do you think you are doing"!

"Come on Eddie baby don't you remember the all the fun we had in New york? You know my pussy has really missed your cock these past 8 months."

"OK first of all my name is not Eddie it's Edward and second I don't want you I never wanted you . I just needed to get laid."

"Eddie how can you say that to me , don't you remember how my pussy felt wrapped around you cock ?"

"Unfortunately I do and I wish I could block the horrifying experience. Look Jessica I am not interested I have changed . I am not the same person I was . Now I need you to put your coat back on and you need to get out of my room right now.

"Come on Edward I know I can make you happier then any one else can ."

"Look can't you take a fucking hint . I don't want you now I am going to tell you one last time . GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"FINE i AM LEAVING , BUT YOU WILL BE SORRY."

OK Jessica what ever now leave."

Jessica's point of view

It was so easy to get into Edward's hotel room I just simply told the hotel receptionist that I was Edward's wife and that I wanted to surprise him . They let me in his room no questions asked.

I snooped around his room and saw a picture of his current girlfriend and baby . Who ever she was wasn't much to look at. She was very plain looking and hardly wore any make up . I don't understand what Edward would want with a plain Jane like that. Then it hit me he probably was only with her because of the baby. Well if that is the case I am sure he will be thrilled to find me here . I have not had a decent lay since Edward. Well as soon as he walks in that door and he sees this Red see through teddy.

At least that was I thought would happen , but Edward was not happy to see me at all . He yelled and told me to get the hell out of his room . Well He is going to pay for using me . OH hell yeah he is going to pay dearly."!

A/n wow I wonder what she has planned . I will have another chapter up as soon as I get 3 reviews or more .


	20. Chapter 20

Three Vampires and A baby chapter 20

A/n so sorry about the delay but I have been extremely busy this week and had a whole house fill of people. I just can't write unless I am alone and with 5 extra people being here that was not possible.

Jessica's point of view

William and Anna Hale and Carlisle and Esme Cullen are proud to announce the engagement of their children Emmett McCarty Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale. The nuptials will take place this Saturday 1pm at the Eagle Wood Resort and spa.

Brides maid will be Alice Brandon, Bella Swan, Angela Weber, etc Best man will be Jasper Wit lock and Edward Cullen.

Well Well Well if that is not interesting so Miss Bella and Edward are going to a wedding hmm sounds like the perfect opportunity for revenge, but how can I get her out of Eagle wood with out anyone noticing. I started looking up on line different methods for kidnapping. One website said the best way was to knock the victim out with chloroform . Just a small amount could keep the victim knocked out long enough to make a quick and quiet get away. The Website had info on how I could order what I needed. Since I needed it fast The Chloroform cost me 400 dollars for a vile and 20 dollars to have it shipped over night. I know its a lot of money ,but it will be worth it Once I get rid of that distraction and Edward will realize that is me he should be with.

"Hello , Yes I need a one way ticket to Chicago Illinois."

"Yes miss that will be 150 dollars ".

"OK do you take Visa".

"Yes of course miss when ever you are ready you can give me your card number.

"8447-1233-4329-1341"

Expiration date 08/14

and the name as it appears on your card"

Jessica Stanley".

Thank you miss your payment has been approved. You can pick up your tickets at The O Hare Airport . Your flight will be leaving tomorrow at 7am."

"Thank you so much I will be there."

I could barely contain my excitement in less then a few hours my plan would be in full motion and Bella Swan will be just an after thought for Edward. Besides I know I could be the perfect wife. I know once I get her out of the way Edward will love me. I guess I would also have to adjust to being a mother to a wining screaming little brat. Hmm maybe I could get rid of the brat as well. I am sure Edward would love not having the responsibility of a child anymore. Then he and I could spend all of our free time Making love and Fucking every chance we get , without some screaming baby interrupting us every five minutes. Yes It was the perfect plan . Now all I needed was to find A way into that Wedding .

Then I thought about it all I needed was to blend in with rest of the staff , A place as big as that should be easy to get into .

Rosalie's point of view

I can't believe it Today I am marrying my best friend and the love of my life. I am so excited to start my life with Emmett. I know we are going to be very happy together. I also can't wait to give him some children and when the time is right I want him to change me .

"Rosie you look so beautiful ".

"Thank you mom ".

"Yes I agree exclaimed Alice you do look very beautiful . Doesn't she Mrs Cullen?"

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you Call me Esme , and the same goes for you to Bella . Mrs Cullen Is Carlisle's mother. Not that I had the privilege of meeting the woman . From What I hear she was a bitter old hag. "

"OK well I guess I am almost ready , All I need is something borrowed , some old something new and something blue."

"Sweetheart this necklace was given to me by your grandmother and it was given to her by her mother,and now I am giving it to you. This is your something old."

"Mama its beautiful thank you so much "

"You are welcome I love you my sweet girl."

"I love you too mama".

"Rosalie I want you to borrow my diamond tennis bracelet."

"Alice not the diamond tennis bracelet Jasper bought you for your 2 year anniversary?"

"Yes Rose that Bracelet."

"Thank you so much Alice."

"Rosalie I know its not much but I have this blue pendent I would love for it to be your something blue."

"Thank you Bella Its beautiful."

"You are welcome Rosalie , I just hope one day Edward and I will be getting married."

"Bella Edward loves you and I am sure he will ask you when the time is perfect."

"Yeah you are probably right Rosie."

"OK Well I guess that is everything."

"Actually there is one more thing Your something New." added Esme.

"Oh Esme you didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't this is from Emmett ."

I quickly unwrapped the present to find a beautiful charm bracelet . It had five charms A bear , because I call Emmett my big grizzly bear, A heart , a cup from when we first met when he spilled coffee on me. and E for Emmett and An R for Rosalie . As I held it I could not help but cry .

"Rosalie is there something wrong don't you like what Emmett got you?" asked Alice.

"No of course I do its just so beautiful.

"OK Now that is it I have everything and now I am ready to become Mrs Emmett Cullen."

"Are you nervous asked Bella?"

"No not at all."

Emmett's point of view\

I can't wait to see how beautiful my Rosie looks . God I can't believe today is finally here . After months of planning for this day it was finally here and she would soon be my wife.

The first to walk down the aisle carrying Megan was Bella . Rosalie and I thought it would be cute to have Megan as our flower girl even though she is too young to walk down the aisle herself. Bella was soon followed by Alice , Angela and few of Rosalie's closet friends. Then finally coming down the aisle looking so beautiful was my Rosie. I could not believe how beautiful she was. I never in all my fantasies imagined her looking as beautiful as she did right at this moment.

As I took her hand in mine I looked in her eyes and said only for her to hear. "You look so beautiful baby".

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Emmett McCarty Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?"

"We do her mother and father."

"Friends and Family Emmett and Rosalie have chosen to recite there own vows."

"Rosalie you are the love of my life . I have loved you from the first moment I accidentally spilled that cup of coffee on you . All I did was look in those beautiful blue eyes and it was love at first sight. You have a wonderful heart and amazing spirit . I can't wait to begin my life with you. I love you so much and I look forward to our forever."

"Emmett when I first met you I wanted to be angry with you for spilling that coffee on me , but one look in those Golden eyes and I just could not be angry with you . I was lost in your eyes and before I knew it I was in love. I love you for your strength and your sensitivity . I never knew what true love was until that day . I love you so much Emmett and I can't wait to spend eternity with you ."

If there be any one who has just cause on why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace. Family and friends I am proud to introduce you too Mr and Mrs Emmett Cullen."

\

"Bella's point of view

"I don't know what is with me lately I keep having to go to the bathroom all the time.

I didn't want to leave the wedding ceremony , but if I don't go now I am going to wind up having an accident.

"Bella sweetie were are you going asked Esme..

"Esme I am sorry but I really have to go to the bathroom again ."

"Bella do you realize you just went to the bathroom 10 minutes before the ceremony ."

"Yes I do but I really have to go again could you please take Megan for a minute.

"Sure let me hold my Grand daughter."

God where is this bathroom I was about to reach the promised land when I felt something hit me in the back of my head and some rag was violently shoved over my mouth and nose. The last thing I remembered as the darkness took over was feeling something warm and wet flowing from my body.

Edward's point of view

"Esme do you have any idea where Bella went? She has been gone now for 15 minutes."?

"Yeah she said she had to go to the bathroom , why she hasn't gotten back yet?"

"No and I am really worried I am going to go look for her. Can you keep an Eye on Megan for me mom ?"

"Of course son ."

If I had a heart beat it would be pounding in my chest , I could smell the faint smell of cheap perfume as I walked down the long hall way the odor got stronger and stronger . There was only one person I knew who wore cheap perfume like that . It was Jessica . I raced down the hall ways in top vampire speed only to be too late . The only thing left of Bella's was the bracelet I bought her when we went to The Bahamas . I ran out the back and as I did The scent of Jessica's perfume only got weaker as I raced down the road . I was too late . Jessica had my Bella and God only knows what she planned on doing to her. I could not stop thinking about the last thing she said to me. She said I would be sorry for refusing to have sex with her. I just hope I can find my Bella before I am too late.

A/n five reviews and I post a new chapter. I am not really sure if you can buy chloroform online,but for the sake of fiction in this story you can. Also I know Rosalie would never choose to be a vampire ,but in my story she can't wait to be like Emmett and be with him forever. As I said from the beginning the characters in this are going to be OOC , OH and any Ideas on why Bella is having to take frequent bathroom breaks . First five reviews will get a teaser. I want to thank all of you for all of your reviews. Thank you to all of you who have added this to your favorites and story alerts.


	21. Chapter 21

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter 21

Edward's point of view

Her words raced through my memory "You will be sorry I will make you pay just wait and see."

I was standing there trying to figure out my next move I could barely think straight. I didn't even hear Jasper behind me.

"Bro what the hell is going on and where is Bella? Everyone is really worried!"

"I don't know Jessica took her."

"Bro who the hell is Jessica?"

"She is no one really just someone I hooked up with every now and again when ever I went to New York. Anyway she was somehow in Seattle when I was there and."

"Oh my God Edward you didn't "!

"No of course not I could never do that to Bella I love her. Anyway she was in my hotel suite and she had nothing on but a red see through teddy . She wanted me to fuck her and I told her straight up no and I kicked her out. She told me that I would pay for refusing her, and that I would be sorry."

"Bro we got to go save Bella before its too late , Do you have a good trail on her scent ?"

I took a long drawn out sniff and as much as I hated having Jessica's scent surrounding me I knew it was necessary for me to find Bella."

"Edward do you have anything?"

"Yes I do the scent is very strong both scents outside of this door and from what I can tell Jessica is not to far away .

Bella's point of view

My head felt like I was run over by a steam roller, I felt nausea and all I wanted to do was throw up . The last thing I remembered was going to the bathroom , when all of a sudden I felt something hard hit me , and someone shoved a rag in my mouth. I had a massive headache and to make matters even worse I was soaked , God how humiliating here I am almost 22 years old and I pissed myself. I had no idea where I was all I knew was I was tied up in what looked like to be some kind of abandoned ware house or shed. Tears started streaming down my face , Would anyone come and rescue me ? Would Edward and his family think I abandoned Megan all over again. God why would someone do this to what had I done? Maybe I was being punished for what I did to Megan when she was so small, maybe this was my punishment. My body shook with sobs ,and I barely noticed the figure coming in .

"Well I see you are awake! Its a good thing kind of hard for me to torture you if you are asleep . Where would the fun in that be".

"Why are you doing this to me ?"

"Why because you stole someone from me ?"

"Who I don't even know you. I never saw you before in my life. Who could I have taken from you?"

She slapped my face hard with some leather belt across my face . I tried so hard to not cry , but the pain from the hit was just to much .

"You took Edward from me , you fucking no good piece of shit. He was mine and had it not been for you and that fucking brat of yours he would still be with me and not be with you."

"Edward was never yours so how could I steal someone that never belonged to you ?"

"Once again she slapped me hard across my face.

"All I know is before you and that brat came along whenever Edward had a business trip he and I would have a great time . fucking each others brains out."

I cringed at her words I never wanted to imagine Edward having sex with anyone unless it was with me. I knew I could not give her the satisfaction of thinking that she was hurting me.

"OH so you think you were the only one Edward Cullen was fucking ? Well are you in for a rude awakening . I have news for you . Edward had women all over the country he turned to for his sexual needs and desires."

"Oh Yeah like who , I don't believe you ."

"Like Victoria , Lauren , Emily , Leah , Samantha . Just to name a few ."

"I don't believe you Edward was only with me ."

"Oh really then explain to me why our daughter looks just like him. "

"Well he probably just had sex with you because he could not find me and he needed to get laid."

"Yeah keep telling your self that . I am sorry what is your name again ?"

"Its not important who my name is all I know is I am going to get rid of you and then I am going to convince Edward to give up that screaming annoying brat."

"OK but let me ask you this in all those times you and Edward were together has he ever told you how much he loves you , and how much you mean to him. ?"

"Bitch I know what you are trying to do you . You are trying to make me doubt his feeling for me, but I know Edward loves me . You just have him all confused . That is why I have to get rid of you . Once you are gone he and I can go back to the way things were."

Now I was scared I really thought she was bluffing , but who ever this psycho was she was series about killing me. Once again I felt a sharp shooting pain . That psycho Bitch stabbed me in one of my ribs , and I collapsed from the pain . My last thoughts were I hope Edward finds me soon.

Edward's point of view

Jasper and I raced through the streets following Bella and Jessica's scents. I searched the minds of people I passed by and so far no one had seen anything or heard anything. I was about to give up when I saw a young girl about the age of 15 years old. in her mind she saw my Bella being dragged into some abandoned ware house. She was afraid to call the police because she had snuck out of room to meet her boyfriend and she knew she would be in trouble for being out there.

"Bro any idea where Jessica took her?"

"Yes actually I do and its not far from here. "

"Bro we need to hurry I smell Blood and lots of it."

Jasper and I could smell Bella's blood it was getting stronger and stronger the closer I got to the abandoned ware house.

I could hear Jessica's thoughts the closer I got to the warehouse.

"Jessica what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Edward baby I am doing this for us . I want us to be together you and I ."

I grabbed her by her throat and threw her up against the wall , My eyes were black with hate.

"Edward I Can't Breathe ! Oh my God what are you ?"

I looked her in the eyes and kissed her lips hard. I am a vampire my dear."

"NO you are lying , You are just saying these things to scare me . There is no such things as vampires ."

From the corner of my eye I noticed a huge sewer rat I grabbed it and ripped into its throat. its blood was smeared all over my mouth .

"So Jessica do you still believe vampires are not real . Do you have any idea what I can do to you ?"

"Please don't hurt me I will do anything ."

"Really you will do anything you weren't thinking that when you kidnapped the one woman I love more then anything in this world and to top it off you fucking stabbed her.

"I had to she needs to die."

"No Bitch you need to die."

I looked deep into her eyes and kissed her hard on the lips as she had this dazed look in her eyes . I did something I never thought I would ever do . I snapped her neck and dropped her dead carcase down on the ground.

"Jasper I need you to get rid of the body so I can rescue Bella."

"No problem bro its done."

I followed Bella's scent she was chained to a wall and her side was covered in blood.

I ripped the chains off of her and took her to Carlisle. I drove like a maniac until I got back to Carlisle and Esme's new home in Chicago.

"Carlisle you have to help her shes lost a lot of blood."

"Son I will do what ever I can. Luckily for her She was not stabbed near any major organs.

We raced into the night Bella was going in and out of consciousness as we headed for Carlisle's new house in Chicago . Bella was brought down to the operating room . I watched as He stitched up the huge gash from The stab wound . I watched and waited as my father worked on her.

"Son Its all over Bella is going to be OK . I gave her a blood transfusion and she is all stitched up . She is resting right now.

"Can I see her "?

"Yes but try not to wake her . She needs a lot of rest. In The mean time I am going to run some tests on Bella I want to make sure Jessica did not give her anything to harm her."

"What do you think Jessica drugged her ?"

"I am not sure but you know me I don't like to leave no stone unturned."

I walked into the room it broke my heart to see my Bella hooked up to those machines . She looked so fragile so Broken .

"Baby I am so sorry this happened to you I love you so much."

"Edward"?

"No baby please don't say anything you need to rest . We will talk later I promise ."

"Edward who was she to you ?"

"Bella please you need to rest ?"

"I can't rest not until you tell me who she was and why she wanted to hurt me?"

"OK Jessica was a girl that I had sex with when ever I went away on business trips . She was not the only one as I told you before I met you I just used them for sex . I never loved them. The other girls knew how I felt and they were OK with the arrangement we had ."

"Edward have you been with her since you have been with me?"

"Baby how could you ask that of course not. I love you and only you ."

"Then why does she know about me and how does she know about Megan. She kept telling me she was going to kill me and that she was going to get rid of the annoying brat as she liked to call her. OH my God what if she comes after me again. What if she kills Megan this time."

"Bella look at me Jessica will never get near you or Megan ever again. I promise you".

"Edward how do you know?"

"Because she is dead I killed her."

"You killed her?"

"Yes I had to I read her thoughts and she was never going to stop . She wasn't going to stop until you and Megan were dead I couldn't let her hurt you. Bella when I was with Jessica and all those other girls it was only because I couldn't be with you . I wanted to fill the emptiness you left in my heart. No matter how hard I tried and how many girls I slept with I still felt empty . They were not you."

"I believe you I know you love me and I know how much you love our daughter. But how did Jessica find me.

Remember when I was in Seattle . Well Jessica somehow found out where I was staying . When I got to my suite she was there waiting for me . She took off her coat and had nothing on but a red lace teddy."

"Edward I don't want to hear anymore . How could you do this to me to us ."

"Bella love I promise I never touched her I would never hurt you that way ."

"Did she say anything to you ?"

"Yes she propositioned me for sex and I turned her down and then she threatened me . She said I would be sorry."

"Oh and you felt it was necessary to hide that from me? Edward if you had been honest from the beginning none of this would have happened . I would have been on the look out for a psycho crazed bitch."

"Baby I had no idea what she was planning believe me, If I had I would have stopped her."

"Edward I think you need to leave."

Please Bella don't do this I love you "

"NO Get OUT GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME . I HATE YOU."!

If I had the ability to cry tears would be streaming down my face. Bella's last words felt worse then any real pain I could have ever felt. I walked out of her room and crumbled on to the floor. My Body shaking with dry sobs.

"Son what is wrong why are you sobbing?"

"Bella said she hates me and that is my fault Jessica hurt her. She said if I was honest with her about Jessica none of this would have happened."

"Edward she is just upset I am sure she didn't mean what she said . Give her some time I am sure she will forgive you ."

"I don't know I don't think she will ever forgive me "

"Bella's point of view

I was in so much pain my side felt like it was on fire. However that pain was not anything compared to the pain I felt knowing That the love of my life had betrayed me. He had weeks to tell me about what happened in Seattle and he kept it from me. I was almost killed tonight by some psycho bitch. I know Edward did not have sex with her or with anyone ever since we got together. I know he would never hurt me like that,but he still lied to me . He never told me about Jessica sneaking into his room . I was about to dose off again when Carlisle walked into my room.'

"Bella I have to talk to you Its about your Blood tests"!

A/n and I am ending it there five reviews gets a teaser. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I will post a new chapter as soon as I get those five reviews. Let me know your thoughts do you think Bella is right for being upset with Edward.


	22. Chapter 22

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 22

A/n wow thank you for those five reviews I enjoyed reading each and everyone. chapter contains explicit sex scenes

Bella's point of view

I was so sore from the stabbing that I could barely even think straight. I couldn't believe Edward never told me about Jessica. It had me wondering if I could truly trust him . I didn't mean it when I said I hated him . I could never hate him I was just so angry. The only thing I could think about was what if Jessica got Megan and killed her . I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I told who ever it was to come in .

Carlisle entered holding some test results in his hands.

"Bella I have to talk to you about your blood tests".

I Immediately started thinking the worse . Oh my God maybe I have diabetes It does run in my family and I have read that people do tend to urinate more when they have that. Then I thought maybe I had some kind of urinary tract infection, but I wasn't having any pain when ever I went to the bathroom . I never expected to hear what I was about to hear.

"What about my blood work what is wrong. What ever you do don't sugar coat it I can take it "

"Bella you are pregnant and according to the HCG levels in your blood I would say that you are almost 3 months pregnant".

"Carlisle how is that even possible I have been getting my period this whole time, and I barely have any symptoms."

"Bella I ran the tests five times you are pregnant. Let me ask you this you say you have had your period for the last three months have you noticed anything different about them?"

"Well not really except for instead of being 7 days long they were only 2 days and they were a lighter."

"OK and also everyone has noticed that for the past two weeks you have been going to the bathroom every 5-10 minutes."

"Yeah but I wasn't like this when I was pregnant with Megan .My period stopped and I had terrible morning sickness. I don't have any of that with this baby."

"Bella every pregnancy is different."

"Carlisle does Edward know?"

"No I blocked my thoughts as I was coming in here , but he is very upset. I know its probably not any of my business but exactly happened between you two?"

"Oh Carlisle he never told me about Jessica when he got back from Seattle. If he had told me I would have been aware of her and maybe I wouldn't be in this bed recovering from a stab wound."

"Bella I am not going to make up an excuse for my son, but I truly believe he kept it from you because he didn't want to upset you. Edward loves you so much he would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know Carlisle and I never meant what I said to him I was just so upset and in so much pain . Oh and now that I know that I am pregnant I guess a little hormonal"

I couldn't help but laugh at my little joke.

"Yeah I guess so added Carlisle."

"Could you get Edward for me I need to tell him about the baby and I need to make up with him ."

Edward's point of view

I could barely move from the spot on the floor I was on . Life could not go on without Bella in my life. I had no one to blame but myself. She was right I should have told her, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I only wanted to protect her. I just sat on the floor not moving shutting everything and every sound out. I didn't even feel it when Carlisle tapped me on my shoulder or as he yelled my name.

"Edward son snap out of it Bella needs you"!

As soon as I heard him say Bella needs you I snapped out of my catatonic state. No matter even if she hated me . If she needed me I would be there no matter what.

"Carlisle what is wrong with Bella is she alright?"

"Son she is going to be fine, but she wants to talk to you and she asked me to get you ."

"OK"

I slowly opened her door, Its funny I have killed mountain lions , Bears and even some vengeful vampires in my early days of this life. I even killed the scum of society. I was not afraid of anything, except I was afraid of what Bella had to say to me . I was afraid to live my life without her.

I cleared my throat and began to speak .

"Carlisle said you wanted to talk to me. Bella I am so sorry but you have to understand I was only trying to ."

"Edward its OK I know you were only protecting me. Edward I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I could never hate you. I love you to damn much to hate you."

I didn't say anything I just kissed her hard on her lips . I was trying not to put to much pressure on her side where she was stabbed.

"Bella my sweet Bella My love I love you so much and I am sorry I will never keep anything from you ever again."

"I love you too"

I climbed in the bed with her and she laid her head on my chest . I listened to her heart beating.

"Edward I have to tell you something ".

"Bella what is it are you OK. Don't tell me Carlisle found something wrong with your blood work ."

"Well he did find a little something, but he said not to worry it will go away in 6 months."

"Bella what could you possibly have that will go away in 6 months ? Wait are you telling me that you , That We're ?"

"Yes Edward I am. I am 3 months pregnant with our child."

"Bella how is it possible that you are pregnant and you didn't know or I did not know for 3 months."

"I have no idea that is what I asked Carlisle . When I was pregnant with Megan my period stopped and I was throwing up constantly. I had my period this whole time and up until two weeks ago was when I started having to go to the bathroom every five minutes. To be honest before Carlisle had told me I thought he was going to tell me I had diabetes or some kind of urinary tract infection . I was not expecting him to tell me I was pregnant."

"Bella are you not happy about us having another baby"?

"Edward of course I am happy but I am worried what if I am the same way I was when I was pregnant with Megan. What if I want to hurt this baby like I wanted to hurt Megan".

"Baby you have to realize you thought you were alone when you were pregnant with Megan . You had no one and you didn't tell anyone about your pregnancy. This time you have me , and my family. You also have your father and your friends in Forks. You are not alone and everyone is going to be so excited when we tell them "

"Edward can you do me a favor? Could you lock the door please."

"Sure love but why do you need the door locked?"

"Because I want you to make love to me and I don't want your father walking in on us".

"Bella are you sure aren't you in pain ?"

"Yes , but I want you. Please make love to me."

I began kissing her slowly trying hard not to put any pressure on her side . I didn't think laying on top of her was a good idea I didn't want to put any extra pressure on her stab wounds . Instead I wrapped my arms around her and laid her on her said as I kissed her lips and caressed her breasts. I slowly rubbed my thumb and finger against her slit feeling how wet she was. I slowly pumped my two fingers deep inside of her wet pussy . I was thankful that Carlisle had this room sound proofed I didn't want any one to hear Bella's moans and sighs they were meant for my ears and my ears only.

I kissed her on her lips as I entered her from the sides spooning against her body . slowly thrusting in and out of her. Bella and I have made love many times before and each time has been beautiful , but there was something very intimate about our love making at this moment. I knew one thing was for sure I wasn't going to waste another minute . I don't care about stealing anyone's spot light from them . The only thing I know is that I am asking Bella to marry me . As soon as she is well enough to get out of this bed. I am going to take her back to our Island and I am going to pop the question.

I can't wait to make her my wife.

A/n ok guys the next chapter will be Edward and Bella telling everyone about the baby I am going to skip a head two weeks in the next chapter. Five reviews gets a teaser and I will post a new chapter. I couldn't keep Edward and Bella apart . I am all about happily ever afters. In case anyone was wondering why Edward did not pick up on the baby's heart beat . it is because he has been preoccupied with Megan and trying to figure out what Jessica had planned to do to him. In case I did not mention it. His encounter with Jessica in Seattle was Three months ago. Edward and Bella had made love the night before he left and that was when she conceived the baby.


	23. Chapter 23

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 23

A/n Thanks for the five reviews I would ask for more but I don't want to push my luck . contains explicit sex scenes under18 be ware . Over 18 enjoy

Happy Birthday Rob

Two weeks later

Bella's point of view

After a long two week stay At Carlisle and Esme . I was finally well enough to go home. Don't get ,me wrong I love Carlisle and Esme , but I miss being home with Edward, Jasper and Alice. Emmett moved out after he and Rosalie got married. They put their honeymoon on hold after the incident. After a week I convinced them that I was fine and that they should go on their honey moon. I even managed to convince Edward to let them borrow the island for a couple of weeks.

_Flashback_

_"Edward I think we should let Emmett and Rosalie use the island on the Caribbean for their honeymoon"._

_"Babe I was planing on taking you there once you were better."_

_"Edward that may not be for a few more weeks , so come on why don't you let your brother and his wife use it for couple of weeks." I looked at him with my cute puppy dog look he was defenseless against it , especially when I said_

_"Come on Edward if you love me you will let your brother use the island."_

_"Ok you know I don't stand a chance when you look at me that way and when you use that phrase."_

_"I know and that is why I do it."_

_"You are an evil evil woman !"_

_"I know but you love me anyway!"_

_"Yes I do"_

_end of flashback_

"Babe are you sure you are well enough to come back home ?" Edward asked with a worried tone.

"Yes for the 30th time Carlisle said as long as I continued to take it easy there is no reason why I can't go home. OK so stop worrying."

"Bella I can't help it I think I will always worry about you , and want to protect you and Megan".

"Yeah I know."

"Bella I think we should tell our family about the baby"

"Yeah you are probably right but I kind of wanted to wait until Rosie and Emmett got home."

"Bella we can call them and put them on speaker phone when we tell everyone else."

"Yeah but what about my dad? "

" Well about that I kind of have a surprise for you !"

I was about to ask him what my surprise was when my dad walked through the door.

"Hey Bells how are you feeling?"

"OH my God Dad when did you get here?"

"Last night late I took The Red eye out of Washington."

"Dad you actually took the Red Eye?"

"Yeah well Edward told me that you and him had something important to tell all of us and I didn't want to miss it."

"Oh he did did he?"

"Yes he did He also arranged for another surprise for you."

"Oh like what Edward you know I hate surprises"!

"I know but I have a feeling you are going to enjoy this one"!

"OH really are you sure I am going to enjoy this surprise."

Just then out of no where I heard a voice I had not heard in over a year .

"Hey you better enjoy this surprise he said as he walked into the room crossing his arms over his chest.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

"OH MY GOD Jacob wow , when how did you get here?"

"Well I took the red eye with Charlie Bells . Edward paid for us to come out here He said you guys had some news to share, and that we all needed to be here to hear it."

"Edward thank you so much baby wow I can't believe you did this . I thought we were going to have to tell my dad our news over the phone."

"OK why don't we all go upstairs to the living room and Edward and Bella can share their news there" exclaimed Esme .

We soon were all gathered in the living room. Everyone looking around trying to guess what our good news could possibly be.

OK Edward and Bella we are all hear now spill it already Alice exclaimed excitedly ."

"Well not all of us I wish Emmett and Rosie were here. I just don't feel right sharing our news without them."

"Babe its OK just dial this number and we will tell them over the phone OK"

I reluctantly dialed the number that Edward gave me. I waited and for Emmett or Rosie to answer . The strange thing was when Emmett finally did I wasn't getting any bad reception . It was almost like they were here.

"Hello"

"Oh Hello Bella how are you feeling?"

"I am good Listen Em you and Rosie are on speaker phone Edward and I have some news , I just wish you were here so I could tell you in person."

"Bella can you do me a favor?" added Rosalie.

"Sure what is it ?"

"Turn around!"

"What! "

"Turn around".

Standing in Esme and Carlisle's living room smiling was Rosalie and Emmett."

"Wow when did you guys get back ?"

"We got back this morning early , you can thank the little pixie over there. She called us two days ago . She said she had a feeling you and Edward had big news to share and that we should come home!"

"She did Oh Alice thank you , but I didn't want to disturb their honey moon."

"Bella its OK besides we could easily do what we were doing anywhere , we don't need a fancy honey moon. Now since we are all here could you guys please tell us the news already ."

"OK well everyone Bella and I are going to have another baby!"

Screams were heard all over the house. Edward and I were hugged by everyone in the room . Wishes of congratulations were passed along.

"Wow so how are you feeling asked Emmett.

"I am feeling OK just tired ."

"Well that s OK congrats Bella ?"

"Thanks Em hey just think pretty soon you and Rose will be having your own kids."

"Yeah I can't wait . I hope we have a baby as cute as Megan .

One week later on the island

Edward's point of view

I can't believe it Today Bella and I are starting our first day on our island .

Bella lately has been having some strange craving. . Things like bananas dipped in chocolate syrup . Oreo s on top of pizza. and all of kinds of fruits with whip cream. I made sure to call ahead and have plenty of Bella's favorites available for her. As soon as we got to the Island I scooped her up in my arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Edward you know traditionally a man doesn't carry a woman over the threshold unless they are married."

"True but since when have we ever been traditional Bella."

"Yeah I guess so Edward what do you want to do first.?"

"Well the first thing I want to do is take off all of your clothes and make love to you all over this island."

"Edward I don't know if you want to see me naked I am not exactly thin anymore and I am getting as big as house."

"Bella you are not as big as a house. In fact you have never looked more beautiful then you do now."

"OH Edward I love you so much"

"I love you too and now I am going to take you over to that Fire place and remove all your clothes and I am going to show you how beautiful you are to me".

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her over to the soft plush carpet and slowly removed her clothes. I started with her bra freeing her breasts from their confinement. Kissing and licking down her body as I removed each article of clothing. Soon we had a pile of clothes on the floor and we were kissing and enjoying each others bodies by the roaring fire light.

"Bella I love you so much and I want to taste you so bad. Its been so long since I got to enjoy you . Would you like that. Me licking and sucking your clit in my mouth making you cum?"

"God Edward stop telling me about it and get to it."

"Yes my love and I quickly plunged between her thighs licking and sucking at her clit running my tongue up and down her slit taking my time . Making sure I licked and sucked every inch of My Bella's beautiful pussy.

"Fuck Edward you feel so good , I am going to cum all over your face . Fuck so close "

"Bella continued to rock her pussy all over my face riding out her orgasms.

"Edward please I need you inside of me Make love to me.

I grabbed my hard cock and thrusted deep inside of Bella's Hot wet pussy.

"Fuck baby you feel so wet tight and hot around my cock . Your pussy feels so good baby so good."

"Oh God Edward so good fuck me harder I need it harder baby ."

"Bella what about the baby I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Edward its OK the baby is OK please I am so close and need you to fuck me harder."

I proceeded to fuck Bella as hard as I safely could. I could feel her clinching her vaginal walls around my cock . Squeezing my orgasm and hers out of me.

After an hour of hot love making Bella and I soon climaxed together . We were soon wrapped in each others arms by the fire place.

The Next few days on the island was a whirl wind of love making non stop . I still had not asked Bella to marry me and we were soon approaching our last night on the island.

As Bella slept I got everything ready for our romantic evening. I made Bella a big spread of the foods she has been craving.

I carried all of the food onto the lanai and placed everything on the beautiful table.

I placed a beautiful blue dress with a note attached to it for Bella to wear.

I patiently waited for her to get ready . I could not wait to see how beautiful she was going to look in her dress.

I watched as she walked outside to the lanai . The Moon light shining down and cascading all over her.

"Bella my love you simply take my breath away."

"Thank you You look so handsome but what is the occasion?"

"The Occasion is I want to show you the love of my life and beyond how much I love you and how much you mean to me Bella I was going to wait until after we had dinner to do this , but I can't .

I knee-led down before her holding the ring in my hand.

"Bella from the first moment I met you in Seattle you have captured my dead beating heart. I love everything about you . I love your strength , your spirit and your beauty. I love that you are a wonderful mother. You are my best friend and you are my lover . I don't want to spend another minute and not have you be my wife.

Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest vampire that ever walked the face of the earth. Will you marry me?"

" Yes Edward Oh Yes I love you so much and I want nothing more then to be your wife"

A/n remember five reviews and I post the next chapter. I hope you liked the proposal .

The next chapter Bella and Edward will be back home to share the news about the proposal . I have not yet decided if I am going to let Bella and Edward get married before the new baby comes or wait until he or she is born . Let me know what you all think. If I get more people tell me to wait I will wait . If you all prefer for them to get married while she is still pregnant Then I will do that. Just let me know. Thanks everyone .

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 24

Disclaimer as much as I would love to Own Edward Cullen and all of the twilight characters I don't They are owned by the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer. I do how ever own Megan and Mrs Lopez.

A/n Well I didn't get the five reviews I was hoping for , but I do appreciate the reviews I did get. warning explicit sex scene

Edward's point of view

Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest vampire that ever walked the face of the earth. Will you marry me?"

" Yes Edward Oh Yes I love you so much and I want nothing more then to be your wife"

"Oh Bella I am so happy and I love you so much . I can't believe it pretty soon you will be my wife."

I was so excited I picked her up and spun her around , completing forgetting that Bella was pregnant had just finished eating. I sat her down just in time for her to vomit right in front of me.

"Oh baby I am so sorry I wasn't thinking I was just so excited about you saying yes. Are you alright can I get you anything to settle your stomach."

"Yeah actually do you have any saltines or ginger ale ?"

"Not sure , but if we don't I can have the cleaning crew bring you some right away."

"Thanks it will really help settle my stomach."

I looked all over the house and thank goodness I had some saltines and some Seagram's ginger ale for her to drink. I handed her a sleeve of crackers and the bottle of ginger ale . I sat on the other end of the coach and massaged her feet as she slowly ate and drank .

"Baby I am really sorry I didn't mean to make you sick"!

"I know you didn't . Boy I can't wait to get home to Megan and tell everyone that we are engaged. Scary to think that that psycho path almost took this moment away from us. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me."

"Bella don't even think like that there is no way I would have not saved you . I never want to be without not ever ."

"Well I never want to be without you . I can't imagine not being with you. When I was sick and in the hospital I kept praying that one day you would find me. I have loved you from the moment I first met you. I thought I was in love with Jacob, but that was nothing compared to the love I feel for you ."

"Bella that was so beautiful you know I only fooled around with those other girls because I wanted to full the emptiness in my heart, but no matter what I did or how many girls I was with it didn't change a thing . If anything it made me feel more empty inside."

"Edward that is in the past what matters now is our present and our future."

Bella and I enjoyed a few more days on the island skinny dipping , making love on the beach and in the ocean . It was like we could not get enough of each other. We were both insatiable . As much fun as we were having on our island paradise away from our responsibilities we knew we had to get back home. Back to Megan and to our families. We also had to start the process of looking for a house for ourselves. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers and I love living with them , but I want to be able to make love to Bella in any random room in the house and not worry who is going to walk in . I want to be able to at any given moment bend Bella over the kitchen counter and fuck her from behind.

The next day Bella and I packed up all our stuff and headed back home on Carlisle's private jet. Bella managed to sleep the whole flight home. As soon as we landed I kissed her fore head and told her that we were now back in Chicago. Alice and Jasper were waiting on us at the airport to pick us up.

"Hey guys how was your vacation , you know Megan has missed you, She has not stopped saying mama and Dada since you left " exclaimed Alice.

"Wait Megan said mama and Dada and we missed it Bella cried .

"Afraid so she said Dada first a few days ago and then I showed her a picture of you and Edward together and she started saying mama . Now she has been randomly saying mama and Dada" explained Jasper.

"Wow Bella I can't believe it I am so proud of her."

"I know me too ."

"Hey Alice when we get to the house make sure everyone is there Bella and I have another announcement we have to make and its a big one."

"Oh OK that won't be a problem because they are already there. See I had a feeling you guys wanted to tell us something big . That is why I had them all stay at the house and wait for us to get home."

"Alice have you ever considered the possibility that you may be clairvoyant? I mean seriously think about it, You had a feeling I was pregnant and I am , and now you say you had a feeling that Edward and I have some big news and we do."

"Hm I never really thought about it to be honest I just randomly get these feeling and it so happens that they are usually accurate."

"Well I tell you one thing I know now not to bet against you!'

"OK so what is the news?"

"Oh No Alice we are not saying anything until we get home. Edward and I want to tell everyone at the same time. You can wait five minutes."

"Oh OK but I don't have to like it."

Five minutes later we were back home . Alice practically dragged Bella in the house.

"Hey everyone stop what ever you are doing Bella and Edward have some news for us."

"OK what is it asked Emmett ."

"Well Bella and I are now engaged to be married!"

"Wow congratulations guys I am so happy for you. Edward you just make sure you take care of Bells for me . After all she is like a sister exclaimed Jacob."

"Don't worry Jake I would never dream of causing her any pain."

"Yeah because if you do I have a gun and a bullet with your name on it boy added charlie.

I swolled and acted scared for Charlie's benefit it would be funny for Charlie to find out that I was bullet proof.

I could not believe how horny Bella has been since she got pregnant. Its like she is addicted to my cock. Its a good thing I don't get tired because if I was human I would be worn out.

I decided to head out to my office to catch up on some work.

"Hello Mr Cullen how was your vacation?"

"It was wonderful Ms Kramer in fact Bella and I are now engaged ."

"Oh Mr Cullen that is wonderful news I am so happy for you."

"Thank you".

"Oh Mr Cullen your 12:30 is waiting in your office."

" Oh OK thanks Ms Kramer and I headed to my office. I did not recall having a 12:30 appointment ,but I was curious on who it was. I just prayed that it wasn't some random girl who decided to look me up like Victoria did .

I opened the door to my office and was greeted by Bella wearing a black trench coat and some black high heal shoes.

"Baby what are you doing here? Is Megan OK?"

"Yes Megan is fine Mrs Lopez is watching her. I came down here so I could help my fiance with his dictation"

"Dictation I don't need any help with my dictation".

Bella started rubbing my cock with her hands .

"Hm looks like you need lots of help with your dictation . God Edward your so hard I can't wait to get that cock in my mouth and swallow all of your sweet cum down my throat."

Bella quickly removed her coat and revealed what she was wearing underneath a red bra with a garter belt and red thong underwear. She was now on her knees with my cock in her mouth licking sucking up and down my shaft. pumping what would not fit in her mouth with her hands.

"Shit damn baby hold on."

I managed to get to my intercom to call Ms Kramer I did want anyone to interrupt Bella and I . I also tried to manage to stay calm over the intercom.

"Ms Kramer please hold all my calls until further notice."

"OK Mr Cullen no problem"

"Oh fuck baby God your lips and mouth around my cock feels so fucking good. Shit I am so close.

I began rocking back and forth fucking Bella's mouth until I shot my load deep down her throat. I picked her up and sat her down on my desk. I removed her red bra . Her perky breasts and nipples were just begging to be licked and sucked. As soon as I had her bra off I laid her down on my desk.

"You know something baby this desk here until now is virgin . I have never had sex on it".

"Hm well then I suggest we break it in . Edward I don't want you to make love to me on your desk!"

"You don't ?"

"No Edward I want you to fuck me on this desk I want you to fuck me in every position you can think of on this desk."

I licked all around Bella's nipples alternating between the left and right breasts. licking and kissing my way down her body . Kissing her little belly where our child was growing . I soon was between her legs . I took her clit in my mouth and licked up and down her slit. With each pass of my tongue I was rewarded with Bella's sweet nectar .

"Fuck baby so sweet I love the taste of your cum it tastes better then the sweetest honey in the world."

Bella continued to rock against my face riding out her 1st and 2nd orgasms.

"Edward please I can't take it any more I need your cock inside me now"

I quickly wrapped Bella's legs around my waist and quickly sunk my cock deep inside of Bella's sweet pussy . I pumped in and out of her listening to her moans and sighs., Baby I want to fuck from behind would you let me?"

"Yes Oh fuck yes I want that Edward."

"I turned her around and bend her over my desk I thrusted my cock deep inside of her.

"Fuck baby so much tighter this way. Shit baby I am so close."

"Me too God Edward I am cumming . OH Yeah Oh fuck yeah Oh Edward so fucking good baby."

I continued to thrust in and out of Bella's pussy until I released deep inside of her. Felling her last two orgasm release from her body.

"Baby that was incredible I love you so much."

"Hm I love you to did you enjoy deflowering your desk?'

"I sure did feel free to come and surprise me like that anytime."

"I will Well babe I don't want to keep you from work any longer and I have to get home to Megan Mrs Lopez has an appointment at 3pm ."

"OK love I will see you as soon as I get home.

"OH Bella did you drive here to my office wearing only that bra and thong set ?"

"No I had clothes on when I got here. I told Ms Kramer I wanted to surprise you ."

"Wait you mean to tell me that Ms Kramer knew it was you , and she knew what you had planned for me."

"Yep"

"Well I have one thing to say thank God I had this office sound proofed."

"Bella's point of view

Is it possible to be addicted to someone's cock , because ever since I found out I was pregnant I literally can't get enough of Edward's cock . I want it inside of me as much as possible. The funny thing is I don't remember being this way when I was pregnant with Megan. Which I am glad because I could not imagine having anyone but Edward inside of me.

I decided to surprise Edward down at his office. I slipped on a red bra and thong and attached my garter belt. I wore a summer dress over it and a trench coat. I walked into his office around 12pm I knew Edward was not going to arrive for another 20 minutes.

"Hello Ms Kramer would you mind letting me in Edward's office I want to surprise him?"

"Sure Ms Swan he should be here any moment?"

"Thank you oh and Ms Kramer make sure we are not disturbed."

"As you wish Miss Swan ."

"Thank you oh and please call me Bella ."

"OK Bella have fun" .

I removed the summer dress and put the trench coat back on covering what I had on underneath. I waited patiently for Edward to arrive.

As soon as he walked through the door I kissed him . He wanted to know what I was there for and I told him I wanted to help him work on his dictation. He looked at me confused I started to rub his cock in my hands making him hard .

I removed my coat and unzipped his pants taking him in my mouth, telling how hard his cock was and how I could not wait to swallow his cum.

As soon as he released himself down my throat. He told me how he never had sex on his desk ever with anyone . I was turned on by this so much that I told him that I didn't want him to make love to me on his desk I wanted him to fuck me.

Edward removed my bra and began licking and sucking my nipples making them hard , he kissed his way down my body until he reached my clit and began sucking and licking my pussy. I could barely speak as I rode my orgasms all over his face.

After having my 3rd orgasm I could not wait any longer I needed to feel him inside of me.

Edward slid my body to the edge of the desk and I wrapped my legs around him taking his cock inside of me

Edward thrusted inside of me until I was cumming for the fourth and fifth time .

Edward asked me if he could take me from behind. I love it when Edward fucks me from behind Once again I had two more orgasms followed by Edward releasing himself deep inside of me.

Edward thanked me for deflowering his desk , but was curious to find out if I had driven to his office just wearing the bra and thong set I had on . I wanted to mess with him and tell him yes, but I didn't want him to be upset with me. Just the thought of him thinking I left the house like that would make him mad. So I told him that I had clothes on.

Then I proceeded to tell him that Ms Kramer knew that it was me and m y reasons for my arrival.

I could tell that he was little embarrassed having his Secretary knowing my reasons for coming to his office.

Thank God he listened to me when I suggested he have his office sound proofed.

The next day Edward and I began the process of looking for our own home. As much as I love living with Jasper and Alice . I really would love Edward and I to have our own home.

Our realtor Ms brown took us all over Chicago looking at different houses. Each house we saw although beautiful did not have that homey feeling . We were about to give up.

"Edward we really should head home Its getting late and my feet are starting to hurt."

"Babe can we just look at one more house if we don't love this one we will wait until some thing else comes on the market

I reluctantly agreed and so Edward and I decided to see one more house.

As soon as I saw it I knew it was for me . It was a white house with blue shutters It had a huge wrap around porch . The back yard had a big oak tree and tire swing . When I saw that I knew I found the perfect place. I could not wait to make this our home.

A/n please review let me know if you liked it or hated it . I hope you enjoyed the office sex and the Deflowering of Edward's desk.


	25. Chapter 25

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 25

A/n I am going to skip a head in Bella's pregnancy she is now 5 months pregnant. this chapter will contain sexual content after all Bella is 5 months pregnant and extremely horny. under 18 leave . over 18 enjoy the smuttiness.

Bella's point of view

As soon as I saw the house I knew I never wanted to live anywhere else. I could see Megan running around in the yard chasing after her little brother or sister. Playing all kinds of game. I could see myself in this kitchen making dinner for us waiting on Edward to come in from a long day at the office. I could see Edward going into the woods behind the house going for a hunt. Up until now I never really thought about the future. I knew Edward would never grow old and the thought of one day dieing and leaving him scared me. I did not want that.

"Edward I love this house this is it we have to buy it".

"Are you sure baby? "

"Yes please Edward I really want this house"

"OK baby if this is the house you want then I will buy it for us ."

"OK Mrs Cope this is the one my Fiancee and I want this house ."

"Well that is great Mr Cullen lets go and fill out these forms and you guys will be well on your way of owning your own home"

"Mrs Cope any idea on how long the closing will take. I would like to be in here before the baby is born . We only have 4 months left."

"Well it may cost a little extra to speed up the closing . Let me see what I can do."

"That's OK Mrs Cope money is no object what ever you can do to get Bella and my family into this house."

"OK well The asking price is 225,000 now we need at least 30% down and you can finance the rest for 30 years if you would like.'

"No I would like to buy it out right why don't you stop at my office tomorrow and I will give you the check."

Oh I have another appointment feel free to stay here as long as you want the doors will lock automatically after you leave. Edward I will see you tomorrow for the check and I will do my best to put a rush on the closing."

"Edward wow I can't believe it soon we will have our own home. I can't wait for us to get married . I think we should get married as soon as possible."

"Baby don't you want to wait until after the baby is born and plan a big dream wedding like Rose and Em had?'

"Edward I don't care all about that, all I want at our wedding is us and our family. I don't need anything fancy all I need is you ."

"Bella if that is what you want then you and I will get married as soon as you want."

"Thanks baby I can't wait to be Mrs Cullen .

"You know Mrs Cope did say we could stay here for as long as we wanted ."

I started nibbling on his ear , kissing my way down his body. I sunk down to my knees unzipping his pants releasing his cock from their confines. I slowly started licking down what side of his shaft and up the other side. Ever since I became pregnant I can't get enough of Edward's throbbing cock. I could not take one more minute seeing him wearing those tight jeans. That seemed to hug his body like a second skin. I just wanted it in my mouth and inside my pussy as soon as possible. I thought Mrs Cope would never leave.

I continued sucking , licking and kissing Edward's cock pumping what ever I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hands. his head already had some precum leaking from it . Edward's cum had to be the best taste in the world . It tasted like honey and sunshine.

"Oh Fuck baby I love seeing you on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Shit that feels good ".

"Hm do you like that Baby I want you to fuck me I want you to fuck my mouth with your big throbbing cock."

Edward grabbed my hair and started pumping his cock in and out of my mouth fast and furiously.

"OH Bella I am so close baby Fuck I hope you are ready for a big load of cum baby , because I am going to be shooting all of it down your throat."

I nodded my head since my mouth was to full to answer him . In a matter of seconds it was like an ocean of sperm flowed down my throat like honey. I never wanted it to end. Edward collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

"Bella that was by far the best Blow job I have ever gotten in my life . I have never came so hard. Baby I swear every time you suck my cock I swear it gets better and better."

Edward's point of view

I do not know where My Bella learned how to suck a cock like she does , but I am glad I am the only one who gets to experience it. Ever since Bella has been pregnant its like she has been addicted to my cock. As soon as Mrs Cope left . Bella had my pants unzipped and my cock in her mouth. I couldn't believe it when she asked me to grab the back oh her hair and start fucking her mouth . I was never turned on so much in my life. I knew how much Bella loved the taste of my cum , so warning her to move her mouth from my cock was pointless. I knew how much Bella got turned on by dirty talk .

"Fuck baby I hope you are ready for a big load of cum baby." I could smell her scent dripping down her legs and between her thighs. It was like an ocean of sperm left my body and emptied it self down Bella's throat as soon as I was done I collapsed on the floor. I never came so hard in my life. "Bella that was by far the best blow job I have ever gotten in my life. Baby I swear every time you suck my cock it gets better and better. . Hm I can smell how wet you are baby I need to taste you ."

I lowered her body down to the floor onto the plush red carpet . I licked up and down her slit taking her clit into my mouth and pumping my fingers inside of her pussy.I could feel her vaginal muscles clenching around my fingers.

"Oh Shit Edward fuck so close I need you inside me , I need your cock inside my pussy please fuck me "

I lined my cock up against her opening pushing my way inside of her. thrusting and pumping in and out of her. wrapping her legs around my neck.

"Shit baby you are so deep in me fuck baby I am going to cum ."

"Fuck me too Oh Fuck God that was incredible."

"Well its official we have Christened the house."

The Next day Mrs Cope met me at my office to have Bella and I sign the papers for the house.

"Ok Mr Cullen and Miss Swan I need you to sign here and here and here and intial here and here. The owners have agreed that they will be out of the house on one condition."

"What is that ?"

"They want to be compensated for the inconvience moving too soon will cause them".

"Ok I have no problem with that . Tell you what on top of the 225,000 I am going to add on another 20,000 dollars . That should be more then enough for the Millers to relocate until they get the money for the house."

"Mr Cullen that is more then enough , well congratulations you two and good luck with the new baby."

"Thank you Mrs Cope".

Bella and I could not wait to get home and tell everyone the good news .

"Hey Em can you and Rosie meet us at the house Bella and I have some great news for everyone."

Bella called everyone else and soon we were all gathered in the living room. Megan was in my arms chewing on her teething ring.

"Ok Edward what is the big news asked Jasper?"

"Yeah the suspense is killing me!"

added Alice.

"OK well Bella and I found the perfect house and the best thing of all its only ten minutes away , so we will still be close to all of you ."

"Edward and Bella that is incredible news son I am so happy for you two ".exclaimed Carlisle.

"There more news exclaimed Bella . Edward and I have set a wedding date . We are getting married on April25th."

"Oh my God Bella that's less then a month away shouted Alice."

"Alice we know Bella and I decided that we want a small wedding and we want to get married before the baby is due. All we want is a small wedding where the focus is on our family and our love".

Alice's point of view

"Bella you would make me the happiest girl in the world if you let me plan your wedding"

"I don't know Alice I mean you do tend to go crazy and over board and like Edward said we just want a simple wedding."

"Oh please Bella I never got to plan Rosie's wedding because the Eagle wood resort and spa pretty much did everything. I promise I won't go crazy"

"Alice you swear , you won't invite the whole city of Chicago ,and you won't spend tons of money?"

"Oh come on Bella we have to at least get you a dress done by Vera Wang. I am sure if I offer her enough cash she could design a dress for you pretty fast."

"Alice I can get a Vera Wang from off the rack besides Vera needs at least a 3 month notice , and Edward and I are getting married next month."

" Ok I promise I won't go crazy and as much as I hate it I will go with you and pick out a Vera wang from off the rack."

"Thank you Alice I love you ".

"Yeah ,Yeah , Yeah love you too."

There was no way I was going to allow my best friend to get married in a Vera Wang dress that was found in the clearance aisle of David's bridal. I knew Vera personally Through Edward and his company.

I met her when Jasper and I joined Edward in New York for an exclusive party. I have always wanted to be a fashion designer someday and I showed some of my sketches to Vera . We have been friends ever since. I quickly dialed the number and waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello Vera its me Alice Brandon listen I need a favor!."

"Hm what do you think will happen. Please review the first five reviews gets a teaser for chapter 26 .


	26. Chapter 26

Three vampires and a baby chapter 26

A/n so sorry about the delay I had problems with my internet for awhile. I apologize for the long wait .

Alice's point of view

"Hello Vera its me Alice Brandon listen I need a favor!."

"What can I do for you Alice , you know I would do anything for you ."

"Well My best friend is getting married in 3 weeks and I want you to design a special dress for her."

Alice do you have any idea how hard that is , There is no way I could have a dress designed in three weeks."

"Please Vera I really need you to do this for me , look I will pay you extra what ever it takes. I just want Bella to look special on her wedding day. She has been through so much , her and Edward."

"Alice you are very persistent . OK I will do it and don't worry about the extra charge."

"Oh thanks Vera , you know if you were here in front of me . I would kiss you."

"Alice are you going Lesbo on me, What ever happened to that hot stud of boyfriend of yours."

"Ha ha very funny Vera "

"OK well I have to get to work , but before I do , can you tell me something about Bella and the kind of wedding she wants . That way I know exactly what kind of dress to design for her."

"OH Well Bella is beautiful ,and she is also 5 months pregnant with her and Edward's second child. She is very beautiful ,but she doesn't see her self clearly. She also likes things simple and not very fancy "

"Don't worry Alice I know exactly what I am going to do, and Bella will look breath taking ."

Well the hard part was over, Bella would have a Vera Wang original. Now the next thing I had to was do the guest list., I was not sure how many people Bella wanted to invite.

Bella's point of view

Edward and I were laying in bed playing with Megan , she was giggling at both of us. Edward and I were taking turns making silly faces at her.

"Megan is daddy silly , yes he is a silly man."

"Yeah but not as silly as mommy "

"I was about to make another silly face when the phone rang,

"Two guesses on who that is ,exclaimed Edward.

"Its got to be that pixie like Wedding planner of ours. "Hello Alice what can I do for you?"

"Bella you and I have to work on the guest list. I need to know who you want to invite and how many ."

"Well Alice just family and friends. I don't want more then 150 at the wedding. and I want to have it at Carlisle and Esme's . I already asked them and they said they would be delighted to have it there."

"OK I can work with that, I am assuming you want Your mom , dad and your step dad there. As well as Jake, Seth , Quil and Billy and the rest out in La Push.?"

"Yes as well as Sue. but I am sure my dad will bring her as a date. Ever since Harry died a Year ago she and my dad have become really close."

"OK Bella I am going to get started on those wedding invitations and then you and I have to see the caters and decide what kind of cake you and Edward want. Oh and I want you both to be there for that."

"Alice I don't think Edward wants to sit around and help pick out cake and china patterns. I am sure he will be busy at work."

"Nonsense its his wedding to and he should participate."

"OK Alice I will try and get him down there."

"OK well see you in the morning bright and early ."

Edward placed Megan in her room and came back to bed, "Let me guess Alice insists that I join you two tomorrow?"

"Yeah she does ,but Edward if you would rather not I will understand."

"Bella nothing would make me happier then to help plan our wedding. and you can have what ever you want. As long as I get to marry you that is all that matters to me. Making you my wife."

"Oh I Love you Edward and I can't wait to be Mrs Cullen."

"So how is my son doing in there?"

"Edward how do you know its a boy?"

"I just have a feeling its a boy but even if I am wrong I will be happy either way just as long as the baby is healthy."

"Yeah but admit it you are secretly hoping for a son."

"Yeah it would be nice for us to have a boy ,but like I said I love Megan and having another little princess would be wonderful."

The Next day as promised Alice had me up at the crack of dawn. I barely had enough time to change Megan feed her and have her ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house.

"Come on guys we can't keep Pierre waiting he is very impatient and he hates it when people are late?"

"Alice relax have you seen the way Edward drives we will be there in time. Don't worry."

Edward zipped into his parents house holding Megan in his arms a long with her diaper bag. Before Alice and could blink he was back in the car and we were off to see The Caters.

"See I told you he was fast"

"Yeah sometimes when I see Jasper do that it blows me away. Oh well at least he takes his time in the bedroom"

"OK Alice I really don't want to hear about my brother and his love making skills , especially since I just had some breakfast."

"Edward I hope you didn't eat a lot we are going to be sampling a lot of different dishes today."

"Alice for the last time what ever Bella decides is fine. I just want her to be my wife she can have what ever she wants."

We soon arrived at Pierre's we were greeted by his partner

"Hello you must be Ms Brandon , we spoke on the phone my name is Charles. Pierre will be with you in a moment. In the meantime can I offer you some champagne?"

"Well not for me as you can see I am expecting"

"Oh Yes Ms Swan for you I have sparkling cider or water."

"Hm I could go for some water about now, with a lemon twist."

Charles turned to Edward and offered him a drink ,but Edward said no . he didn't think it would be a good idea to drive home after a few beers."

"Wow do you believe that cakes they have in this book , this is unbelievable , my first car didn't cost this much."

"Bella come on if you want quality and quantity you have to pay for it added Alice.

"I am not sure if I want my family and Edward's family to spend 5000 dollars on a wedding cake."

"Bella don't worry about the costs I told you baby what ever you want we will get its not a problem."

Edward and I decided on a cream cheese icing 4 tier wedding cake, drizzled with raspberries . It was just big enough for our wedding. We decided we were going to have a buffet style dinner for the reception along with a chocolate and cheese fondue bar. a dessert table , and a carving station.

The next place Alice dragged us to was The florist. We chose roses , tulips and babies breath for the flowers. My bouquet was a mixture of red , white and pink roses.

I knew one thing for sure April 25th could not get here fast enough and I could not wait to be Mrs Edward Cullen.

The night before the wedding

Alice arranged for Edward and Jasper to have their apartment , while She stayed with me at the house. Megan was spending the night at Carlisle and Esme's They love spending time with their grand daughter and they do it as often as they can.

Edward and I were wrapped in each others arms watching a movie on TV and kissing passionately .

"OK you two that's enough its almost midnight ."

Edward and I continued to ignore her.

Edward's point of view

"Come on Bella you don't want bad luck on your wedding, and Edward I swear I will tell her where you are taking her."

"You know for some one small and human you sure are annoying."

"Yeah and just wait until after your brother changes me."

"Oh lord I can hardly wait , I am sure you will be fun as a Vampire Alice."

"Yeah me too ,but come on you two seriously you need to separate. Just think of it this way after tomorrow you will never have to be apart."

"Um Alice Bella and I live together , we have a baby and another on the way . I don't think being apart is an issue for us."

"Still and all you know what I mean and I just want you two to have the best marriage ever."

I kissed Bella one last time and headed out the door. I called Jasper and Emmett and the three of us took a run deep into the forests of Illinois and went hunting. I had just finished my third mountain lion ,and Emmett and Jasper just drained a huge brown bear,

"Bro I have to thank you for getting me out of the house. Rosie is driving me crazy. I don';t know what is wrong with her. One minute she is happy and then the next she is crying . Or she is yelling at me. I don't know what I did. I am afraid she doesn't love me anymore"

"Emmett that is crazy of course Rosalie loves you , just like Bella loves me and Alice loves Jasper. You have nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of Alice when are you finally going to pop the question?"

"I don't know Edward to be honest Alice and I enjoy just living together. We don't need a piece a paper to prove to the world that we are in love."

"Oh come on you are talking to a mind reader and I can tell you from Alice's thoughts she is not happy about that and she wants to get married . She wants nothing more then to be your wife."

"Yeah , but I am just not not ready to get married. Don't get me wrong I love I am not ready to be married yet."

I on the other hand could barely wait for my wedding day to start. I hated that I could not sleep like normal humans could. I just wanted to speed up the time ."

The wedding

Bella's point of view'

I was having the most wonderful dream Edward and I were making love on our private island , when I was awaken by a an evil pixie jumping up and down on my bed.

"Come on Bella its almost 8 am you have to get showered and ready for your wedding."

"Alice my wedding is not until 2pm I am sure its not going to take 6 hours to get ready."

"Bella all of us girls including your mom and Sue are going out for brunch , and then we have to go to Esme 's where you will get ready for your wedding. Bella I can't wait for you to see your wedding dress. "

"Alice I still don't understand the secrecy after all its just an off the rack dress."

"I know but I want you to be surprised when you see it"

"OK what ever makes you happy Alice I find it easier to just go along with you . its less scary."

"Yeah now come on lets go ."

Before I knew it it was almost 10 am and we were out the door on our way to Esme 's house for my wedding day brunch.

My mother and sue were already there . I was greeted with a big hug from my mom. I had not seen her for so long.

"Bella sweetie I have missed you so much its been to many years. Thank you for inviting me."

"Mom I could not get married and not have you here."

"I love you baby girl and I love Megan and I can't wait to see this little one. You and Edward have to come and visit us in Florida when you get the chance."

"We will mom but it won;t be until after the baby is born. Edward doesn't do to well in the sun . he is very sensitive"

The Brunch was great all of us were joking around and enjoying all the food Esme prepared.

"Esme these pancakes are to die for , how did you make them so light and fluffy?" asked Renee.

"Oh its nothing really I just added an extra egg and i put melted butter inside the batter."

"Well I am going to have to remember that, usually when I make pancakes they come out like lead. SO tell me Bella how is that fiance of yours in the sack?"

"OK mom how did we sag way from pancakes to how my soon to be husband is in bed.?"

"Oh come on Bella spill this what women do we talk about sex."

"Yeah Jasper learned how to do this new thing with his tongue it drives me crazy."

"OH come on Alice I didn't need to hear all that."

"Yeah and Lately Emmett has had some kind of obsession with my toes. "

"Are you series?"

"Yeah he just loves sucking and kissing my toes I don't know what it is.,but to be honest I have been just to exhausted to have sex". added Rosalie.

"Well as you can see Edward and I have a great sex life if we didn't I would not be pregnant with our second child. especially when our daughter is not even a year old yet."

"OK enough with the sex talk guys Bella you need to get ready its going to take me an hour to get your fixed right ,and your make up perfect."

"Alice what would I do without you , you are like the sister I never had."

"Yeah and as soon as Jasper decides to ask me to be his wife , I will be."

Alice and Rosalie both worked on hair and make up , I was sitting in Esme's room in nothing but my slip on. The baby was kicking me and doing flips in my tummy. I think he or she was just excited as I was about this day.

Soon my make up was done along with my hair and I was ready for the dress that I had yet to see.

I could not believe my eyes . My wedding dress was so beautiful . It was simple and classic everything I wanted in a dress.

"Alice its beautiful I didn't see this on the Vera Wang website!"

"That's because she designed it especially for you ?"

"Wait how is that possible , you have to give Vera at least a six month notice for her designs."

"Well lets just say she owed me a favor."

The dress fit me perfectly and it made my baby bump look even more beautiful and more flattering. I could hardly wait to meet Edward at the alter.

I waited for my father to escort me down the stairs.

"Bella you look so beautiful. I am so happy you found a man as wonderful as Edward to share your life with."

"Thank you daddy we love each other very much."

"I know you do . OK well lets get you married baby girl."

I waited and watched as Alice carried Megan down the aisle . Followed by Rosalie , Esme and my mother.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of Edward.

We were soon exchanging vows and before we knew it we were pronounced husband and wife. We were about to kiss , when Rosalie fainted.

A/n and that is where I am ending this chapter. any ideas why Rose fainted three or more reviews gets a new chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter 27

A/n I am very sorry for the delay . Real life has been a a drag this past few weeks.

Edward's point of view

I was about to kiss my wife and make her officially my bride when Rosalie fainted on the floor.

Emmett came rushing up the aisle as fast as he could. Of course if it were not for the humans around us, He would have been there a lot faster, but who wanted to explain to all those people why you can move faster then a normal human would.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and picked her up . He carried her downstairs to Carlisle's Office .

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Edward what do you think is wrong with Rosalie?"

"I am not sure Love ,but I have a feeling Emmett is going to be a daddy ."

"Wow that would be so incredible if that is true. Rosalie would make a wonderful mother."

"Yes she would!"

"Hey Edward I think we need to check with the Pastor , because they did pronounce us man and wife but we did not kiss. Do you think that may be an issue?"

"Hm I don't think so , but Pastor Weber is still here we could always ask him".

"Yeah lets because I don't want to be wondering weather or not we are legally married."

I found Pastor Weber sitting in the kitchen with Esme drinking a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me Pastor Weber, but Bella and I were wondering are we considered married even if we did not get to kiss yet.?"

"Yes even though you did not get the chance to do the traditional wedding kiss , you are indeed Mr and Mrs Cullen congratulations."

"Oh OK I was worried , Well both of us were worried."

"Thank You Mr Weber."

"You are welcome Edward. I would be happy to say a prayer for the young lady who fainted ."

'"Thanks again Mr Weber."

"Well good luck with everything and I hope you have a very happy and healthy marriage."

"Thank you , you know You can stay for the reception Pastor Weber. I am sure it will start as soon as my father is done examining Rosalie."

"I would love to but I have so much work at the church that needs to be done , and with my secretary being away on maternity leave . I have so much to catch up on."

"OK I understand . Have a safe trip home."

Emmett's point of view

I was never so scared in my life. Not even when I was attacked by that bear all those years ago.

When I saw my Rosie faint, I wanted to rush to her as fast as I could , but with all the humans at the wedding . I am not sure it would have been a good idea., so instead I run as fast as I could without using my vampire speed. I picked Rosalie up and carried her down to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle I am so scared what if something is wrong with her!"

"Emmett I am sure she will be fine. I am going to run some blood tests on her. It should take 30 minutes for me to get the results back. In the mean time just stay calm."

"I will try, but its not easy watching the woman you love suffering, and not knowing what is wrong with her."

"Emmett I understand I worry about Esme all the time and she can't even get sick or get hurt. I should have the results soon . In the meantime just keep an eye on her I am sure she will be waking up soon"

Rosalie's point of view

The last thing I remembered was watching Edward and Bella get married. Then the next thing I know everything goes black.

I slowly opened my eyes . I was disoriented and confused and I did not know where I was.

I was happy to see a familiar face looking down at me.

"Em what is going on?'

"I don't know sweetie ,but Carlisle is taking care of you and we should no why you fainted in a few moments."

"I am really scared Emmett I don't know what is wrong with past few weeks I have been so tired and I hardly have any energy to even get up in the morning. I can barely eat and when I do I throw it back up."

"Rosie I know you are scared , but what ever it is You and I will face together."

Emmett wrapped his cool arms around me and held me in his arms. Making me feel safe and secure.

Carlisle soon came back in the room with a big smile on his face.

"Carlisle what is going on and why are you smiling. I could be dying and you are smiling about it. God you are so insensitive."

"Rosalie calm down although in your condition I am sure having raging hormones is going to be an issue , well for the next months ahead."

"Wait Carlise are you saying that I That we are ."

"Yep that is exactly what I am telling you . Congratulations You and Emmett are expecting a baby . According to the blood work I did I am guessing that you are 6 weeks along"

Emmett's point of view

"Holy Shit I am going to be a father"

"Yes you are congratulations . don't worry I won't tell Esme or the rest of the family until you two are ready."

"Thanks Carlise ".

"You are welcome I am so happy for you two , and I can't wait to see my new grand child."

"Carlise I am concerned about what the baby is going to be like. I mean will he or she be different being part vampire and part human?"

"Not anything that would be noticed by human eyes. The baby will be able to live on a diet of both human food and blood . Rosalie may start craving blood to drink. If you do let me know and I will get you some."

"How much blood will I need to drink ?" asked Rosalie.

Rosalie's point of view

"Well it depends You may start off with 1 -2 bags a day and as your pregnancy progresses it may increase to up to 6-7 bags a day . it depends on the needs of the fetus. I will tell you that one way or the other you are going to need the extra blood in your system. Now the easiest way to get it to you would be to have you drink it. But if you don't think you can handle drinking it . I could run it through your body through your veins."

"Carlisle be honest with me . What is the best way for the baby to get the blood that he or she needs?"

"Well drinking it has the best results."

"Well then that is what I will do."

"Rosie baby are you sure you want to do that ?" Exclaimed Emmett!

"Emmett I love this baby so much and I am willing to do anything to make sure he or she gets what ever he or she needs. Besides I need to get use to drinking blood after all Sometime in the future I will be just like you."

"There is no hurry for us to do that. I will change you when ever you are ready."

"Good because I want nothing more then to have a few children with you before you change me."

"Hey lets not get to ahead of our selves . we still have to wait on this one."

"I know God Em I am so happy and I love you so much."

"I love you too and I can't wait for you to have our baby"

"I can't either so what do you say babe lets go and share our news with the family."

A/n please review and I will post the next chapter. I am looking for at least 5 reviews . I already know what I am going to name Edward and Bella's baby . Also let me know if you want a boy or a girl for Rosalie and Emmett. Which ever gets the most response will be the sex of choice.

.


	28. Chapter 28

Three Vampires and a Baby Chapter28

A/n this chapter will contain an explicit sex scene. over 18 enjoy . I am hoping for more reviews. I want to thank Amy for her review. I was not able to thank you personally , so I am doing it here.

Emmett's Point of view

I ran up the stairs carrying my pregnant wife up the stairs. I no longer smelled the strange scent of humans , Well except for the familiar scent of Bella , Alice and Megan. Of course Megan being part vampire her scent was mixed.

"Emmett Hey put me down just because I am pregnant does not mean I can't walk anymore."

"No babe as long as my baby is inside you . these feet will never touch the ground."

"OK but what am I going to do when you and your brothers go hunting. I may need to use the bathroom. You know pregnant women we do this crazy thing its called peeing."

"Well then I am just going to have to hire you a muscle man to carry you around when ever I am out hunting."

"Emmett if you do that I will never have sex with you ever again!"

"Never again?"

"Never again!"

"Oh OK ,but babe its just this is our very first baby and I love you so much and I well I just don't want anything to happen to you or our precious baby"!

"Em as long as I take care of myself and doing everything your dad tells me I will be fine. Now come on we have to tell everyone the good news."

"Hey is everything OK asked Bella.

"Yes everything is perfect . Rosie and I have some incredible news! Guys I am going to be a daddy!"

"Emmett that is wonderful . Wow did you hear that Carlisle we are going to have another grandchild!"

"Esme I kind of knew that already after all I was the one who did the exam."

"I know Carlisle but I am just so excited."

"Wow Em congrats Bro You will see its going to be great being a father. I personally love being a daddy."

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella on her Belly and kissed Megan on her chubby pink cheeks.

"So Rosalie how are you feeling about all of this asked Esme?'

"OH mom I am so happy I can't wait to meet the baby."

"Rosalie when I first got pregnant with Megan I had no idea what to expect. its not like they write books on what to expect when you are expecting a half vampire /half human baby. Luckily for me Megan is more human then vampire. The only thing I did that was not normal was I ate all my meats rare and I liked to drink the blood from the dead animals. I would even ask the butcher in my old neighborhood to save me all the butchered blood and I would drink it up. I was so happy that when she was born no one noticed anything abnormal about her. Now that I am carrying my second child with Edward . I know now what to expect and what not to expect. If you have any questions or if you just want to talk I am here."

"Thanks Bella I appreciate it. It will be great knowing that I am not alone and I have someone to talk to about the baby."

"Yeah and feel free to call me anytime if you have any questions."

"Thanks I will. Bella , Edward I am so sorry I ruined your wedding by fainting."

"Rosalie you did not ruin our wedding . It was everything I hoped for."

"Yeah but you guys never got to kiss . You missed out on the kiss that makes you husband and wife."

"OK well how about if we do a reenactment " suggested Alice.

"A reenactment?" asked Edward confused .

"Yeah like they do on those old rescue 911 shows. Jasper can pretend to be the pastor and we will redo the part of the wedding ceremony where you guys kiss."

"Well I think its a great idea . what do you think Edward?"

"OK love lets do it."

Edward's point of view

Jasper stood in front of Me and Bella acting as Pastor Weber.

"By the Powers bestowed up on me , By Ms Alice Brandon ,and The State of Illinois I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

I softly pressed my lips to my wife's. I had to admit this reenactment idea was a good one."

"OK now I feel so much better for fainting at your wedding". sighed Rosalie.

"Well guys Bella and I have to get home and pack for our honey moon.

"Any idea on where he is taking you Bella?"

"NO Alice and he won't tell me".

"Well love that is why its called a surprise. Don't worry I promise you will love it."

The next day Bella and I were packed and on our way to our honey moon destination . I decided that I was going to rent out an entire cruise ship and cruise all over Italy , France and Spain. It was going to be great two weeks Just Bella and I all alone on a ship. Making love and just enjoying each other. I hired a full staff to cook and clean and pretty much do anything to pamper my wife.

Once again Carlisle lent me the private plane and we headed off to Venice Italy where our Cruise would begin

"Edward we have been on this plane for ever are we almost there yet?"

"Love we will be there soon I promise and you are going to love it."

After 12 hours of flying we soon arrived at our destination.

"Bella before we get off the plane I want you to put this scarf around your eyes."

"Edward you know how I feel about being blind folded and pregnant!"

"OH come on love bug it will be fun !"

"You know you are lucky I love you."

"Yes very lucky now please for me , put on the scarf "

Bella's point of view

I hated being surprised and I hated having to wear blind folds. I am clumsy enough when I am able to see . Not seeing is much worse.

I reluctantly placed the scarf over my eyes and let Edward lead me to my honey moon surprise destination.

After about 10 minutes of walking Edward finally took off the scarf . Standing before me was the biggest Ocean liner I had ever seen.

"Edward what is all this?"

"Love this is my honeymoon surprise for you . We are taking a two week cruise all over Europe.

"Yeah but what about the other guests. I was kind of hoping we would be alone ".

"Love we are going to be alone . I rented out the whole cruise ship including the crew . We are the only guests on the ship . We have complete access to everything on board. SO what do you say Mrs Cullen ready to start our honey moon".

"Yes I am more then ready. Edward this is wonderful and I have always wanted to visit Europe. I love you so much."

"I love you too.

"Good now The first thing I want you to do is take your tired pregnant wife up to our room and make love to her"

"Hm I can do that ."

Edward picked me up Bridal style and carried me up to what I assumed was our ocean view suite.

before I knew our clothes were torn off our bodies. Edward had my nipples in his mouth . Now that I was now almost 6 months pregnant , My breasts have been leaking and Edward loves the taste of my breast milk.

"Hm baby your tits taste incredible especially the milk that comes out , So sweet. Like honey

Edward kissed and licked all the way down my body until he reached my now wet throbbing pussy.

"HM love I am going to lick your pussy until you cum all over my face and my mouth . and then I am going to stick my cock deep inside of you . I am not going to stop making love to you , until you have cum at least 6 times."

Edward licked and sucked up and down my folds nibbling and biting at my clit. I could barely see his face anymore . with my huge pregnant stomach in the way. I screamed and moaned as I neared my 2nd climax .

Before He could put his cock in my pussy I grabbed it and started licking and sucking on it. I loved having Edward;s cock in my mouth. I licked and sucked every engorged vein and pumped we I could not fit in my mouth with my hands. After a few long slow strokes Edward shot his load deep down my throat.

Ever since I reached my 6th month Edward and I have been having sex doggy style . I loved this position so much . Edward bent me over the bed and thrusted deep inside of my pussy . I must have climaxed 5 times .

After making love for what seemed like hours I fell asleep being held in my husbands strong arms.

A/n I am ending it there I will be doing more on The honey moon in the next chapter. I am still looking for votes for Em and Rosalie's baby . So far most want a girl . I will post a new chapter after I get at least 3 me what you would like Em and Rose's baby to be in your reviews .


	29. Chapter 29

**Three Vampires and a baby** chapter 29

**A/n so sorry for the delay I was hoping on more reviews but no such luck . I have also been trying to get members for my new business . I am a distributor for Skinny Body care. If you need to loose weight and want to get paid check out the info I have on my profile . it tells you how to pre enroll. So if you or anyone you know is trying to slim, down your body , and fatten your wallet please contact me. As I said all of the Skinny Body Care Info is on my Profile.**

Bella's point of view

Edward and I were having so much fun on our European Cruise Honey moon. I have never felt so loved and so pampered in my life

Every day I got pregnant massages from the spa. and Edward had the chefs prepare the best foods for us to eat. Every day was filled with fun and excitement , and every night filled with passion. We swam in The sea , and I watched as Edward ran with the Bulls in Pamplona . I know I have no reason to worry because of what Edward is , but it was scary seeing those Bulls get close to him. I had to remind myself that the Bulls were the ones in danger not Edward. In Italy we saw the Roman catholic church and looked at the Sis tenth Chapel. We looked at the Leaning Tower of Pisa. When we were In France Edward flew me to the top of the Efiel Tower. Well may be flew is not the right word, but he did jump very high with me in his arms. I don't know how he could still carry me like that. I was now 140 lbs and now almost 6 months pregnant. I felt like a cow.

"Edward don't you think I am too heavy for you to be carrying all over the place?"

"Love you are not heavy . You are carrying our child "

"Yes I know but I am almost 150 lbs I am normally 110. Edward I have gained 40 lbs and I still have 3 more months to go."

" Bella you are beautiful and you will always will be beautiful OK so I don't want to hear you put your self down. Now when we get back to the ship I am going to show you how beautiful you are to me."

After a long day of locking ourselves in our suite and making love ,

Edward took me to all of the Paris Boutiques . I made sure I picked up presents for everyone in the family. I just hoped they liked them . As much as I loved my alone time with Edward . I was really missing Megan. I hated being away from her. I think it had to do with the 4 months I spent in The hospital away from her.. That was the one thing I was most afraid of when I found out I was pregnant again. What if I went through Post par tum again . what if I wanted to kill every baby Edward and I ever had.

Ithought about that as Edward and I get back on the ship and went to our room. As soon as we got to the room I laid down on the bed and began crying my eyes out.

"Love what is wrong?"

"Edward I miss Megan so much . I hate being away from her..

"Bella are you not having a good time here in Europe?"

"Yes I loved seeing all those things you showed me , and the food is wonderful, but I miss Megan so much.."

"Bella if you want to go home let me know and I will make arrangements."

"Well I am not sure if I want to home right away. I am enjoying our alone time, but maybe you can arrange a phone call so I can listen to her babbling on the phone."

"OK love I can do that I will call my mom right now and she will put Megan on the phone and we can talk to her."

Oh but Edward what about the time difference . I don't want your mom to wake Megan up."

"Love its OK its 11am over in Chicago right now so I am sure Megan is up."

I watched and waited as Edward dialed a whole bunch of numbers on his cell phone, As soon as he heard the phone ring he handed it to me.

"Hello "!

"Oh Hello Esme how is everything over there?"

"Good Bella wow I am surprised you are calling . I thought for sure my son would be keeping you extremely busy." She said with a chuckle in her voice.

'Well yes he has been and I have been having a wonderful time here in Europe, but I really miss Megan. Is she awake I really need to hear her little voice and laugh."

"Yes actually she just woke up about 15 minutes ago so you are in luck. I was about to feed her some lunch."

I could hear Esme talking to Megan over the phone, Hey sweetie there i s someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."

I could hear Megan's cute little laugh it sounded like bells to me. I missed hearing it so much.

'OK here she is ."

"Hello baby mommy misses you so much"!

Mama , mama mama da da da da " she rambled on .

And then I heard Esme say hey Megan we don't want to put the phone in your mouth that is yucky."

"Oh hey sweetie are you trying to give mama kisses.'

"Ya tisses fo mama and dada."

I began blowing kisses in the phone for her .

"Kisses for my Megan I love you and I miss you baby."

"Dada da da da da ,"

"OH Edward your daughter wants you."

Edward's point of view Megan's thoughts will be italicized.

"Hello baby how is my little princess. are you being good for Nana ? Since I had the ability to read minds I knew what Megan wanted even if she could not verbally express it. It was strange Megan was the only one who's mind I could read over the phone.

_"Daddy can you tell Nana no more peas they are nasty."_

"Yes OK baby I will tell Nana that you hate the Strained peas , and not to give them to you anymore.!

Anything eles my sweet angel?" "_When are you and mama comming home?"_

Mama and I will be home very soon we miss you so much and we love you. Be good for Nana and Papa."

_"I will I love you daddy and tell mommy I love her and my new baby brother."_

"Megan how do you know mommy is having a baby brother?"

_"Because he told me daddy I heard him in Mama's stomach."_

"Megan baby when did you hear him?"

_"Before you and mama left he told me he would be here in a few months and that he was my brother and he could not wait to meet me."_

"Megan besides daddy can you hear anyone elses thoughts?"

_"No just you and my baby brother. I wish I could hear mommy's thoughts._

"Yeah that makes two of us. OK well baby daddy has to get going , but I will call you again real soon Ilove you princess."

_"I love you daddy"._

I could not believe what Megan had told me with her thoughts She actually was able to hear The baby growing in side of Bella , and she knew it was a boy. We had not even had gotten a confirmation on the sex yet. Carlisle was going to do an ultra soun d as soon as we got back to Chicago.

I went back to the room and found Bella sound asleep. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. In a few days we would be back home and we would soon find out if Megan was right,. Was Bella carrying her little Brother.

A/n sorry if this was short. I hope to get atleast 5 reviews ,but I will be happy witth three. In the next chapter Bella and Edward will be comming home and Bella will be getting her Ultra sound . so what do you think of Megan being able to only hear her daddy's thoughts and her baby brother's . and yes the baby will be a boy and I already have his name picked out.


	30. Chapter 30

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 30

A/n I wanted to thank everyone for all of your reviews I am not sure if it was on this story or my other one On the Road , but someone asked me if I just wrote for reviews or for my self, The answer is both . Yes I enjoy writing them for myself ,but at the same time I want feed back on how I am doing. If I did not want feed back weather it be positive or negative I would not be sharing them with millions of people. They would be on my word pad never being shared with anyone. I once again thank all of you for your reviews and everyone who has added this to your faves and story alerts. I have been having a ball writing this . and I am so happy you all seem to enjoy it.

This will contain explicit sex scene for your reading pleasures.

Edward's point of view

"

Bella love wake up we have to leave to get on the plane in hour"

"Hmm five more minutes Its too early and the sun is not even out yet"

"Bella love don't you want to get back home to our new house and see Megan".

Well that seemed to the trick for someone who was almost 6 months pregnant I never seen anyone move so fast to get out of a bed.

If I had known all I had to say to motivate her was Megan I would have said it awhile ago.

"Edward are you busy?"

"Well love I am trying to get all of our luggage ready for the trip home .Why ?'

"Could you come in here and wash my back please."

"Bella you know that if I walk into that shower and see your beautiful body all naked we will miss our flight."

"Edward please my back is really itchy and I Can't reach it . Please if you loved me you would help me out."

"Ah the old if I love you I would do it make your husband feel guilty trick is that what this is?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Edward I love you ".

"Oh OK I'll be there in a minute .

I took off all my clothes and climbed into the shower wrapping my arms around Bella's waist .

" Hmm I think we are going to miss our flight Mrs Cullen you are simply to irresistible for me to resist."

I began kissing and sucking on her neck and rubbing my hands and thumbs over her now hardening nipples,

"God Edward that feels incredible God I am so horny now and wet and I need you inside me ."

"Hm and you said all you wanted was your back to be washed. "

"Well it was a ploy to get you in here now stop making me wait and make love to me."

" Wrap your legs around me love and I am going to pick you up and you are going to ride my cock."

"Edward Don't you think I am too heavy for that."

"No Bella you could way 400lbs and I could still hold your weight and fuck you in the shower. That is the benefits of being like me I have super human strength."

"Well that is good to know and for the record I never plan on getting to be 400lbs , but if I did would you still love me?"

"Of course I would ."

I went back to kissing and licking the drops of water off of Bella's beautiful body , until I got to her hot center . I started licking and sucking at her clit furiously as she held onto the walls of the shower. Screaming out my name as she was hit with waves and waves of orgasms . I gave her sweet juicy pussy one final lick and picked her up and placed her on my cock . We both moaned in Pleasure as I filled her up to the hilt.

"Oh Fuck , OH Edward That feels so fucking good."

" God Bella I love watching your tits bounce as you are riding my cock , Yeah that's it baby cum for me , cum all over my cock and then I am going to fuck your mouth baby . DO you like it do you like it when I fuck your mouth."

"OH fuck yes Edward I am cumming ,

I quickly bent her over and began fucking her from behind Taking my cock completely out and then shoving it all the way in over and over . Bella had her hands on the wall holding on for dear life as streams of her arousal was streaming down her legs. .

"OH Shit Edward , OH Yeah Oh God Oh Fuck me so good ." SO Close again"

"Hm Come with me love cum for me again all over me "

We soon reached our climaxes as we slid down the shower wall both spent.

"Hm that was incredible aren't you glad I asked you to wash my back."

"Uh huh aren't you glad I gave in ."

"Yes , but Edward I believe you made me a promise ."

"What was that?"

"Well I believe you said you were going to fuck my mouth as soon as you were done fucking my pussy."

" I did say that didn't I "

"Yes you did now I want to taste myslef on your cock . "

Bella got on her knees on the shower and began to suck my cock as the shower wet both of us .

Every few minutes Bella would stop to wipe the water out of her eyes. it was like the water kept hitting her face prevneting her from sucking my dick the wya she wanted to .

"Edward Ithink we need to find somewhere dry to this , because this is not working"

"Well love you were the one who wanted to try giving me a blow job in the shower."

"Yeah I know it seemed like a good idea at the time."

I quickly picked her up and caried her to our bedroom . I no sooner had her out of the shower and she was on her knees sucking my cock .Her hands pumping my shaft and her tongue and mouth working the rest of me into a heated frenzy .

"Oh shit Bella Iam cumming"! As strams of my hot cum filled up her mouth and slid down her throat.

'Hmm baby that was indredible your cum tastes like honey."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it Mrs Cullen Now we have 30 minutes to make it to our flight.

I grabbed Bella and our luggage and quickly ran to the boarding dock and as we got off the ship we took a cab to the nearest Airport in Italy.

A few hours later we were on the plane and soon on our way home.

When we arrived at Ohara Airport Esme and Carlisle was waiting for was holding a very excited Megan.

I could hear her thoughts as we got closer .

'Daddy I missed you so much did you bring me something from the boat/"

"Yes love I did but you are going to have to wait til we get home"

"OH ok daddy I can wait."

Bella's point of view

Well as much as I enjoyed our cruise in Europe I was so happy to be home and to have my baby girl in my arms again.

I missed her so much. I sometimes wish I had Edward's mind reading ablity it would be nice to know what Megan was trying to say to me .

Edward and I decided that we would spend the night with Carlisle and Esme . I had my ultra sound tommorow and we didn't feel it made sense to go home and then come back again.

As soon as we walked in the house we were hugged and kissed by all of our family .

Including Charlie and Jake .

"Daddy what are you doing here?"

"Hey can't a father come and see his baby girll when she comes home from Europe?"

"Yes of course I am just surprised to see you that's all."

" Bella I have a surprise for you some one is here that you have not seen in a long time ."

"OH OK Dad who is it ."

I could not believe my eyes as the door opened and standing i n the door way was.

A/n and that is where I am going to end it . hmm any Idea who Charlie's surpirse may be . stay tuned for more . Also if anyone is interested in working from home please check my profile for all the details.


	31. Chapter 31

Three Vampires and a baby chapter 31

A/n So sorry about the delay in my updates I have been so busy launching my New Home Business Skinny Body Care I am proud to say that I have just gotten my second member yesterday. 2 down 1 more to go and then I will be ranked as bronze what does that mean? Well it means mo money mo money mo money . I will now get a 50% match on my members checks. Anyway if anyone is interested check out the details on my profile page.

Bella's point of view

last time on Three Vampires and A Baby

Bella I have a surprise for you some one is here that you have not seen in a long time ."

"OH OK Dad who is it ."

I could not believe my eyes as the door opened and standing i n the door way was.

"Mom"?

"Bella baby I am so happy to see you?'

Mom wow what are you doing here?"

"Well Phil has a game out here in Chicago so we are here for the week , and I called Charlie to see how you were.

And he told me he was coming out here, so we met up and here I am ."

"OK so will I see Phil?"

"Yeah he will be around tomorrow night . Maybe Phil And I and You and Edward could join us for dinner."

"Sounds good mom Let me just check with Edward and see if he has any plans."

"Mom I really missed you "!

"I know and I have missed you to , You know your dad told me about what you went through with Megan."

"Yeah it was rough and I am constantly worried about this one here. I am worried that I am going to go through what I did before."

"Bella I think the reason you had the post par tum was because you didn't tell anyone about Megan when you first found out and starting a new life and leaving your family and friends. Well that had to be stressful."

:Yes it was"

Ok but baby girl you have a husband that adores you and you have Your Father and I and Phil and Edward's family you have a world of support."

Yeah I never thought of it that way."

"Mom Dad told me you went through a similar thing with me."

"Yes I did You see I was only 171/2 when I got pregnant with you and I was 18 when your father and I got married and you came along.

Then you were born and I kept thinking I am to young for this I should be dating not tied down at such a young age.

The truth is Your father and I were only dating 2 months when i got pregnant. We were not thinking and we just got caught up in the moment

The hard part was telling our parents I thought they were going to kill me and Charlie.

Charlie asked me to marry him as soon as we knew about you. He said he would take care of me and he would b e the best daddy ever. Which he was and still is ."

"Yes he is the greatest dad ever."

"Bella when your father and i split up it had nothing to do with you . I felt trapped like I could not breathe. I could feel the walls closing in on me and I had to break free."

"Mom its OK I forgave you along time ago"

Oh thank you baby That makes me so happy."

"I love you mom"!

"I love you too So any idea what my next grand child is going to be?"

"Hm no but I am hoping for a boy."

"Yeah but you will be happy even if it was another girl."

Oh yes as long as the baby is healthy that is all that matters."

I have to say Your Husband is no slouch in the looks and body department so how is the bedroom action?"

"Mom That is private"!

"Bella I am your mother and I am also a women there is nothing wrong with sharing intimate details with each other.

In fact I will share one with you right now . last night after everyone left the baseball field Phil and I had sex right on top of the pitchers mound"!

"Mom oh my God I don't want to hear anymore."

"Yeah and it was great best sex we have had in a long time I think I climaxed 5 times."

"Mom for the love of god please stop ! God why can't I have a mom that is prudish that doesn't feel the need to tell me about her sex life"!

"Bella OK I am sorry I will stop now have you and Edward ever done anything crazy like that?"

"Well i once surprised him in his office."

"Hm did you christen his desk?"

"Mom I am not going to tell you the ins and outs of my sex life, but I will say this it was fantastic."

"Oh Bella love I have to run I am suppose to meet Phil for lunch , Let me know what Edward says about dinner."

"I will mom and I want to thank you for coming to visit."

"Your welcome"

I walked into the living room and climbed on the couch where Edward was reading and I laid my head on his lap. He lovingly stroked the top of my head and kissed the top of it.

"Well love that certainly was a surprise your mom showing up. When was the last time you seen her?"

"God Edward I think few years before I got pregnant with Megan. Jake and I had just broken up he had told me about him and Seth and I just bought a ticket and flew out to Jacksonville.

_Flash back_

_I had tears in my eyes I could not believe what Jacob had told me he and some guy Seth have been dating the whole time he and I were together and yes he did love me , but he was never in love with me._

_I was so sad that I took the next flight I could get to Jacksonville and soon I was at my mom's house._

_I knocked on the door and i was greeted by Phil , my mother's Husband._

_"Wow what a surprise Bella what are you doing here?"_

_" Phil is my mom here?'_

_"Yeah she is Renee !"_

_"WHAT!"_

_Bella is here"!_

_"Oh OK well tell her to come in , Bella its so good to see you , so what made you come to Jacksonville."_

_"Mom I really need to talk Jake and I broke up."_

_"Oh I am sure you and Jake will get back together again."_

_"No mom we won't he came out he told me that he has been secretly dating some guy from The Rez named Seth. They have been together since we began dating."_

_"Oh Bella I am so sorry"_

_"Mom he said I was his cover and that he did love me but like a brother loves a sister."_

_"Yeah but you and Jake had sex right?"_

_"Yeah it wasn't the greatest not that I had anything to compare it to."_

_"Yeah he was your first do you regret it?'_

_"Yes and no "_

_"I don't because I love Jake and even though its not how he loves me at least it with someone who cares about me_

_and I do because I wish it was with someone who loved me as much as I love him."_

_"Well baby girl he is out there somewhere the one man who will love you unconditionally."_

_"Do you really think so?"_

_"Baby I know so"_

_End of flashback/_

"You know Edward my mom was right there was a man out there that would love me unconditionally."

"Hm and who is that?"

"You '

"I know I love you so much and Megan, and I love this little guy , he said as he kissed and rubbed my very large belly.

"Edward my mom invited us out for dinner, I told her I had to see if you had any plans for tonight."

"No I don't have any business meeting until next Monday and I have to fly out to New York to see how Vol tori inc is doing."

"Edward the last time you went on a business trip some psycho tried to kill ,me."

"Well that won't happen because Ms Kramer is coming with me. I need someone there to take notes and schedule things for me. Oh and I already informed the hotel that no women are allowed in my room not even Ms Kramer.

"OK Well if Ms Kramer is going that make s me feel so much better."

"Yeah you know if you could I would take you with me."

"I know but Carlisle said its not a good idea since I am getting closer to the end of the pregnancy."

Yeah I know I would die if anything happened to you or this little guy here."

Edward do you think your dad is busy now ?"

"No why?"

Because this is driving me crazy I need to know what I am having ."

We left Megan with my dad and we drove to Carlisle and Esme's

"Hey you too what a surprise and where is my granddaughter."

"My dad is watching her for me"

OH ok so what brings you two here?"

Well We wanted to see if you could do an ultra sound."

"Sure Bella why don't you come down to my office put on a gown and I would be happy to see what you have in there.

I got undressed and laid on the exam table . Carlisle squeezed some cold goo on my tummy. and moved the ultra sound wand over my stomach.

"OK now lets see if we can get a clear picture and look there it is guys.

Congratulations you are having a boy.".

and I am ending the chapter there I will update next Sunday. Hope you all liked it .


	32. Chapter 32

Three Vampires and a Baby chapter 32

A/n so sorry I did not update last weekend ,but I had no internet for 3 days. This chapter con tains some sexual scenes.

last time on three vampires and a baby

congratulations guys its a boy.

Edward's point of view

"Carlise did you say the baby is a boy ?"

"yes son you and Bella are going to be the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy in 2 months."

Bella do you know what this means?"

AH Iyeah in 2 months we will have son."

"No love Megan was right about the baby . She said he told her he was a boy. Bella Megan is like me she can read minds

Wait you are telling me that our daughter told you in her mind what I was having?  
Yes love that is exactly what I am saying. "

"wow two mind readers in the family , I am so happy you can't read my mind."

Yeah rub it in why dont ya"

"Awe does the big sexy vampire wish he could read my mind?'

"Bella you are going to get it when we get home."  
I a "Hm is that a promise or a threat?"

I reached over and rubbed between her legs i could feel that she was getting wet.

"what does that tell you mrs cullen?

Well Mr Cullen I think we should take advantage of Megan being at aunt rosalie and Emmetts house"

Bella and I rushed home from Carlise's and Esme's as soon as we walked in the door I slammed her body up against the wall . ripping her pants down

along with her soaking wet panties.  
l "Fuck baby you are so wet for me already"

"Edward please i need you so bad. I need you inside me now"  
I

I was so happy Bella and I finally had our own place , I carried her into the living room and placed her onthe couch Taking her from behind. Ever since

she has gotten bigger in the last few months this has been her favorite position.

"Oh Fuck baby so good, s o deep inside my tight pussy"

"Oh Fuck Bella you are so tight this way , I am notgoing to last much longer. Are you close love?'

"Yes Oh Fuck yes Edward I'm cumming"!

"yES BABY CUM FOR ME cum all over my huge thick cock"

I could feel Bella's pussy sqeezing my cock like a vice grip We both collapsed against each other as we hit our climaxes

"Bella that was incredible"

"Yeah I know baby wish you didnt have to leave tommorow"

"I know but I have to go to new york to check on Volturi inc and then I have to fly to WASHINGTON to check on Black and Atera autosuplies."

"you are going to see Jake and QUIL?'

"yES JUST GOING TO check on some stuff I wont be long there just over night and then i will be back home.'

"Edward before you leave I was wondering if you would mind having dinner with my mom and phil?"

"No of course not that would be great."

"thanks baby I am going to call my mom and set it up"

Bella's point of view

"hey mom well Edward would love to have dinner tonight . How does the Olive garden sound?'

"It sounds good baby girl"

7pm good for you and Phil?"

"Yes that would be great"

"Oh and mom please no embarrassing stories and Edward and i have to be back home by 10 Edward has too leave ve tommorow for New york He is going to be away for a few weeks."

"Why is going to be away so long?'

"Well one of the companies in New york is finally merging with Cullen Corp and there are alot of lose ends In New york

but thsi will be his last trip out to New York and then his bussiness partner Angela will be in charge . well she kind of already is

but she has to check in with edward from time to time."

"hm and you trust Edward to be all alone in New york for 2 weeks?'

"First of all mom he is not alone his secertary is going with him".

"his secertary she is probably some young blonde floozy."

"No mom she is in her 50's ans she has been married over 30 yrs. Mom Edward loves me and he would never hurt me."

"Well he better not hurt you ever."

Ok mom well I have to go Megan needs to eat breakfast and I have to get some food in me,

"ok sweetie Phil and I will meet you at the Olive garden at 7pm"

"Sounds good mom love you"

" I love you too baby girl and kiss that baby for me."

"Ok love so where are we having dinner tonight?'  
"Olive Garden I am craving I talain and I can go for the Tour Of Italy and some salad and breadsticks."

'Hm sounds good I love italian food."

"we are meeting my mom and phil at 7 tonight, Do you think Rosalie and Em will mind keeping Megan a little longer?"

"I don't see why not besides they are going to need all the practice once their

baby arrives.

"oK i WILL CALL AND SEE IF THEY mind watching her a little longer."

"Hello Oh hi Rosalie how are you feeling?'

"Tired but I am good I can't believe in 4 more months Emmett and I will have our baby here."

"Yeah I know and edward and I will have our baby here in 2 months."

"I know I can hardly wait to meet him or her."

"Um Rose would you mind keeping megan one more night ?"

"No of course not why"

"Well my mom and Phil invited us out for dinner tonight. they are going back to fl in the morning and EDWARD IS lEAVING FOR nEW YORK."

"nO PROBLEM bELLA HAVE A GOOD TIME Besides Em and I love having Megan "

A few hours later at dinner

"Hello Edward its a pleasure to meet you finally."

"Yes you too Phil sorry we were not able to meet sooner. How do you like playing baseball."

"I love it I am still just a minor player but soon I should be in the Majors."

We all ejoyed our dinner I got the tour of Italy like I was craving. My little boy was really happy with his dinner

I didn't even feel nauseses.

We were about to Order dessert when I heard my Phone ring.

"Mom , Phil I have to take this Its Emmett."

"Bella why is Em calling you don't think Megan is sick do you?"

"No she is fine."

"HEy Emmett whats up ?'

"Bella you have to end your dinner and come to Carlisle and Esme's"

"Why whats going on ?"

"Rosalie's water broke she is in labor."

A/n the next chapter we will find out what Rosalie is having. i may have a few surprises up my sleeve


	33. Chapter 33

Three Vampires and a baby chapter33

A/n so sorry about the delay major writers block and computer issues.

Previously on Three Vampires and a Baby

Bella . Edward you have to end your dinner now and come to Carlisle and Esme's"

"Why?"

"Because Rosalie 's water broke she has gone in to labor.

Emmett's point of view

I could not believe it in a few short hours I was going to be a father I never thought it was possible and then Bella left Megan on our door step. Once I learned that Edward was the father. It gave me hope for the future . It gave me hope that one day Me and Rosalie could share something as wonderful,and now we can.

"God Damn it Emmett this fucking hurts"!

"I know baby and I am so sorry that you have to go through this for us."

"I swear to God Emmett you are never touching me again . I"m Telling you my mother was right."

"Right about what babe?"

"Sex is bad"!

"Oh baby you know you don't mean that "!

"Yes I do and I mean it if you even think about coming near me with that dick of yours I swear I will chop it off."

"Hey guys Carlisle chimes in how's the patient?'

"How am I about to split in fucking two , that's how I am , and I am telling you Carlisle you better keep your son away from me. "

"Baby I told you I'm sorry , what more do you want from me?' I said as I ran out the door. Carlisle following behind me.

"No no no Emmett no yelling at the patient."

"Yeah but dad she is being nasty and unreasonable."

"Son your wife is about to give birth to your child ,which I might add is a very painful process . Now she can be as nasty as she wants and you just have to take it."

"Ok so you are telling me that I am not allowed to say anything when she calls me a two bit cock fucking shit wad."

"Yes that is exactly what I am telling you, Now we are going to go back in that room ,and you are going to watch your son or daughter come into this world.

"OH Shit where the hell did you two go, You just leave me here ,OW by myself !"

"Rosalie I am really sorry about leaving you ,but I had to talk to that stubborn son of mine. "OK lets see how dilated you are.

Rosalie's point of view

"OK Rosalie I can see the baby's head now on the count of three I want you to push really hard OK"

I Ahh "

"OK keep going the baby's Head is out OK one more big push and you will meet Your baby.

"I push again hard with all my might. and I hear the sweet sound of a crying piercing the room.

"Congratulations you 2 its a boy "

"Oh can I see him "I ask.

Just as Carlisle is about to hand me my son I feel another strong urge to push again.

"Carlisle what's going on why do I need to push again?"

"Oh Rosalie its probably just the placenta . just go ahead and push . "wait Oh my God what is this?'

"Carlisle what's going on?'

"Well you are not going to believe this but I see another head."

"What !'

"OK Rosalie I need you to push again "

"I push again with everything I have . I am so tired and I don't know how I am going to find the strength to get this little one out of me.

"Ok Rosalie you are doing so well one more big push and you will see your second baby."

OW aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I scream as the sounds of my second child fill the room.

"Another boy".

I am about to relax or try to relax when once again I feel another strong urge to push .

"Carlisle what the hell is going on with me I have to push again."

"Yeah Dad whats going on with my wife ?"

"Rosalie I am sure this time it has to be the placenta ,there is no way it could possibly , be Oh my God another head .

"Ok Rosalie this was wants out very quick I need to give me one good push."

"Carlise please I can't I'm so tired .cant I give birth later, after I take a nap?"

"No I'm sorry you have to push."

"Oh God Rosie baby Iam so sorry you are going through all this for us ."

"Emmett you have no idea how badly I want to strangle you for doing this to me."

"Ok Rose One big push and this little one will be here.

"OWWWWWWWWW AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I scream as I feel my third child leave my body.

"Wow she is beautiful guys.

"Did you just say she?"

"Yes you guys have a daughter congratualtions."

"Thank you can I see OH my god Carlisle I have to push again what the hell is going on."

"Rosalie here come's another one ok on the count of three ."

"Yeah yeah I know push again ,so damn tired of giving birth already."

"I swear to God Emmett if this is not the last baby to come out of me I am going to KIlllllllllllllllllllllllyou I yell and scream as I feel my 4th and hopefully last baby leave my body.

"Another girl guys she is just as beautiful as her sister.

"Can I see my babies Carlise are they ok?''

"Yes they are fine ,but first let me just check and make sure no more are coming before I let you hold them.

I lay there and wait in anticipation ,but at the same time I am completely birth to 4 babies at once is Fucking exhausting.

"Carlisle please tell me you don't see another head."

"No Rosalie I don't."

"Okso why do I need to push again.?"

"Its the placenta just one easy push and it should come right out.

I push again and I feel this huge pressure leaving my body ,

"Wow you baby you were incredible I hear Emmett tell me as he wipes my fore head with a damp wash cloth and kisses my fore head.

"Carlise I don't understand why didn't you pick up the three other babies on the ultra sound?"

"Hmm Rosalie well I believe because these babies are part vampire it is possible that maybe the placenta around the other babies was so thick it prevented me to get an acurate ultrasound read.

"Oh ok can I hold them?"

"Of course they are yours."

Emmett and I lay on the bed me holding our two sons and him holding our two daughters I was not expecting these three extra little miracles,but I can't help but feel excited that they are here with us..

"Rosie baby I am so sorry you had to go through all that to bring our children into this world, You are so strong and so brave to do that. I love you so much and thank you for making me a daddy."

"Emmett I love you so much and I am so sorry I was being a nasty bitch to you ,but I was in a lot of pain.

"Its ok babe I am just so happy you right now. wow we sure make some beautiful babies. Can't wait to get started on the next one.'

"Emmett if I was not so completely exhausted from having your children I would so kick your ass right now".

Emmett's point of view

I could not believe it here I was expecting to have 1 son or daughter,but instead I was blessed with 4 beautiful children. two beautiful boys and two beautiful girls,who I was sure would have me wrapped around thier little fngers.

I could not wait to tell the others

I rush up the stairs as fast as I can and head for the living room where I see my family waiting for the news about the baby well they don't know that yet.

"So Esme askes what did Rosalie have what am I the grandmother of?"

"Um guys Rosalie had a boy "

"Emmett that is wonderful she says hugging me.

"Yeah Bro wow now Mathew will have a little play mate ."

"and shehad another boy."

"Um Emmett not sure if I heard you right ,did you just say another boy asked Alice

"Yes and oh we also had two girls."

"Wait are you telling me that you and Rosalie had quadruplets asked Bella rubbing her very large stomach.

"Yes little sis that is exactly what I amsaying.

"Wow I can't beleive it four babies."

"Yeah I know well I better get back to my children and my wife.

"Um Emmett when do we get to see them asked Alice.

"Actually guys can we wait on that Rosalie is very tired and I would like for her to rest before we have visitors. I hope you understand,"

"Of course we do son Esme exclaims as she hugs me .

I quickly run back to the room and I can't help but sigh at the sight before me my wife and my four brand new children sound asleep peacefully,and my cold dead heart is filled with unbelieevable amount of love.

a.\n OK HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER , AND i HOPE I SURPRISED YOU all i amgoing to need suggestions for names for the babies so leave me your ideas in your reviews. if anyone is wondering why Rosalie gave birth before bella ,itsbecause she was carrying 4 babies instead of one and you tend to give birth earlier when that happens I do apologize for all the caps but my caps lock must be stuck and I cant get it to go back to normal.


End file.
